Patito feo
by Yui Kirigaya
Summary: Un dulce patito feo trata de extender sus alas en un mundo oscuro y discriminante, sera posible que su príncipe azul pueda ayudarle a convertirse en una hermosa princesa?
1. Chapter 1

**Buenas tardes a todos, acá les traigo el primer capítulo de una nueva historia, es un AU y al mismo tiempo fue uno de los temas que en el fandom expusimos antes del KiriAsuWeek, quedo descartado en esos 8 días, pero prometimos que en algún momento los sacaríamos a la luz.**

 **Como siempre la advertencia, por supuesto que el sensei Reki es el dueño de todos los personajes y el derecho de Autor, pero gracias a eso nuestra musa puede salir con cualquier locura.**

 **Pasen y lean**

 **Espero que les guste.**

 **PATITO FEO**

 **KIRIASU**

 **AU**

Una ventana abierta, un clima agradable pero gris para ciertos ojos ambarinos opacos que llegaban del infierno de su escuela. Un nuevo día había pasado siendo la burla de sus compañeros de curso y en especial de él, de su amor platónico.

-Odio todo esto!-grito con todo el rencor que pudo, se quitó el uniforme y lo lanzo lejos.

Sus lágrimas no la dejaban ver bien con sus lentes puestos, esto la exasperaba más. Su misma apariencia la había hecho miserable, alzo su cabeza un poco al notar el reflejo del espejo de cuerpo completo al frente de su puerta, se acercó un poco.

Desde muy pequeña se miraba al espejo y se veía fea, ese sentimiento la embargaba de tristeza y la hacía sentir muy poca cosa. Notaba cada uno de sus defectos, es más, descubría hasta los que no tenía.

Era pecosa, gorda, bajita, de muy poca autoestima, tenía problemas oculares y siempre debía de mantener lentes de gran aumento con ella, brackets desde hace 4 años. Con el paso de la niñez a la adolescencia no tuvo buenos senos, no tenía trasero y la ropa siempre le quedaba ancha. Su cabello lo mantenía corto porque en dos ocasiones las mismas compañeras de curso le habían pegado chicle en el diciéndole que debía de deshacerse de ese horrible color, asi que lo mantenía al ras de los hombros y con un gorro todo el tiempo.

-Soy horrible, porque me hiciste asi mama!-le reprocho una vez a su madre y esta como siempre no le hizo caso, solo la observo airada y salió del lugar directo a su trabajo.

Esta larga lista de cosas la afectaban completamente, es más, le daban un toque de distinción poco frecuente entre todo el que la viera haciéndola sentir un pajarillo de exhibición, sin embargo, ella estaba convencida de que alguna vez podría ser feliz y encontrar a su "príncipe azul".

Y hablando de su príncipe Azul..

Kirigaya Kazuto era el nombre del chico que desde la primaria la tenía atontada, era un excéntrico chico rico que todo lo tenía, arrogante pero muy servicial con todo aquel que le pidiera ayuda, pero en su caso cada vez que se topaban su fría mirada la hacía desistir de sus palabras y alejarse.

Es un pelinegro de ojos grises, su cuerpo con el paso de la adolescencia se volvió el de un atleta, era un galán y tenía a todas las mujeres bajo sus pies aunque este ni caso les hacía. Solo una sonrisa o asentimiento hacia ellas era el apocalipsis y su club de fans solo se desmayaba a su paso. En pocas palabras era un ser inalcanzable.

Tres palabras hace dos meses fue el primer intercambio que tuvieron, si es que se le puede llamar asi

-Aléjate, eres molesta-le dijo al chocar en una esquina de su piso de estudios, no la ayudo a recoger lo que se le había caído, solo le dijo esto, tomo sus cosas y se alejó sin mirarla atrás. Los compañeros de este se burlaron de ella el resto del día y este solo me mandaba miradas de odio.

Era cierto que otros la miraban y le decían cosas lindas, pero ella estaba segura de que era un patito feo, ésta era su percepción, además de que esas personas en general eran mayores.

Esa era su vida diaria. Se vestía, hablaba y se comportaba como un patito feo, generaba situaciones por su torpeza que la hacía humillarse a diario, era el blanco fácil de todo aquel que quisiera pasar el rato riéndose a su costa.

-Quiero morirme-golpeo con poca fuerza el espejo-no quiero esta vida, me quiero largar!-gritaba mientras más lagrimas salían sin control- por favor señor, ayúdame, dame una esperanza en esta oscuridad, te lo suplico

-Una esperanza de que?-escucho la voz de su hermano mayor

-Vete-le dijo con sus ojos aun cerrados y maldiciendo por no haber cerrado con seguro la puerta.

-Que te sucedió esta vez?-le pregunto acercándose y tratando de voltearla

-No te importa, solo quieres burlarte de mi-se separó y trato de sacarlo, pero al ser más fuerte que ella, el mayor la tomo con fuerza y la hizo mirarlo. Nuevamente se sintió pequeña e indefensa, esa mirada seria no le decía nada bueno.

-Si no consigues ser más fuerte siempre terminaras así-le siseo-no te confíes en nadie, solo busca tu felicidad mi pequeño monstruo

-No me digas asi!

-Te lo dire las veces que quiera, solo eres la fea de la familia si no sales de tu cascaron-la empujo hacia su cama sin miramientos y salió como llego.

-Si claro idiota, tu y todo el mundo se ríe de mi, así que porque tendría que escucharte?-le cerró la puerta y puso el seguro.

 **++PATITO FEO++**

Al día siguiente:

Llevaba en sus manos su proyecto de ciencias, había trabajado dos semanas completas para poder terminarlo, su profesor debía de darle una muy buena calificación por ella, la había felicitado cuando le mostro el escrito y sus planes. En eso tal vez era lo único en lo que era bueno, la ciencia, el arte y la fotografía. Estaba tan ensimismada que no se dio cuenta que dos siluetas se le adelantaron y sin medir las consecuencias le arrebataron su proyecto haciéndola sobresaltar y lo lanzaron al piso con mucha fuerza…destrozándolo en el acto.

-Pero que..-iba a decir algo a su favor pero tuvo que callarse al ver de quienes se trataban

-Mi querida Yuuki cuanto lo siento, pensé que era una gran mosca que te atacaba-hablo un joven de cabello rojo siéndose por lo bajo, ella solo pudo ver como el resto de su proyecto era pisoteado.

-Pero no te pongas triste querida-hablo una joven pelinegra-pensamos que te haríamos un favor destruyendo esa baratija, además parecía más una mosca a punto de atracarte que otra cosa-soltó la carcajada sin tratar de disimular

-Sabes, nadie pensaría que eres una mujer-hablo otro de sus compañeros observándola de arriba hacia abajo-pareces un monstruo, porque el calificativo de humana no cuadra, pareces todo un bicho raro-el grupo rio a carcajada llamando la atención de algunos de los alumnos que pasaban por ahí.

Quería que la tierra se la tragara, sus lágrimas comenzaron a verse y su cuerpo no le ayudaba a controlarse, de un momento a otro se derrumbó frente a sus acosadores quienes al verla en ese estado solo sonrieron a gusto por su cometido. El pelirrojo, el primero en haberla agredido volvió a hablar con una sonrisa creciente en sus labios.

-En verdad no puedo entender cómo pueden existir mujeres tan feas como tu, que Dios me libre de encontrarme con un monstruo que no sirve para nada-reviro sus ojos observando como Asuna seguía con la vista baja, trataba de contener el llanto en medio del desastre de su proyecto, pensaba decirle algo más hiriente, pero al sentir una presencia tras de si mejor le dio el golpe final- Tu qué opinas Kazuto?

A la mención del nombre de su amor platónico, sintió que el alma se le iva de su cuerpo, suspiro sonoramente al momento de levantar la acuosa mirada. El silencio se instaló en el ambiente mientras que Kazuto se adelantaba al grupo y se aparaba frente a ella.

Su ídolo inalcanzable estaba tan fresco como una lechuga, tal vez porque venía de los camerinos del club de futbol al que asistía, su colonia favorita se dejó sentir en el ambiente, sus ojos grises y su boca parecían decirle algo, pero resistía la tentación.

Aun estando delante de ella no saco sus manos de sus bolsillos, su chamarra escolar estaba en su hombro izquierdo y su cabello estaba alborotado de forma rebelde haciéndolo ver más seductor. Sentia sus manos tiritar, quería ser la persona quien estuviera en el corazón de ese adonis.

-Levántate, das penas-murmuro con voz fría-vámonos-le dijo a su grupo al ver que los profesores habían sido alertados por algunos estudiantes de lo que estaba pasando. Una vez que estuvo fuera de la vista de aquellos hermosos cabellos brunos, fue tomada gentilmente por su profesora de Biología quien la ayudo a levantarse.

-Señorita Yuuki se encuentra bien?-le pregunto observándola por todo el cuerpo al verla tiritar.

-Si, gracias profesora solo me cai, eso es todo-se excuso

-Estas segura?-le pregunto su profesor de ciencias quien veía serio la escena y por supuesto no le gusto para nada ver el proyecto de su estudiante completamente destrozado.

Esa tarde por supuesto perdió su materia favorita, recibió un duro regaño de sus profesores, la castigaron dejándola después de clases para hacer el aseo del aula de profesores y por si fuera poco tuvo que aguantar las humillaciones del grupito estrella. Como estos eran hijos de familias acaudaladas no se les podía decir nada..eran los reyes del lugar y lo que dijeran era ley.

 **++PATITO FEO++**

Esa tarde después de ese desastroso día de clases, iba caminando de regreso a su casa, pensaba en cosas positivas para evitar caer en la depresión, eso le había enseñado sus libros de auto ayuda, pensaba en ser la más popular de su escuela y que todos la elogiaban por lo hermosa e inteligente que podría ser.

Los últimos rayos del sol caían sobre su persona haciéndola suspirar, esa imagen sabía bien solo era un sueño, era un sentimiento de añoranza y melancolía, su mirar ámbar se perdió en aquel hermoso atardecer mientras algunas traviesas lagrimas se dejaban caer sin previo aviso.

-Que débil soy-murmuro

Lamentándose le llego un olor especial, un olor que le hizo olvidar todos sus pesares, miel sobre mantequilla en las más deliciosas galletas. La panadería en donde siempre compraba realizaba las más ricas galletas de la cuidad y estas eran su debilidad. Corrió hasta las vitrinas y antes de entrar se dejó ver su propio reflejo, sus pirando en desazón.

-Oh Asuna-kun-llamo le llamo la atención la joven panadera, la Yuuki siempre había sido su cliente frecuente y por eso le quería mucho- pensé que no vendrías hoy.

-Cómo cree señora Kimura-le sonrió-sus deliciosas galletas y postres son mi adicción.

-Qué crees, las tartaletas de moras y frutas tropicales que querías me acaban de llegar, quieres llevarte algunas con las galletas?

-…-sus ojos se iluminaron mucho más-Si claro!

Minutos más tarde y con dos bolsas grandes repletas de deliciosos postres y galletas se diría a su casa lista para hacer sus tareas, tal vez no fuera la más bonita ni popular, pero al menos no podía mandar al traste su vida, en unos años decían las revistas que ella mejoraría físicamente…lo dudaba, pero las esperanzas jamás las ha perdido.

Salio bruscamente de sus pensamientos cuando choco con algo, no se detuvo a mirar que era con lo que se había golpeado, siguió con la vista fija al piso en su habitual estado de ratoncito indefenso, todo en espera de las duras palabras que estaba segura recibiría. Cuando estiro su mano para recorrer las bolsas que se le habían caído junto a su mochila, otra mano, una morena mano se le adelanto tomando las cosas y ofreciéndosela. Confundida por no recibir ninguna palabra, alzo la mirada para ver quién era la persona que le había ayudado. Pero no estaba preparada para ver un rostro de dios y unos ojos grises que le quitaron el aliento..tal vez hasta el alma.

-Disculpa, no miraba por donde me dirigía-le dijo con voz casual sin soltar para nada esa seriedad que le caracterizaba, pero se notaba que era más tierno a lo normal.

-Bueno…yo

-Creo que se te cayo esto Asuna-Ella sin poder terminar la frase acepto de regreso sus cosas

-Disculpa

-No, perdóname a mí-sus manos la tocaron casualmente en su cabello descubierto, lo hacía tan tierno como si estuviera acariciando a un pequeño bebe-Te molestaría si te acompaño a tu casa?-abrió sus ojos en shock- después de todo vivimos cerca y prácticamente vamos por el mismo camino.

-No, claro que no, me encantaría Kazuto-sama-dijo cohibida bajando su mirada

-Solo dime Kazuto, vamos-ante eso volvió a alzar la mirada sorprendida, sonrojada y nerviosa, se puso a caminar junto a su amor platónico.

-..-Su corazón no dejaba de latir, juraba que le estaba saliendo humo de sus orejas pues estaba que se desmayaba y el sonrojo no la dejaba en paz. Si esto era un sueño podría quedar en el toda su vida, pero una nueva sorpresa le llego cuando su sensual voz se dejó escuchar.

-Sé que nos conocemos y tal vez tengas mala impresión de mi por todo lo que ha pasado, pero nunca nos hemos presentado correctamente- los ojos de plata liquida la observaban tranquilos mientras daba una pequeña reverencia- Mi nombre es Kirigaya, Kirigaya Kazuto

-Yuuki Asuna- respondió con una sonrisa tímida y jubilosa formándose en el rostro.

 **++PATITO FEO++**

Trato de no cruzarse con sus acosadores a esas horas del día, había llegado lo más temprano que pudo para ponerse al día con sus deberes y además su proyecto de recuperación debía de quedar vivo a como diese lugar.

Camino con el rostro atento e indeciso deseando pasar inadvertida, fusionarse con las paredes y que no se dieran cuenta que ella transitaba por allí. Sonrió desganada al darse cuenta de su estupidez, ella era la única que a esa hora caminaba por los pasillos.

Fue al baño un momento para ponerse el gorro, se puso algo de crema para ocultar aquellos molestos granos que le había saltado a la vista y cambio los lentes por los nuevos que el día anterior su médico le había recetado.

-….Suspiro desanimada-parezco una nerd y los ojos saltan a la vista como si fueran ranas, que horror, a Kazuto no le gustara.

Los pasos en el pasillo le llamaron la atención, se había quedado mucho rato ensimismada, asi que recorrió sus cosas y salió apresurada. Estando en la puerta quedo como una estatua, el grupo de acosadores transitaban por el pasillo como los reyes que eran, todos les daban su espacio.

Respiro profundo, pero tuvo que abrir sus ojos en sorpresa al notar confundida como ninguno le hacía caso, iban hablando entre ellos. Trato de quitarse sus lentes para ver si la formula no había hecho ilusionar, pero tuvo que apoyarse de la puerta para no desmayarse al ver como Kazuto se daba media vuelta, le sonreía y le picaba el ojo.

-Si este es un sueño no quiero despertar.

Desde ese día noto como el grupo de acosadores la había dejado en paz, no le hablaban ni siquiera intentaban acercarse, solo miraban como Kazuto se acercaba a ella y se perdían del lugar.

 **++PATITO FEO++**

-Gracias por prestarme los apuntes de matemáticas Kazuto-dijo Asuna mientras que le hacía una reverencia sonriendo, ambos estaban parados frente a la residencia del pelinegro con el atardecer cayendo sobre sus hombros-Te lo regresare en cuanto lo termine de pasar y hacer la tarea.

-Espera Asuna-la detuvo el pelinegro

-Si dime?-le pregunto sonrojada, le parecía que ese día estaba más guapo que de costumbre

-Quieres pasar?, podemos hacer las cosas junto y terminar más rápido-El corazón le dio un vuelco, sus ojos ambarinos no perdían a detalle como este abrió la puerta y la invito a pasar.

-Si no te molesta-le respondió sonriendo con un pronunciado sonrojo. Entro a la casa y Kazuto le facilito ser el guía llevándola justo a su habitación, no podía evitar admirar lo hermoso de aquella costosa residencia.

Cuando estuvo frente a la habitación de su amado sentía estar en las nubes, primero el hombre del que estaba enamorada le había comenzado a hablar, se habían hecho muy buenos amigos en los últimos meses, le ayudaba en las materias en las que ella no entendía nada, la protegía del acoso de sus amigos y para rematar ahora estaba en su casa, en su territorio privado. Un lugar del que tenía conocimiento que ninguna mujer que no fuera la madre y hermana del pelinegro había pisado. Nadie tenía tal privilegio hasta ahora.

-Tienes una habitación muy bonito-lo alago

-Muchas gracias-este se había quedado recargado en su puerta observándola de arriba hacia abajo con aquellos ojos plata que la hacían temblar-pero creo que hay algo más hermoso en esta habitación-le dijo con un susurro ronco.

-Y que es?-pregunto inocente observando los cuadros y la pecera que había en el lugar. No sintió cuando su acompañante se puso tras de ella abrazándola con un sobresalto-Ka..Kazuto

-Si quieres te enseño-le retiro su gorro mientras besaba con suavidad su cuello-Eres muy hermosa Asuna, no puedo resistirme a ti.

-Es..espera-trato de separarse abochornada-debemos estudiar..no..no podem..-apenas pudo pronunciar esas palabras cuando sus lentes fueron retirados y recibiendo un beso en sus labios.

-No lo hare, esta noche serás mía Asuna-le dijo ronco mientras volvía a atacar sus labios.

Sus ojos se abrieron en shock al saber que la mirada que le dirigía era la de un predador, quería tomarla y lo haría allí mismo…no debería de sentirse insegura después de todo lo haría con la persona que amaba y darle la virginidad era la prueba de su amor hacia el.

Sin decir mas palabra, me deje caer en su cama, le di el control completo de mi cuerpo. Hicimos el amor por primera vez, apasionadamente, le dije que lo amaba entre gemidos y el me acaricio enviándome a las estrellas. Pasé la noche en casa del amor de mi vida y dormí sobre su pecho. Mi fealdad, ser el patito feo había dejado de importarme porque un hombre maravilloso me había aceptado tal como era, asi con este apariencia endeble.

Me ruborice completamente cuando me descubrió y su sonrisa se amplió-eres una diosa mi bella dama, que eso no te quede duda.

-Soy Solo tuya

-Así como yo soy tuyo mi diosa

Al día siguiente, cuando abrí la ventana de su habitación siendo la primera en despertar, los frutos de la manzanas brillaban bajo el roció de la lluvia matutina. Los ruiseñores se acercaban a picotearlos y trinaban en el jardín.

Mi mirada se entrelazo con su plata al verle despertar, no me dijo nada, pero al tumbarme sobre su cama y el posicionarse sobre mi cuerpo desnudo me dijo que ese fin de semana no saldría de su casa.

Fue una experiencia inolvidable

 **CONTINUARA…**

 **Nos veremos pronto en una nueva actualización, espero que salga antes de que mis vacaciones terminen, pero si no es así no se preocupen, esta historia continua, porque nuestro Patito Feo aun no descansara, ella continuara con su camino de martirio.**

 **Sayo.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hola a todos, acá de nuevo aportando al Fandom con la segunda entrega de este fic.**

 **Advertencia: Los personajes de SO no me pertenecen, su creador es Reki-sensei y gracias a el podemos plasmar nuestras locas ideas en estos escritos para ustedes.**

 **Sin más vamos al capitulo**

 **Pasen.**

 **PATITO FEO**

 **CAPITULO 2**

 **AU**

 **KiriAsu**

Asuna se levantó emocionada, era lunes y solo hasta la noche anterior había regresado a su hogar después de aquel maravilloso fin de semana con su amado. Todos sus prejuicios habían desaparecido, su fealdad había quedado en segundo plano, su amado le había alagado una y otra vez su hermosura.

Recogió su celular que había dejado cargando la noche anterior y volvió a leer con una sonrisa boba, aquel mensaje que Kazuto le había enviado una vez que se enteró de que había llegado a salvo a su casa.

 **Mi amada Asuna, como** **desearía ser la manta con la que te cubres por las noches, desearía ser tu cama, desearía ser la almohada donde pones tu cabeza, sentir tu maravilloso aroma natural y perderme en las infinidades de tus largas piernas, el infinito de tu delicioso interior y lo magnifico de tu corazón. Quiero estar junto a ti por siempre, abrazarte fuertemente, y ser el afortunado a quien le des el beso de buenas noches y al amanecer regales tu radiante sonrisa. Tus ojos son mi condena, que puedo decir?, estoy profundamente enamorado de ti.**

Al bajar a desayunar tarareaba una canción de amor, en el comedor solo se encontró con su hermano mayor. Este alzo la vista de su periódico y enarco una ceja, la felicidad de la menor era palpable.

-Se puede saber que bicho te pico?-le pregunto comiendo una de sus tartas

-No es nada importante-le dijo mientras que se sonrojaba

-Yo creo que si paso algo, después de todo no estuviste en todo el fin de semana y aunque a nuestros padres no les interese, me causo curiosidad.

-Estas preocupado por mi?-pregunto con una sonrisa juguetona

-No como lo imaginas monstruo, después de todo yo soy el encargado de cuidarte

-Tengo ya 17 años, no soy una niña a la que debas de proteger hermano y dejame de llamar asi!-le grito tirándole uno de los panes con mantequilla que tenia en la mano. Ante esto el mayor lo esquivo con una sonrisa amarga.

-Como quieras, pero después no vengas llorando por habértelo advertido-se fue levantando de su asiento para tomar camino a la salida.

-Y vuelves a lo mismo?

-Lo diré cuantas veces sea necesario monstruo, nadie podría fijarse en un patito feo como tu y menos por simple casualidad- lo último lo dijo en un susurro para si mismo, aquel pelinegro que había acompañado a su hermana a casa en los últimos meses, no le caía bien, algo en su mirada y sus acciones le decían que solo estaba jugando con su ingenua hermana.

-Kazuto no es como tú crees!-le grito nuevamente, estaba enojada, nadie de su familia le hacía caso y su hermano siempre se burlaba de ella- Yo no soy ningún patito feo, el me ama así y no me importa.

No dejare de ser como soy, eso me lo enseño el, no voy a sacrificar mis buenos momentos por un aspecto exterior que no vale la pena, lo que cuenta es mi interior, mi amor, mis sentimientos y lo más importante mi alma. No cambiare nuevamente mi personalidad, a Kazuto le gusto tímida y correcta, así como soy. Pensaba con furia mientras que unas palabras sabias de su libro de auto ayuda venían a su mente.

 **Soy mujer, soy valiosa, soy libre de decidir, tomo mis propios retos, mi propia aventura, visto lo que me gusta. Un hombre que te amé en verdad no se fijara en lo superficial, será tu corazón, tu interior lo que debe de atraerlo.**

Terminando su desayuno se levantó y corrió a arreglarse para ese nuevo dia con una sonrisa radiante en sus labios.

 **PATITO FEO++**

Al llegar a la escuela todos corrían de un lado a otro para entrar a sus respectivas aulas, después de todo era el inicio de la semana se exámenes, pero esto a Asuna no le interesaba mucho, había estudiado con su amado durante largas horas y se sentía segura de que podría ganar cualquier obstáculo que se le viniera encima.

Los pasillos pronto quedaron en silencio dándole la calma que requería para que su corazón dejara de correr como loco, sentía mariposas en el estómago y un enorme sonrojo la acompañaba sin poder contenerlo. Pronto llego a su aula justo en el momento en el que se profesor de Biología llegaba.

-Señorita Yuuki, espero que este preparada o tendré que reprobarla otra vez-le dijo amenazante

-…-Bajo su mirada con timidez y asintió sin decirle nada a cambio, no era raro pues que hasta los profesores no la quisieran.

-Entre rápido o la dejo afuera-escucho que decía con molestia

Se tragó sus palabras de disculpa y se dispuso a ingresar al aula donde todos sus compañeros la miraban con burla, sabía bien que a todos les gustaba sus momentos de ridículo y por eso no había logrado hacer amigos. Con un suspiro de derrota se sentó en su pupitre correspondiente y levanto la mirada para dirigirla hacia su amado, pero este no la volteo a mirar, solo escuchaba sus intervenciones con el profesor y luego su completa dedicación a resolver el examen.

Esto para ella no era muy extraño de ver, así que decidió esperar a que el examen acabara para hablar con el antes de que la próxima clase iniciara.

-Ilusa-escucho por lo bajo como dos de sus compañeras se burlaban y no tenía que ser genio para saber que sus antiguos abusadores la miraban con completa mofa, sus sonrisas eran de terror, parecían hienas dispuestas a atacar en cualquier momento, por lo que un enorme frio recorrió toda su espina en un mal presentimiento.

-No, solo son imaginaciones mías- pensó para darse apoyo, por lo que sacando su celular mientras que el profesor no la observara se dispuso a romper el hielo con su amado y le envió un mensaje salido de su corazón.

 **Mi amado Kazuto, eres la luz de mi vida, eres el dueño de mi amor, eres el único en mi mente y el primero en mi corazón. Gracias por tan maravillosos momentos que compartimos, mi alma se regocija y espera con ansias el momento de nuestra nueva unión. Siempre Tuya.**

 **Yuuki Asuna**

Lo envió suspirando en asombro al ver como Kazuto metía su mano a su chaqueta y sacaba de forma disimulada su celular, vio como al ver el mensaje fruncía el ceño, la miraba de reojo y daba una media sonrisa. Esa sonrisa no la supo identificar pues la luz de sus ojos brillaba de forma extraña, como si fuera una diversión para el.

-Que tonta-volvió a escucharse por debajo, pero lo suficiente fuerte para que llegara a sus oídos, su mirada cayo en la de Lizbeth, su antigua amiga de la infancia que la había odiado y abandonado una vez que asumió su amor por Kazuto casi 4 años atrás, un amor que la castaña no aceptaba de su parte.

-Les falta 10 minutos para terminar el examen-escucho a su profesor-no estén elevados en nubes de algodón que las respuestas no les caerán del cielo, si estudiaron como debían de hacerlo sabrán resolver esto sin problemas.

 **PATITO FEO++**

El timbre por fin sonó, la mayoría en el salón soltó un suspiro de alivio, otros se estiraron en sus pupitres como gatos recién despertados.

-Bien, espero que los resultados sean los mejores-pronuncio su maestro una vez que tuvo todos los exámenes de vuelta- y recuerden que para la próxima semana deberán de rendir el examen de aptitud académica, escojan bien la carrera que quieren continuar al graduarse pues las universidades a su disposición no querrán tener entre sus filas a unas basuras insignificantes, entendido?

-Si profesor-pronunciaron todos

-Me retiro

Cuando lo vio salir se levantó rápido de su puesto para hablar con Kazuto, pero este siguiendo a su profesor salió a paso rápido. Al tratar de seguirlo los amigos de este la tomaron del brazo deteniendo sus acciones. Tembló, esas sonrisas eran peores ahora.

-Que sucede?-pregunto con miedo

-Donde crees que vas mi querido monstruo-pronuncio Ryotarou- acaso vas tras mi mejor amigo?

-..-trago en seco

-Que simplona eres Asuna-escucho la voz venenosa de Rika quien la observaba con ojos frios-no deberías de seguir a Kazuto como si fueras algo de el, deberías de sentirte orgullosa de haberlo tenido estos días, pero no te ilusiones más de eso.

-Solo un monstruo podría pensar que un hombre como Kazuto podría enamorarse de alguien tan poca cosa como tu-dijo Agil

-Solo jugo contigo para ver de que eras capaz y mira que sucedió?-continuo Rika- caíste redondita en sus brazos, solo eres una fácil

Sintió su pecho contraerse de dolor y comenzó a respirar rápidamente mientras veía todo tras una pantalla blanca, jadeaba, sus manos temblaron y su pecho dolía, llevo su mano hacia el y su frente se perlaba de sudor, los veía alejándose pero las miradas que le dirigían estaban extrañas a su parecer.

-No te hagas la sufrida Yuuki-escucho a lo lejos como Rika volvía a hablarle tomándole con fuerza su brazo izquierdo

-Solo eres una fácil-decia Ryotarou mientras se colgaba del brazo de su amigo Agil-solo hace falta verte, tu crees en serio que alguien en sus cinco sentidos se metería con una mujer poca cosa como tú?

A su alrededor se podían oir las risas de todas las personas que estaban cerca, hasta se pudo notar que Kazuto había vuelto y se puso delante de todos sonriendo con crueldad, sus ojos estaban centrados en la pobre humanidad de la pelirroja.

-Que dices Kazuto?-pregunto Agil

-Solo es una tonta simplona-gruño por lo bajo sacando el celular y mostrando el mensaje que ella le había enviado-con pocas palabras de cariño se entregó tan fácil a mi y miren sus palabritas cursis.

El mundo comenzaba a darle vueltas, sus oídos solo pinchaban las risas de burla que le dirían, el asco eran evidente en la mirada pétrea de su amado.

-No sabes las náuseas y el asco que me dio todo este fin de semana con solo tocarte-le susurro con voz fría-no eres mejor que otras mujeres que han estado en mi cama, tu solo te entregaste a la primera al menos ellas si dieron guerra y las llegue a querer, pero a ti?

Con aquellas palabras se dejo caer de rodillas frente a todos, el gesto de dolor no pasó desapercibido para nadie ni para Rika quien la sostenía para que no escapara. La castaña desapareció su sonrisa y le observo contrariada.

-Asuna?

-Está hiperventilando!-pronunciaron dos compañeras del salón que no estaban metidas en el acto.

-No te hagas la enferma monstruo-dijo Agil sonriendo, pero la mano de Kazuto deteniéndolo le obligo a quedarse en su sitio.

-No creo que estés mal Asuna-le dijo con sus ojos convertidos en negro absoluto, estaba perdiendo la paciencia de como la pelirroja se hacia la víctima, por eso se acercó rápido a ella arrebatándosela a Rika y la zarandeo para que lo mirara. Apenas lo hizo un enorme vuelco azoto su corazón.

Aquella mirada dulce y amorosa que había visto desde que se acercó a ella había desaparecido, la luz estaba apagada, oscura y no tenía nada que ver con sus grandes lentes. Pudo sentir los temblores continuos de su cuerpo y su presión para respirar, la cual se duplico al momento de acercarla.

"Esa mirada la conozco-pensaba aturdido-esa mirada es la de una persona que ha muerto en vida, que ha perdido todo de si"

-Asuna-le hablo bajo, pero al escucharlo no pudo prever lo siguiente que paso, un puño de la pelirroja se estampo en su rostro haciendo caer hacia atrás por la fuerza del impacto.

Todos se quedaron con los ojos abiertos y en shock al ver lo que pasaba. La ratoncita había desaparecido por completo, las acciones se pagan y de la peor manera posible.

-Pero qué demonios?-trato de hablar al verla de frente con su labio sangrando

-Kirigaya Kazuto-hablo con sus ojos escondidos en su flequillo-te oído como no tienes idea, te odio a ti y a todos los que están en este lugar-las lágrimas los dejaron a todos en shock porque una sonrisa de tristeza se levantó-Si te dije que te amaba era verdad, jamás te mentí y me entregue a ti por esa misma razón-camino un paso hacia atrás-te odio maldito, te odio!

Grito a todo lo que su corazón y alma le pedían, sin poder contenerse dio media vuelta y salio corriendo escaleras abajo, se tropezó con muchas personas pero no le importó, el enorme dolor de su corazón se había incrementado y pensamientos inundaron torrencialmente en su mente.

"¡Kazuto te odio! ¿Por qué lloro por ti si sé que no debo hacerlo? No debo hacerlo porque eso no va a cambiar las cosas. Tú no me amas como yo lo hago, solo me desprecias y mis lágrimas sólo sirven para aliviar mi sufrimiento por unos momentos, pero ¿es qué acaso tendré que llorar toda mi vida para que esto se termine?. Sólo quiero saber si alguna vez supiste que yo existía como una mujer, si sentiste mis sentimientos, besos y emociones, seguiré llorando porque no fui lo suficiente buena para ti, no soy buena para nadie, no soy buena para ser quien querían que fuera, solo soy un Patito feo que nació sola en el mundo sin una luz a la cual aferrarse, un monstruo que solo es el estorbo de todos. Seguiré llorando de la misma forma, pues que yo te amara tanto y rezar con gran anhelo no sirvieron de nada más que a mi, para alimentar mi ego, mi soledad y mi tonta imaginación"

La lluvia para su mala suerte había comenzado a caer, no le importó mojarse si no que sus piernas le decían que debía de seguir corriendo, que no se detuviera, sus lágrimas no habían dejado por lo que al tener el suelo tan resbaloso cayo con fuerza perdiendo sus lentes.

-Me quiero morir, quiero dormir para siempre, te odio!-grito desde el suelo, su corazón y su alma estaban hechos pedazos. Se levantó como pudo y niciquiera intento encontrar sus lentes, la desesperación que la llenaba no le permitía pensar.

"Como puedes ser tan cruel con alguien que te ama?, como puedes ser indiferente a los sentimientos de las personas?. Mi hermano tenia razón, no debí de darle todo de mi, nunca debí de creerle por hablarme con tanta facilidad cuando el día anterior me mostraba solo frialdad.

Los rayos de la tormenta la hacían intensificar a cada momento, el frio era terrible y las personas que transitaban eran pocas. Todas ellas se quedaban mirando extrañadas la escena.

-Asuna!

Cerca de una intercepción un fuerte ventarrón le hizo perder su gorro. Pero entonces con estupor y sobresalto sintió como la empujaban con brusquedad al lado de la calle haciéndola caer con fuerza en el suelo. Sus oídos solo escucharon un fuerte impacto, una bocina y muchos gritos cerca.

-Que paso?-pregunto apenas sosteniéndose por el golpe, su brazo estaba raspado y su pierna derecha se había torcido el pie. Su mirada no podía enfocar bien, después de todo era el estado normal de su ceguera pero a menos de un metro de ella las luces de un auto la enfocaron horrorizándola, no por la cercanía del mismo si no porque un cuerpo yacía inerte frente a ella.

Su fuerza se perdió por su estado mental y en pocos segundos se desvaneció, lo último que pudo identificar fue un cabello negro y un uniforme igual al suyo ensangrentados.

-Esto debe de ser un sueño-pensó cayendo en la oscuridad de la que no quería despertar jamás.

 **Las lágrimas van destrozando la calma, mi físico si es importante que tonta fui, soy un Patito Feo que no puede encontrar la paz de mi alma . Sabes que eres el culpable Kazuto, que eres un miserable, un egoísta, un perfecto hombre estúpido.**

 **¿Por qué me mentías tanto, porque jugaste conmigo? ¿Por qué no cesa este llanto aun en la penumbra?**

 **He perdido años soñando contigo y al final he enloquecido de amor y desdicha que con tu engaño viviría. Pero al final me lo dijeron, en mis brazos solo fue una aventura, un falso amor, falsas palabras que llenaron mi oído de belleza alejando por un momento mi fealdad. Y no hago más que llorar, ya no te puedo olvidar, no te puedo odiar por mas que mis palabras digan lo contrario...estas tatuado en mi alma.**

 **Pensar si los besos los sentiste... Si de verdad me quisiste...si mis caricias las recibiste y si pude ser algo tuyo..que tonta fui, el amor no es para mí**.

 **Continuara…**

 **Bueno, espero que les haya gustado.**

 **Gracias a todos los que continuamente siguen mis historias, me alegra que este extraño tema les haya gustado, porque aunque Kazuto aca es un patán, me gusta verlo de malo. No se por qué pero a Asuna difícilmente la puedo ver en ese personaje.**

 **Por el momento me retiro, nos vemos en las siguientes actualizaciones de este u otros fics.**

 **Sayo.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hola a todos, les traigo la tercera entrega de ese fic, espero que les guste a pesar del gran drama que se vive.**

 **Pasen y lean..**

 **PATITO FEO**

 **KiriAsu**

 **AU**

 **DEDICADO A FLEUR NOIR (SUMI)**

Kazuto se movía con paso pesado, sintiendo como en cada metro que cruzaba su aliento se perdida y sus piernas fueran tragadas por lodo de sufrimiento.

El viento calmo de ese domingo revolvía sus brunos cabellos mientras que los ojos grises opacos por el sentimiento vislumbraban su destino.

Dejo con delicadeza el ramo de rosas blancas sobre la superficie de mármol, para después deslizar su blanca mano por las letras grabadas en ella. Odiaba tanto ese nombre tallado, odiaba como su corazón y mente le decían que lo que veía era su culpa.

 **Yuuki Asuna**

Ese dia había llovido con fuerza al amanecer y estaba haciendo una helada de temer, propia de la temporada de invierno, pero fiel a su promesa que hizo en el momento que ella cerro sus ojos al mundo terrenal, la visitaba para darle los buenos días y contarle sobre los hechos diarios…era una forma que tenía para remediar lo que no podía ser remediado, una vida preciada había partido y el por cobarde no había podido decirle muchas cosas.

-Asuna-susurro- Se que lo he mencionado antes, pero perdóname te lo ruego, hazme sentir aunque sea una mínima presencia de tu parte para seguir viviendo.

El Kirigaya se levantó con la mirada perdida y lágrimas surcando sus mejillas, estaba sumido en sus recuerdos, en los hechos que desencadenaron ese trágico final. Extrañaba su risa, sus ojos, sus palabras, su cuerpo, porque al final del estallido de aquella magnifica estrella, el patito feo se convirtió en un hermoso cisne.

Y la felicidad fue suplantada por el dolor

Deja vu

Estaba pagando con la misma moneda, el gran dolor que le provoco a aquel hermoso ser que una vez tuvo en sus brazos.

 **++PATITO FEO++**

Kouchirou aún no podía procesar lo que había ocurrido, su hermana había sido humillada de la peor manera posible y nadie quiso ayudarle, pero cuando estaba por gritarle a la Rika quien en medio del llanto le contaba todo, tuvo que sentarse para procesarlo, porque al final, el mal personificado en la persona de Kirigaya Kazuto había salvado a su hermana de ser atropellada, siendo el quien sufrió los embates del suceso.

A su hermana no se le menciono esto, un pacto que sus padres, el mismo y los padres del afectado pidieron, esto iba cada día de mal en peor y cuando ella despertó todo se fue al abismo de la desesperación, nadie podía ayudarla aunque quisieran hacerlo.

El patito feo había caído al abismo de la oscuridad sin un rayo de luz que la pudiese salvar, sus palabras al despertar le dieron la razón y ni su fría madre le pudo hacer cambiar de opinión.

 **Quiero morir, quiero irme de este mundo, no quiero sentir más dolor, no quiero saber de humillaciones ni corazones rotos. Todo este día me han hecho ver que no valgo nada, que soy una piedra en el camino que fácilmente puede ser desechada, una basura más de la llamada raza humana.**

 **++PATITO FEO++**

 **1 MES DESPUES**

Se sentía fatal, sus ojos le ardían de tanto llorar, se había negado a comer por más que le insistieran, no quería ver a nadie, no quería saber de nada, no quería salir de su habitación y ni quiera quiso saber de sus estudios. Todo le recordaba a Kazuto, a aquel ángel de la muerte que en menos de un día destrozo la poca estabilidad mental y espiritual con la que ella contaba.

Sus profesores habían ido a su residencia para hacerla entrar en razón, algunos de sus compañeros se acercaron a pedirle perdón, palabras que no devolvía con agradecimiento pues su lengua mordaz había salido por si sola.

-Vayan a contarle ese cuento a otra persona, lárguense de acá, no quiero saber de ustedes, son unos malditos egoístas!-les grito poyada contra su puerta- espero que todos se estén regodeando por mi desgracia y sigan su vida normal, porque la mía pronto se acabara.

Todos se equivocaron, todos en la escuela sufrieron la ira de la familia Yuuki, todos debían de pagar desde ese momento sus actos, eso era lo que Kouchirou creía, pero nuevamente se equivocó, aquel sucedo solo logro que Asuna entrara en una terrible depresión, su duelo fue abismal a tal punto que su vida casi bordeo a la muerte.

Desesperado por no saber lo que pasaba, el mayor de los hermanos derribo como pudo la puerta de su habitación encontrando una escena que lo hizo desfallecer. Su querida hermana estaba tumbada en medio del desorden de su cama con todo lo que tenía a su alcance destruido por su furia. Ella estaba tumbada inerte en su cama, poco respiraba, estaba en extremo pálida luego de tanto tiempo sin comer, sus ojos estaban perdidos, no podía hacer movimiento y lo peor es que a sus lados justo donde reposaban sus brazos, estos se hallaban manchados por completo en sangre. Se había cortado, no con profundidad para ser fatal, pero si con la gran razón de darse el dolor, dolor que según ella debía de recibir como castigo de su cobardía y debilidad.

-Asuna!-grito su madre casi a punto de desmayo

-Dios mío, mi niña-soltó Shouzou al momento que la cargaba observando con horror que ese largo tiempo sin comer había provocado que adelgazara al extremo. Lloro con más fuerza hasta que escucharon un susurro venido de los labios morados y partidos

-No llores por mí papa…no lo merezco, solo déjame morir en paz…te lo suplico-fueron sus últimas palabras antes de que cayera inconsciente

Los minutos que le siguieron se sintieron como una eternidad y cuando la ambulancia finalmente arribo, Asuna fue llevada con urgencia. Uno de los paramédicos puso su rostro cerca de su boca para chequear sus vías respiratorias, luego inmediatamente llamo al otro miembro del equipo y le grito.

-Está teniendo una falla respiratoria!

Para rápidamente apoyar su respiración, la boca y nariz de Asuna se encontraron cubiertas con una máscara transparente, adicional a esto una aguja de transfusión de sangre fue colocada en el brazo izquierdo, que ya no tenía su deshecha camisa maloliente. Los electrodos del monitor ECG fueron puestos en su pecho. En adición a las voces revoloteantes, una sirena rasgó el aire, no había tiempo, todo estaba en su contra si no llegaban a las instalaciones médicas cercanas.

-Monstruo por favor resiste-pedía el mayor de los hermanos mientras que sus lágrimas comenzaban caer a raudales, su madre estaba desconsolada y su padre estaba con la mente perdida, sus ojos estaban fijos en la mortal apariencia de la menor de la familia.

-El corazón se está deteniendo, necesitamos más potencia en las compresiones!

-No, no…Asuna..no te vayas asi- la voz de Kyouko se dejó escuchar en un susurro mientras que la frecuencia cardiaca se dejaba de oír de forma tempestiva.

-Asuna!

 **++PATITO FEO++**

Kazuto se levantó de improviso de su cama desesperado, aquel mal sueño no lo había dejado descansar bien desde las últimas dos semanas, apenas había podido regresar a su hogar desde el hospital el día anterior y no tuvo la forma de ver a Asuna, los padres y su hermano lo veían con repulsión.

-Asuna-pronuncio mientras que un mal presentimiento se instalaba en su corazón doliéndole en demasía. Su madre había querido que dejara de preocuparse y se recuperara, pero no podía, su culpa era demasiada. Aquel día fatal había visto como un alma se desmoronaba a través de los hermosos ojos ámbar de su víctima

 **FLASH BACK**

Apenas observo ese pequeño cuerpo tambaleante ser devorado por el mar de gente que los rodeaba, tuvo un impulso muy fuerte por seguirla, la mano y mirada preocupada de su mejor amigo se lo decía, todos quedaron en shock.

-Asuna espera!-grito mientras que se echaba a correr

Bajo las escaleras como alma que lleva al diablo contenido sus deseos de llorar cuando la pequeña imagen corría como loca bajo la inclemente lluvia. Maldijo por lo bajo, si no le alcanzaba pronto le perdería de vista y quien sabe lo que le podría pasar estando en ese estado.

Su celular sonó un momento dejándole ver que había recibido un mensaje, lo saco y leyó su contenido quedándose de piedra.

 **A pesar de todo, la amas cierto?**

Levanto tu mirada hacia los ventanales de la parte superior de la cafetería y allí la vio, una castaña de infantil semblante y dos coletas a cada lado, ella había sido testigo muda de todo lo que había acontecido y siempre lo regañaba a su manera de su actuar. Un segundo mensaje llego.

 **Ve por ella hermano, debes de decirle la verdad de tu actuar y trata de enmendar al menos ese vacío de mentiras que tu mismo instalaste en tu corazón, porque los demás ya se aprovecharon lo suficiente de una persona que no lo merecía**

Apretó los dientes cuando esas palabras le calaron, acelero el paso encontrando en el camino las gafas dañadas de su dueña, el gorro embarrado más adelante le dio la visión de lo que pronto ocurriría. En la parte superior de la venida escucho el rugir de un auto. El corazón le latió más deprisa, con un mal presentimiento empezando a ser doloroso.

Volvió su vista pétrea sobre la figura de Asuna que por fin había podido tener cerca, ella no había disminuido el paso aun cuando no podía ver nada y lo peor es que tenía la cabeza gacha

-Tonta, mira por dónde vas!-grito sabiendo que por la lluvia no lo escucharía

Como respondiendo a su grito, el motor del vehículo volvió a escucharse con fuerza y el Kirigaya contuvo la respiración al ver que su trayecto, aumentaba la velocidad conforme se acercaba al cruce. Además los faros estaban apagados y la silueta de la pelirroja apenas se distinguía en la oscura y tormentosa calle.

El color del semáforo cambio a la luz verde y el cuerpo que seguía irrumpía en la calle sin notarlo

-Asuna!-grito por reflejo al momento que la empujaba con fuerza sacándola fuera del camino y recibiendo el de lleno el impacto que lo hizo gritar de dolor, en pocos segundos cayo inconsciente notando que la mirada perdida de Asuna apenas podía distinguir lo ocurrido antes de que lo acompañara en la penumbra. Su sangre comenzó a inundar la calle por las heridas de su cabeza, pierna y abdomen impactados.

 **END FLASH BACK**

Fue sacado de sus pensamientos cuando la puerta de su habitación se abrió en un golpe, la figura de su hermana menor se hallaba a la vista y no le dio tiempo de decirle nada cuando se le aventó para golpearlo en su rostro, el celular estaba en su mano izquierda.

-Eres un maldito monstruo!-le grito sacándole el aire dolorosamente sobre la parte que aun no terminaba de sanar

-Pero que te pasa!

-Me pasa que eres un maldito-le entrego su celular-es de mama, ella está en el hospital y acaba de enterarse que Asuna fue ingresada de emergencia, está casi muerta!

Solo sintió como si un jarrón cercano se destrozara en el acto y el sonido dejo su cuerpo frio mientras que todo para el se volvía oscuro.

-Esto debe de ser un sueño-susurro

Era su corazón destrozado el causante de ese sonido.

 **++PATITO FEO++**

La luz le molestaba, su cuerpo dolia terriblemente gracias al entumecimiento de sus muñecas cortadas y la falta de movimiento, sus ojos algo secos trataron de fijar la vista en la blancura del techo insípido, solo la difusa figura de una lámpara le hizo entender que estaba en el hospital.

-No puede ser-pensó al ser consciente que su padre no le había dejado morir como deseaba. Dio una bocanada de aire y lo único que descubrió fue el olor a los medicamentos, en su rostro una máscara de aire se mantenía enviándole aire a sus pulmones y de su brazo, cabeza, pecho y estomago estaban sujetos a su carne infinidad de cables. No podía ver más lejos por su avanzada miopía y astigmatismo, pero era un panorama que no le dejaba en dudas que la habían intentado salvar.

-¡!- pudo percibir ese suspiro de sorpresa que provenía de a puerta y allí una mancha difusa desapareció por segundos para volver a aparecer en la presencia de su madre y hermano.

-Asuna, estas bien?

-Tranquila, ya llame a los doctores-escucho como la voz de su hermana estaba entrecortada por el llanto del que era producto

-No quiero estar aquí-dijo en voz baja, pero lo suficiente audible para su familia-debieron de dejarme morir.

-No digas tonterías-Kyouko amenazaba con gritar pero se contenía por su estado y por ver como entraba la persona que la cuidaba en la UCI

-Despertaste-una amable voz se dejo escuchar

-Porque me salvo?

-No debes de recordar cosas malas, solo piensa en que estas de nuevo aquí, estas viva y nada te pasara

-No me importa, a nadie le importa

-..-El medico suspiro y la comenzó a oscultar como si fuera a quedarse sin su cuerpo de un segundo a otro. No podía moverse por lo que se armó de paciencia y espero que todo se calmara, aun cuando su corazón no dejaba de traerle con dolor todo lo que cargaba encima, solo que su hermano no dejo que divagara por mucho

-Cómo te sientes?-todos lo observaron con ojos entrecerrados era obvio que no estaba bien, pero Asuna solo trago un poco y susurro ahora con la mascara fuera.

-Siento que no valgo nada, que soy inferior a todos, que soy una basura. Este cuerpo endeble debia de haberse consumido en mi cuarto, debi de morir como todos esperan que lo haga, no entiendo porque insisten en salvarme, si nadie me ha dado nunca una mano de calidez y verdad en sus acciones. Los odio a todos, pero mas me odio a mi misma.

Ya ni me comparo con los otros porque sé que los demás son mucho mejores que yo. No estoy a la altura ni merezco ser amada, nadie querría amar a un patito feo-dirigió su mirada hacia la de su hermano-solo les hago sufrir y enojarse. Es imposible ser feliz con personas como yo, no soy digna de este mundo. Soy la culpable de la infelicidad de todos y en verdad deseo morirme. Total, para vivir así es mejor morirse. Ni recuerdo cuando fue la última vez que experimenté alegría por algo que no tuviera un manto de mentira sobre el. Tengo unas enormes ganas de llorar, pero ni me salen las lágrimas ¿Así que como piensas que me siento?

-No pienses de esa manera, no es verdad que no te quisiéramos

-Perdóname Asuna-su madre interrumpió a su hermano- yo soy la culpable por no haberte puesto atención, por no apoyarte y estar hay, pensé que solo era rebeldía propia de tu edad, pero no sabía la gran amargura que cargabas y de todo lo que pasabas en tu escuela.

-Escuela a la que no quiero regresar nunca-suspiro- la verdad no sé si creerte madre, fueron tantos desplantes de tu parte, que en verdad ya no confió en nadie, quiero solo desaparecer y nunca mas volver.

-..-El medico la tomo de sus manos y la observo con una sonrisa triste antes de hablar-pero aunque tu no quieras darte la oportunidad de vivir, hay alguien que está dependiendo de ti a pesar de todo, asi que dale la oportunidad a el y dátela a ti, no lo debes de culpar por lo que te paso.

-De que habla-pregunto confundida

-Doctor no creo que sea el momento, es solo un error que se puede solucionar rápido

-No lo es y no permitiré eso-la observo nuevamente con sus ojos ceñudos-Asuna, respira profundo y trata de entender la situación por favor, estas embarazada

-El fruto del amor, aunque pasajero nunca es un pecado, una pequeña parte de ti y del ser que amaste tanto está creciendo a contra viento en tu interior-hablo por primera vez la enfermera que los acompañaba observando el rostro horrorizado de la paciente.

-Un bebe?, de Kazuto?-repitió mientras negaba, ese bastardo debió de morirse con ella, su salud no era la mejor y no se alimentó en mucho tiempo, pero aun asi le vienen con esa noticias que la hundió mas en la desesperación-Esto debe de ser una broma.

-No lo es desgraciadamente-respondió Kyouko cruzada de brazos

-Debes de dejarlo vivir-volvio a repetir mientras que la respiración y el ritmo cardiaco de su paciente se incrementaba-cálmate por favor.

-No me importa!-grito con fuerza haciéndolos sobresaltar, pero el dolor punzante que sintió en su cabeza le hizo respirar profundo y tratar de contenerse un poco para luego dirigirse hacia el doctor-usted debe de estar equivocado, eso no puede ser verdad!

-Lo es, tienes un mes de gestación y aunque tuviste dos hemorragias por las complicaciones que tuviste, fueron menores y logramos controlarlo

-No me importa, no lo quiero!-grito nuevamente tratando de quitarse todo lo que tenia encima

-Calmate!

-Asuna-Su madre la sujeto de los hombros para contenerla, la joven estaba en una negación que se le hacía imposible de soportar- Si no lo quieres está bien, te apoyo, eres menor de edad así que firmaremos los permisos médicos para hacerte un aborto.

La sonrisa suave de Kouchirou se borró en un segundo alarmado, que había dicho su madre?, abortar el regalo que a pesar de todo estaba creciendo en su hermana?, aquel que pensaba que la ayudaría a salir de ese estado?. Como es que su madre había pensado siquiera en esas palabras, cometer un acto abominable contra un ser inocente y libre de pecados, matar a alguien por el simple placer de no quererlo en su camino, no era un objeto que botas a la basura y te olvidas de el, es algo vivo!, es algo que podía percibir como suyo también, podía ser difícil en esa situación, pero estaba seguro que si recién despertada hermana no podía aceptar cometer tal brutalidad, por mas que le este yendo mal, no puede aceptar tal hecho..o si?

-Que dices madre, estas loca!

-Por favor cálmense todos, la paciente esta delicada y no pueden someterla a estos eventos, si les dije lo del bebe es porque debían de saberlo y ella no podía quedarse cegada toda la vida por el hecho.

-Callese!, usted no entiende nada, no está en mi cuerpo, no siente lo que yo siento!-le grito Asuna-yo no soy nada, no valgo nada, como puede pensar que me puedo hacer cargo de un ser que fue concebido bajo los engaños y la humillación!, como cree que me siento, no soy una maldita piñata de la que todos se puedan desahogar también tengo sentimientos, también soy quien tomo decisiones y si me quiero morir y desaparecer para no estorbar, eso no ha cambiado, así tal vez nadie me extrañará y sus vidas mejoraran, tal vez sin mí todo cambiará y serán felices, nadie recordara al final a este bebe concebido en el pecado, en la miseria!

-Pero yo si lo recordare porque soy su padre!-grito una furiosa voz desde el marco de la puerta.

Todos se giraron hacia aquella dirección y notaron con no poca sorpresa y gratitud como un pelinegro de ojos grises venía acompañado de su madre y hermana. Sus ojos estaban iluminados por lágrimas de rabia y desesperación.

-No cometas una locura por mi culpa Asuna-le dijo mientras entraba-déjalo vivir que si tu no lo quieres, yo lo querré por los dos, pero no lo culpes por mis errores, tú no eres así, escucha lo que estas diciendo.

-Kazuto-sintió que el mundo giraba vertiginosamente y pronto respiraba con trabajo en busca del preciado a lo que el doctor debió de colocarle la máscara- maldito, viniste a ver si habías completado tu trabajo!

-Cálmate Asuna, déjame hablar-trato de acercarse pero un golpe en su rostro de nueva cuenta lo hizo trastabillar, la pelirroja estaba fuera de si y no quería saber de el- Puedes golpearme todo lo que quieras, es verdad que lo merezco, pero por favor piensa en nuestro hijo.

-No es tu hijo maldito, yo nunca fui tu mujer, solo fui un títere para la diversión de tus amigos y tuya, lárgate yo hago con mi vida lo que quiera!- se echó a llorar no pudiendo soportar mas la verdad que le tiraban de lleno, Kazuto también estaba llorando por sus acciones, por verle en ese lamentable estado, por haberle hecho tanto daño y que sabía no podía ser reparado con solo palabras. De pronto la pelirroja comenzó a ponerse más pálida, los ritmos cardiacos decrecieron y en un segundo se desmayó ante la incertidumbre de todos.

-Salgan todos de inmediato!-ordeno el medico oprimiendo el botón de la parte superior de la cama con el código azul en proceso. Pronto las enfermeras entraron para ayudar a sacar a todos, incluyendo a un pálido pelinegro que no dejaba de observar la escena.

Un enfermera que lo acompañaba le tomo de los hombros cuando la reanimación comenzó y le dijo para llamarle la atención.

-El embarazo a estas alturas se considera de alto riesgo-los ojos grises se tornaron más inestables que antes- por su edad, por las condiciones que ha tenido que soportar su cuerpo y aunque lo hemos estado controlando no podemos saber que pasara en el futuro, ella debe de aceptar grandes cambios desde este momento por su cuidado, lo primero recuperarse de este episodio y decidir qué hará, porque esa depresión que tiene le puede ocasionar que sufra otro intento de aborto.

Kazuto escondió su rostro en sus manos como señal de dolor, sabía que todo lo que le decía la enfermera era cierto y también sabia a donde quería llegar con esa conversación, su madre y la de Asuna estaban pendientes.

-En este caso tu prioridad debe de ser ella y el amor que pienso sientes por ella, se que ese pequeño ángel que está esperando ya se robó tu corazón, pero la confusión, el terror y la negación de la señorita también son válidos. Nosotros como médicos no somos partidarios de los abortos, pero en este caso mi recomendación es que trates de hablar con ella sin presionarla, dile la verdad, ábrele en verdad tu corazón, no le mientas más, dile que lo que esta creciendo en su interior es un milagro y uno muy hermoso-Lo abrazo al ver que estaba por derrumbarse en una silla- Inténtalo con compresión, con mucha paciencia porque este camino no va a ser nada fácil, pero si en un mes no lo has logrado, nosotros les ayudaremos con el aborto antes de que sea más peligroso y si así ella lo decide.

Kazuto al escuchar todo esto se echó a llorar sin contenerlo en los brazos de su madre, era un hombre que normalmente nada lo haría titubear, pero esto rayaba de todo lo que conocía.

-Mi niño, no podemos hacer nada, la vida a veces nos pone en estas encrucijadas, pero no te desalientes que si mi hermana hubiese perdido las esperanzas en tu embarazo, tu no estarías aca, por eso le doy gracias a la vida y tu también debes de hacerlo-le dijo tomando su rostro entre sus manos y lo miro dulcemente-No estoy de acuerdo en la forma en la que esto llego a término, tus acciones fueron las que desencadenaron el actual presente, pero te apoyare en la decisión que tomes si quieres hacerte cargo del bebe si su madre no lo acepta. Ten confianza a lo mejor ella comienza a amar a esa criatura, ese laso que une a madres e hijos no es invisible ni se puede negar, tienes que tener fe y mucha paciencia para recuperar lo que tú mismo has propiciado.

Mientras que en la habitación el doctor y las enfermeras lograban restablecer el corazón de su paciente, afuera Kazuto asentía con su cabeza y observando a la familia de Asuna se acercó a ellos y se hinco en el suelo en pose de arrepentimiento.

-Les suplico su perdón, se que no merezco estar aca, pero les pido que me den una segunda oportunidad, mi hijo no puede desaparecer de este mundo de esta manera.

-Amas a mi hija-pregunto Shouzou

-Eso mi querido señor Yuuki no lo puedo decir-los tres fruncieron su ceño- pero lo que si puedo abogar es a los sentimientos cálidos que ella me ha hecho sentir desde que me acerque. Convivir con ella ha sido una grata experiencia y le tengo mucho cariño-subió su rostro hacia ellos para que pudieran ver que hablaba enserio- aun no es amor, pero por ese bebe que viene hare todo lo que esté a mi alcance para que me perdone.

-Es decir, que solo te sientes responsable por mi sobrino?-pregunto furioso el mayor de los hermanos Yuuki

-No, me siento responsable por dos vidas que le han dado un giro radical a mi vida y que no quiero que desaparezcan así nada más.

-Un mocoso como tu que puede saber del amor-comenzó Kyouko- yo falle en mi deber de madre porque no le preste atención, pero tu mocoso, arruinaste toda su vida!

Después de enfrentar la furia de la familia de Asuna y saber que la pelirroja descansaba después de ese episodio, decidió montar guardia frente a su puerta, se mantuvo velando el sueño de la chica que al principio le pareció solo una apuesta más de sus amigos y que solo pasaba por ser su compañera de curso, pero mientras que la fue tratando le pareció un hermoso capullo que solo esperaba para brotar bajo aquella silueta de Patito Feo que siempre mostraba todos.

Esa noche no durmió, pensaba en todo lo que le habían dicho la enfermera y el doctor y trataba de idear la mejor manera de conversar con Asuna de lo que les estaba pasando, el sabía que el orgullo de ella estaba herido y costaría que le dejara hablar, pero también sabía que la pelirroja tenía un gran corazón y que ella lo amaba todavía por mas que intentara odiarlo, después de todo ese bebe era fruto de su amor y que es una pequeña bendición.

Se acercó a la ventana de cristal donde podía observar el panorama de la joven dormida y rodeada por todos aquellos aparatos que la hacían ver pequeña y más delicada de lo que estaba. Coloco su mano en contra del cristal y sus lágrimas no pudieron evitar volver a caer.

-No puedo decir que te amo porque sería un error de mi parte, no niego que siento algo especial hacia ti que me encrespa de los nervios y me pone de mal humor, pero espero que me des la oportunidad de estar a tu lado para enmendar mis errores, así podre saber si al final llego a sentir lo mismo que tú. Un amor puro que me dio todo sin esperar nada a cambio y que yo me encargue de pisotear sin saber si te afectaba-cayo de rodillas ante el dolor-Perdóname, se que soy un maldito adolescente que no sabe nada de la vida, pero perdóname, despierta y dime que me darás esa oportunidad y se la darás a nuestro hijo.

Sus amigos habían tratado de contactarlo toda la tarde para saber de las novedades y solo Ryoutarou le había hecho compañía mientras que observaba la escena. En sus ojos también se podía observar el dolor y el arrepentimiento, solo eran unos malditos adolescentes con problemas y hormonas que no sabían controlar.

Nadie sabía cómo podría resultar todo, porque un roto Patito feo se debatía entre su vida y la muerte y un caballero negro quería su perdón a toda costa. El silencio de ese pasillo solo se rompía por las maquinas conectadas y por el llanto incesante que no dejaba de brotar.

 **Asuna, apareciste en mi vida como si fueras una persona más del montón, pero fue tu extraña forma de ser y amar la que inexplicablemente trajo la luz e iluminaste mi camino, desde entonces me cuesta tanto no tenerte a mi lado, de no escucharte. Te ruego que sigas siendo ese brillo que me da fuerzas para seguir adelante porque lo único que ansío es tenerte a mi lado y ver juntos a ese pequeño ángel que nos ha unido sin darnos cuenta**.

 **Si el amor surge mi hermoso Patito, me sentiría el hombre más dichoso del mundo**

 **CONTINUARA…**

 **Bueno les pido perdón por todo lo que ha tenido que pasar Asuna, pero así es la vida y no podríamos cambiarla para ponerla todo de rosa.**

 **Gracias a todos los que me han seguido y dejado rewiers, saben que me encanta leer todo lo que les da dejado mis escritos aunque sea un mar de lágrimas jejeje y por cierto a mi familia del famdon acá les dejo la parte que tanto anhelaban leer.**

 **Sumi-sama gracias por ese regalo de cumpleaños que actualizaste, me ha dejado en la tristeza y alegría a la vez, esta pareja tiene muchas facetas que amor ver.**

 **Sin más que agregar nos vemos en la siguiente actualización.**

 **Sayo.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hola a todos, una vez más les traigo un aporte a este hermoso fandom y a esta historia.**

 **En este capítulo muchos sucesos comienzan a develarse y el Patito feo pronto deberá de tomar una decisión.**

 **Vamos al capítulo, pasen…**

 **Un poco de paz antes de la tormenta..**

 **PATITO FEO**

 **KiriAsu**

 **AU**

 **Cuando la tristeza te invade ciega tu alma y no te deja ver la realidad claramente y aunque puedas sacarla de ti, no te animas a hacerlo.**

 **TRES SEMANAS DESPUES**

Las nubes de tormenta no dejaban de acumularse, los rayos estaban a todo esplendor demostrando la fría temporada que había comenzado.

Caminaba aunque su cuerpo ya no podía mas, aunque su corazón estaba ya muy cansado, el no podía detenerse, su mente, su corazón y su alma lo torturaban con recuerdos del pasado y presente, la vida lo castigaba por sus errores y ahora no sabía que hacer, que más decir.

Se encontraba en la que hasta hace poco era una concurrida calle llena de luces y de establecimientos comerciales espectaculares, establecimientos que invitaban a degustar con la vista el contenido que mostraban. Solo pocas personas transitaban por ese sector a esas altas horas de la noche y estas poco o nada notaban a aquel joven de cabellos negros y ojos grises, aquellos ojos que ahora miraban sin vida porque ya no querían mirar, estaba completamente empapado, mojado de pies a cabeza, temblaba de frio y lloraba en silencio. Había salido corriendo del hospital aquella tarde luego de otro encuentro con quien hasta hace poco fue la víctima de sus frustraciones, las palabras dedicadas a su persona y al bebe que esperaban, lo había dejado en ese estado.

-Dejaste frio mi corazón cuando me abandonaste-pensaba con la mirada perdida-dejaste mi alma vacía cuando jugaste conmigo. Aquella felicidad y amor eterno que me profesaste todo fue mentira y me convertiste en la persona que no quería ser-su cuerpo vacío ya no podía sentir la alegría que en antaño lo hacía suspirar por lo hermoso de la vida-Porque me dejaste, porque no me apoyaste cuando más lo necesite- sus memorias del ayer regresaban una y otra vez, no estaba hablando de una persona en especial, los recuerdos le mostraban dos personas que le habían transformado en el monstruo que Asuna le demostraba que se había convertido.

De repente algo le llamo la atención, se detuvo frente a una vidriera que despertaba su dolor con más profundidad, su corazón le comenzó a doler con fuerza y su mano debió de colocarse en ese lugar porque no podía contenerlo. Delicadas ropitas de bebes, múltiples juegos infantiles, retazos de accesorios, cunas y muebles de miles de colores. Su mente lo hizo verse sonriendo y tomando muchas cosas para su bebe, se vio acompañado por una pelirroja que le sonreía con dulzura mientras mostraba los conjuntos que le podían poner al pequeño que no tenia forma definida, la vio con una hermosa barriguita, se acercó para abrazarla y besarla en los labios y darle las gracias por ese obsequio.

La dueña del local quien estaba terminando el inventario noto al joven apoyado en su ventana, estaba temblando, su mirada perdida en su mercancía y lloraba causándole gran pesar

-Te sucede algo querido?, puedo ayudarte?-le pregunto con cautela sacándolo de su sueño, su mirada gris se juntó con la castaña por un momento, quiso hacer un intento de sonrisa mientras se alejaba del lugar y le negó con la cabeza.

-Gracias, pero nadie puede ayudarme

-Todos podemos ayudarnos-lo agarro de su manga conteniendo su huida-Toma-saco algo de su abrigo y se lo entrego

-No es necesario-le dijo en susurros

-Tomalo como el primer regalo que le puedes dar a aquel ser por el que estas sufriendo-abrio el saquito y le mostro un conjunto de botines azules, eran tan pequeños que le causaron ternura-Un bebe no es causa de tristeza pase lo que pase, ese angelito debe de haber llegado a este mundo para hacerte feliz-toco su mejilla-no sucumbas, se fuerte.

-Gracias-fue todo lo que pudo decir guardando el obsequio.

La mujer con tristeza observo como el joven se fue a paso lento caminando a dirección desconocida, su figura pronto se perdió en la soledad de la tormenta.

 **La llegada de un bebé siempre es motivo de felicidad, no de tristeza. Un ser puro que llegará a nuestros hogares a darnos todo su amor, para demostrarnos qu no hay nada en esta vida que nos una mas que esa alma que entre los dos hemos creado. No puedo decir que te amo, pero esa semilla me demuestra que mi ser no está muerto, que mi alma puede sonreír con alivio y mi corazón puede dejar entrar a alguien que sin mentiras ni engaños estará allí por el resto de mi vida.**

 **++PATITO FEO++**

 **FLASHBACK**

3 semanas habían transcurrido desde su ingreso al hospital, tiempo en el que había recuperado un poco su salud para sacarla de la UCI y la enviaron a su propia habitación para seguir monitoreando su estado. Estaba estresada, quería largarse de se lugar y no continuar con aquella pesadilla que dia a dia la acompañaba, sus ojos ambarinos iluminados como dos estrellas en el pasado ahora estaban opacos y siempre que bajaban y observaban la curva que su vientre poco a poco mostraba la hacía sentirse vacía, contrariada y muy enojada.

Esa mañana de sábado Asuna despertó con un gran dolor de cabeza y apenas se colocó sus lentes este aumento más al notar la figura derrumbada sobre el sofá de cierto pelinegro que se había empeñado en hacerle la vida imposible, este se había negado en dejarla sola y se turnaba con su hermano y padres para acompañarla en su estadía allí.

-No veo porque quieres quedarte al lado de una basura como yo-pronuncio en voz baja mientras se quitaba las sabanas que la cubrían y se levantaba para ir al baño. Sus ojos por un momento escanearon la figura pálido del rostro de Kazuto, se notaba que tenía ojeras, estaba pálido y su rostro denotaba angustia, angustia que la joven no entendía-acaso es otra de tus apuestas con tus amigos?.

Negando un momento abrió la puerta del baño e ingreso sin hacer el menor ruido, pero una vez que estuvo segura en la soledad del lugar sintió un fuerte mareo que la hizo tambalearse, cerro sus ojos esperando que pasara, su respiración se aceleró y poco y sentía que la tierra se le tragaba con fuerza porque el dolor se duplicaba en su cabeza cada vez más. Pasados unos minutos en los que se aseguró que estaba un poco mejor, se levantó con cautela y se acercó al lavado para beber un poco de agua, pero no había dado más de tres pasos cuando todo comenzó a obscurecerse a su alrededor y cayo desmayada con todo su peso en el suelo dl baño.

El ruido que produjo al caer termino de despertar a su acompañante quien se había sentado al notar su ausencia en la cama, los últimos días había estado muy al pendiente de la salud de Asuna y la del bebe, el doctor les dijo que al dia siguiente le harían la primer ecografía para saber del estado real y general del feto. Asunto que nuevamente incomodo a Asuna quien de forma obstinada repetía que no quería continuar con aquello y que era su culpa por haberla metido en ese problema.

-Asuna?-se levanto rápidamente y abrió la puerta del baño quedando helado del susto al verla tendida en el piso inconsciente y con un hilo de sangre que corría por su frente que se había roto al caer, reacciono de inmediato la tomo entre sus brazos y la coloco en la cama oprimiendo el botón de llamado de la enfermera que estaba al cuidado de ella, reviso el pulso, el estado de la herida que no era muy profunda y trato de reanimarla- Asuna, me escuchas, Asuna!

-Que sucedió?-pregunto la enfermera que entraba y se preocupaba por lo que veía

-La encontré tirada en el baño al despertar, parece que se desmayó y esto ocurrió, lo siento fue mi culpa por no estar atento-pronuncio al ver como ella llamaba a una compañera y raudas se disponían a atender a la paciente quien poco a poco recobraba la conciencia.

-Que..que sucedió?-pregunto una vez que trato de enfocar su distorsionada vista en sus acompañantes, sus lentes habían sido retirados para ayudar en su curación frontal.

-No se preocupe señoria Yuuki- comenzó la enfermera- tuvo un fuerte mareo y se cayó en el baño

-..-no respondió de inmediato a eso, frunció el ceño al sentir que el malestar no se había ido y las náuseas la envolvían-quiero ir al baño a vomitar

-No la podemos dejarse parar en este momento señorita, pero si necesita vomitar hágalo aca por favor-le paso un recipiente medico, ella la miro ceñuda

-No estoy invalida ya les he dicho, déjenme parar!-les exigió gritando

-Asuna escúchalas, no puedes levantarte ahora-comenzó a hablar Kazuto a su lado

-Todo esto es tu culpa, no entiendo que haces acá todos los días!-le grito-porque no te largas?, porque no me dejas en paz?

-Porque mi deber es estar tanto a tu lado en el del bebe, no cometeré el mismo error del pasado

-No me hagas reír-le escupió con frialdad golpeándolo en el hombro cuando las ganas de vomitar se incrementaron, esto la hizo levantarse con rapidez del lugar sobresaltando a sus acompañantes, camino con paso rápido al baño y aunque no viera bien se arrodillo justo en el sanitario al momento de comenzar a vomitar. Kazuto la había seguido y la agarro justo antes de llegar al sanitario para evitar que la carrera terminara en otro golpe. Mientras que la veía trasbocar lo poco o nada que estaba en esos momentos en su estómago le sobaba la espalda sintiendo en su cuerpo el mismo malestar que ella contenía-esto es tu maldita culpa-escucho que le decía jadeando

-Asuna yo

-No me toques-se alejó de el sintiendo como las enfermeras entraban al lugar para ayudarla-todo lo que me pasa es tu culpa, no entiendo que es lo que esperas si al final de este maldito mes, esto-señalando su vientre-ya no interferirá en tu vida ni en la mía, nuestros caminos se separaran tal y como tú mismo lo quisiste desde el principio de tu jueguito.

-No hables de esa manera Asuna, entiende que es una vida la que está en juego y es mi hijo el que esta allí aunque no lo quieras

-No me importa, tu nunca has hecho algo que valga la pena, eres una maldita persona que considere el mejor hombre del mundo pero ya no más, te odio y quiero que te marches de mi vida, te detesto y escúchame bien, jamás, jamás esta cosa en mi vientre verá la luz del mundo, jamás permitiré que una copia de tu ADN este en este mundo sucio e inmundo-sus lágrimas estaban retenidas sin querer sacarlas por la rabia que la envolvía.

-Señorita Asuna basta-le dijo una de las enfermeras que la ayudaba a llegar a su cama y le entregaba un vaso de agua con unas pastillas para controlar el malestar.

-No me importa, odio toda esta situación me siento en una cárcel de oro en la que todos a la fuerza quieren que este y que la acepte por algo que no está en mis manos.

Kazuto se mantenía de pie bajo el marco de la puerta del baño, su cuerpo temblaba de impotencia y rabia, esa mujer tierna y comprensiva había cambiado radicalmente, su egoísmo y su oidio le nublaban el juicio y su propio cuerpo temblaba de impotencia. Sus dolidos ojos bajaron un momento notando un detalle que se le había pasado por alto cuando recogió a Asuna la primera vez, el bote de la basura se había caído de lado y su contenido había sido desperdigado, al disponerse a recoger lo que se había derramado se encontró con todos los medicamentos y las vitaminas para el embarazo que le habían comprado a Asuna desde hace dos semanas, la pelirroja a regaña dientes había accedido después de una pequeña discusión con sus padres a seguir el tratamiento que le había recetado la pediatra asignada a su caso. Kazuto se extrañó al ver que todo estaba intacto como si no hubiesen sido abiertos y se dispuso a revisar, lo que no hizo mas que corroborar sus miedos, nada de lo que le había sido recetado había sido tocado y ella se las había ingeniado la manera en la que todos pensaran que si las estaba tomando cada vez que se las entregaban.

-..-La rabia que subió como fuego por su garganta no la pudo contener, dio un fuerte golpe a la puerta haciendo sobresaltar a las acompañantes de la habitación quienes lo vieron extrañados, sus ojos se escondieron en su flequillo mientras que se acercaba a la cama y le tiraba todo a la sorprendida pelirroja- No quieres las medicinas, pues no las tomes!, no quieres a mi hijo, pues no lo tengas, al fin y al cabo nunca pensaste en como yo debía de sentirme!-la agarro de su mano-te juro que he aguantado todos estos días, tratando de ser mejor, pero tu Asuna me lo haces muy difícil, quiero componer todo pero veo que solo he gastado mi tiempo en una niña insulsa que solo busca la muerte!

-Basta joven Kirigaya!

-…-Asuna sonrió de medio lado mientras que le lanzaba un golpe directo en su quijada que lo hizo trastabillar- claro que no voy a tener esta carga y menos contigo, si soy una niña insulsa tu eres un monstruo cobarde, lárgate de mí vista que no quiero verte jamás!

-No tienes sentimientos

-ah y acaso los tienes tú?, no te hagas el digno Kirigaya Kazuto, que tú mismo me dijiste que yo era una puta que me acostaba fácil con cualquiera y no estaba sorda cuando comentaste con arrogancia frente a todos tus amigos que este asunto no era tuyo.

-…-sintió una fuerte cachetada interna por recibir el veneno de sus propias palabras causantes de la locura, sus puños se cerraron y se dio media vuelta con la rabia plasmada en su rostro impotente-me largo de acá, veo que no hay manera de hacerte entender las cosas

-Mejor

 **END FLASHBACK**

 **++PATITO FEO++**

A la mañana siguiente Kyouko y Midori había levantado a la fuerza a Asuna para que se alistara en su consulta, no había querido levantarse por mas que quisiera, sus malestares, vómitos y el sueño constante que la estaban atrapando últimamente no la dejaban de alterar.

Midori se había mantenido calmada, su hijo no había regresado la noche anterior a su casa después de enterarse de la discusión que ambos tuvieron y gracias a Ryoutarou supo que se lo había encontrado en medio de una banca del parque central muy bebido, así que se lo llevo a su casa para que descansara. Como madre esa situación le angustiaba, pero no podía decir mucho a favor de su retoño, después de todo el mismo había cometido este grave acto de humillación hacia la persona que le había demostrado un amor puro y sincero. Ella estaba allí para ayudar a Asuna en todo lo que considerara necesario, le quería hacer ver con dulces palabras y acciones que ese bebe no era un error y que muchas personas lo estaban esperando con ansias para darle su abrigo y amor.

Llegaron al piso 3 con facilidad, un largo pasillo color rosa palido con gran variedad de diseñor infantiles las recibió, no había mucha gente allí, solo unas cuentas enfermeras haciendo su trabajo y algunos pacientes, el ir y venir de mujeres gestantes o con niños le llamo la atención a la pelirroja quien los veía con extraña curiosidad. Sus pasos se detuvieron en un consultorio al fondo donde no se veía un alma, ella se sentó en el banco acompañada de las dos mujeres y suspiro al sentir un pequeño mareo.

-Tengo hambre-sentencio mientras se sobaba las cienes, su estómago le rugía en búsqueda del alimento.

-Cuando salgamos de la consulta te llevare a desayunar-respondió tranquilamente su madre mientras que revisaba los correos que le habían mandado su esposo e hijo sobre la situación del dia de hoy.

-Toma Asuna, esto te calmara el hambre y las náuseas-pronuncio Midori haciendo que levantara su mirada de su celular para ver la escena. La patriarca Kirigaya le hacía entrega a su hija de un paquete de galletas saladas- son ricas y te mantendrán calmada un momento, ya después como tu madre dijo iremos a comer te parece?

-Gracias-sonrió como una niña con un juguete nuevo, los alimentos le daban felicidad infinita, últimamente no dejaba de babear al sentir cualquier olor, claro que otros la habían vaciar su estómago-quiero comer pizza!

-Ese no es un alimento saludable para tu estado querida-le acaricio su rostro ceñudo

-No quiero la comida del hospital, es un asco, sabe horrible!-se quejó mientras comía con ansias las galletas

-Se lo diremos a la doctora para que te una nueva dieta, asi no te faltaran las vitaminas que se necesita y te sabrá delicioso- ambas madres notaron como una joven de cabello corto salía del consultorio con una sonrisa.

-Disculpa, eres Yuuki Asuna?

-La misma-respondió terminando de comer y parándose

-La doctora Himekawa se ha retrasado un poco para la consulta, está en una emergencia pediátrica y me pidió que la esperaran un poco, no tarda- hizo una reverencia ante las 3 mujeres quienes suspiraron.

-si no hay nada mas que hacer-pronuncio Asuna mientras que pensaba en volver a sentarse, pero una vez que dio media vuelta se encontró con una pequeña niña-Eh?

La pequeña había llegado hasta ellas sin que lo notaran, era de un cabello negro azulado, su cabello atado en dos trenzas a cada lado y su dedo gordo siendo chupado la hacían ver muy tierna. Los ojos grises de ella las miraban con curiosidad y alegría, pero se había concentrado en la pancita leve que Asuna dejaba mostrar a pesar de sus ropas.

-Quien eres pequeña, te perdiste?- pregunto Midori observando el pasillo

-Kanabe- respondió la pequeña alejando un momento su dedo de la boca se acercó a Asuna y le toco su pierna-baja

-Hola Kanabe-chan-pronuncio Asuna mientras se sentaba de regreso en la silla y atraía a la casual visitante del lugar-donde esta tu mami?

-alla-señalo mas alla de la recepción- bebe?-pregunto señalando el vientre de la pelirroja que se tensó ante ello

-Si-le respondió sorprendiéndose cuando la pequeña se alegró de sobremanera y con sus manitos toco su vientre

\- mi mami también tiene un bebe en la barriguita, mi hermanita, se mueve?

-No, aún es muy pequeño para eso Kanabe-chan, cuántos años tienes?

-Cuatro-le agarro su mano y la tironeo-ven

Sin que las 3 adultas pudieran hacer algo la pequeña se llevó a la curiosa Asuna hacia la sala mas grande del piso, al entrar notaron que estaba lleno de juguetes, de colores explosivos, de cunas, juegos y lo principal de pequeños niños que no pasaban de pocos meses de vida.

-Que es esto?-pregunto sorprendida mientras observaba como Kanabe la llevaba hacia una joven pelinegra con reflejos azules. Ante esto Midori paro en el acto sorprendida.

-Mami!-la llamo haciendo que su progenitora volteara a verla con una sonrisa

-Kanabe donde te metiste y quien es esta señorita?-pregunto mientras observaba con curiosidad a la joven que su retoño mantenía tomada de su mano.

-Yuuki Asuna- respondió la nombrada-perdón, es que Kanabe-chan me trajo acá

-No te preocupes Asuna-san, mi hija le gusta mostrarle esta sala a las futuras mamas

-Que es este lugar?

-es una especie de guardería, aca los padres aprenden como atender las necesidades de sus hijos, además esto también ayuda para que puedan ser adoptados

-Adoptados?-pregunto asombrada

-Si, estos bebes son abandonados por sus padres o entregados a las autoridades cuando no tienen un hogar, ellos son muy afortunados porque no todos sobreviven al calvario al que se enfrentan al nacer-noto como la pelirroja se tensó-Asuna-san?

-Sachi?-se escuchó una voz sorprendida y ronca. Al voltear a mirar Midori la veía con profunda sorpresa a lo que la mencionada también reacciono igual

-Midori-san, que sorpresa volver a verla-toco su vientre de 5 meses mientras que le sonreía

-..-Midori bajo la mirada hacia Kanabe, sus ojos grises y su apariencia la habían sacudido al verla por primera vez, pero al ver a su madre le confirmo que no estaba tan loca, abrió sus ojos en estupor al comprenderlo-Por ella te fuiste hace más de 4 años?

-Si, usted sabe lo que sucedió entonces Señora Midori, así que fue mejor alejarme antes de que la situación se complicara mas-respondió con pesar

-Se conocen?-pregunto Kyoukou

-Si, ella es Ishida Sachi, mejor amiga de mi hija Suguha y por un tiempo la primera novia de mi hijo Kazuto

-Qué?-grito Asuna con sorpresa-su primera novia?

-Asi es, pero lo nuestro no funciono como yo hubiese deseado, pasaron muchas cosas y bueno el destino hizo que nos separásemos-la vio con curiosidad-que eres tu de Kazuto que te sorprende?

-…-

-Es la madre del futuro bebe que Kazuto espera-respondió Midori ante el mutismo de la pelirroja

-Kazuto va a ser papa?

El ambiente se tensó por un momento siendo cortado por el llanto de un bebe cercano y la risa de Kanabe quien fue a verlo.

-Mami!

-Ya voy querida-se levantó tranquilamente y se acercó a la cuna seguida de una curiosa Asuna, quien al asomarse en el causante de aquel alboroto quedo sorprendida en su sitio.

Entre las mantas había la figura pequeña de una bebe de piel lechosa y cabello negro, era muy pequeña para decir que estaba sana y los cables que tenía conectados a sus muñecas y pecho la hacían ver muy endeble. Apenas Sachi la cargo y le dio de comer de su propio pecho la pequeña se calmó, fue entonces que la pelirroja noto que un electrocardiograma estaba junto a la cuna y sus cables son los que estaban conectados al pecho de la pequeña de hermosos ojos negros. Ojos que se abrieron al calmarse y que la absorbieron en un abismo de ternura.

-Se llama Yui-pronuncio Kanabe acariciando su cabello y jugando con sus manitos que la habían buscado en forma de protección.

-Tiene apenas 5 meses de vida pero ha sido una total guerrera de la vida-respondió Sachi

-A que te refieres?-pregunto Asuna sentándose a su lado

-La madre de Yui nunca la quiso desde que supo de su embarazo-Asuna se tensó-hizo todo lo posible para perderla, pero nunca lo logro hasta pasados los 7 meses de gestación cuando las contracciones se presentaron y entro en labor de parto. Llego a la clínica, dio a luz y poco después desapareció dejando una nota donde le cedía la patria potestad al estado-suspiro-Yui nació con problemas respiratorios y una enfermedad del corazón que la hacían una candidata directa a la muerte si no fuera por su fuerte espíritu y la tecnología.

-…-fue en ese momento que Sachi le mostro el pecho de la pequeña y abrió sus ojos en estupor al notar como una cicatriz adornada el pecho de la pequeña-no puede ser.

-Es llamada TGV, es decir, transposición de los grandes vasos, una enfermedad congénita que se hubiese podido evitar de haber controles prenatales y la disposición de su madre a darle una mejor gestación-las lágrimas de Asuna comenzaron a salir.

-Va a morir?

-Si no se hubiese diagnosticado a los pocos días de haber nacido puede que si.

-Que es el TGV?-sin quererlo la pequeña Yui paso a sus brazos, Sachi la ayudo a acomodarla para que no se inquietara y llorara. Esta balbuceo y le dio una pequeña sonrisa que le hizo estremecer, sus manitas tan pequeñas como eran agarraron sus dedos con una fuerza increíble, era como si le dijera que no había de que preocuparse.

-Bueno, para ser sencilla la explicación, en nuestro cuerpo existen dos grandes vasos que transportan la sangre a la altura de nuestro corazón- Kanade se señaló su pecho haciendo énfasis a la palabras de su madre haciendo sonreír a las 4 mujeres- si, gracias amor, bueno la arteria pulmonar que conduce la sangre sin oxígeno del corazón a los pulmones y la aorta que lleva sangre con oxígeno del corazón al resto del cuerpo. En esta enfermedad ambos vasos se intercambian de lugares, asi que la aorta termina llevando sangre sin oxígeno al resto del cuerpo, sangre que no sirve para nada, mientras que la pulmonar lleva sangre con oxígeno una y otra vez a los pulmones. Es por eso que los bebes mueren con prontitud si no se detecta a tiempo, terminan ahogándose en su propia sangre.

Asuna asintió atrayéndola más hacia su cuerpo, el calor del pequeño cuerpecito la reconfortaba de una extraña manera, sus pensamientos oscuros desaparecían uno a uno, era como si en carne propia le dijeran que eso le iba a pasar al bebe que estaba esperando. Su corazón comenzó a sentir compasión por si misma y algo de extraña conciencia hacia lo que tener un bebe implicaba.

-Como nació de 8 meses tuvo al principio problemas al respirar una vez que nació, se demoró caso 10 minutos en reaccionar y tuvo que estar en la incubadora con soporte hasta que se dieron cuenta de su problema, además estaba muy baja de peso y talla, algo claro por el descuido de su madre.

-Te convertiste en doctora Sachi?-pregunto Midori

-Estoy en segundo semestre, pero me encanta venir a ayudar al área de pediatría, siempre me han gustado mucho los niños-le dio una suave sonrisa para que el ambiente no se tornara mas serio del que estaba, después de todo tendría que hablar con ella sobre el asunto de Kanade y su desaparición años atrás.

-Y entonces?-pregunto Asuna interesada en la historia, tocaba con cuidado el rostro de Yui delineando sus hermosos contornos.

-Cuando se dieron cuenta de su problema la estuvieron medicando por algunos días, hasta que la sometieron a una arriesgada cirugía para detener una hemorragia que se presentó y semanas después cuando ya estaba en su peso ideal una mayor a corazón abierto, en la que buscaron corregir el problema.

-Lo lograron?

-Si, pero no fue fácil, por sus problemas le tomo casi un mes recuperarse de la cirugía, gracias a eso no necesitara ser sometida a mas tratamientos de esa índole ni estar atada a drogas.

-Y ese electrocardiograma?

-Es para monitorear su frecuencia cardiaca, aun los médicos no quieren darle de alta hasta que cumpla al menos 1 año, quieren saber que no vaya a sufrir más complicaciones que la afecten en un futuro. Su madre nunca tuvo el tacto para prever nada de lo que le puede estar pasando y por eso se le considera una criminal. Abandonar a un niño de esta manera y más querer abortar, es la cosa mas detestada en este mundo, solo los cobardes lo hacen, hay muchas cosas maravillosas en el mundo y considero que los hijos son parte de ellas, verlos y sentirlos crecer en tu interior es lo más hermoso que puede pasar y se convierte en una hermosa aventura cuando los sostienes por primera vez en tus brazos.

-…-Asuna bajo la cabeza consternada, saber de la historia y ver a la pequeña Yui la hicieron enfurecerse consigo misma, en verdad iba a quitarle la vida a un ser tan vulnerable?-Como sabes que vas a ser una buen madre?-pregunto ante la sorpresa de Sachi y el alivio de su madre y Midori quienes sonrieron.

-Eso nunca lo sabrás hasta que lo experimentes-observo de reojo las vendas en las muñecas de Asuna y el gesto de tristeza de las madres por lo que dedujo más o menos que pasaba- no existe ningún manual que te diga como criar a un bebe, cada hijo es diferente, cada experiencia es única-tomo su mano derecha y la coloco sobre su vientre haciendo que abriera los ojos-lo ves, en mi cuerpo hay una pequeña vida que cada día crece y que demuestra que tan vivo esta. El instinto de protección esta en nosotros y el querer estar a su lado nos hace superar cualquier adversidad sea física, económica o que tu pareja no quiera responder, tu vida la dedicas a tu retoño y créeme que es el regalo más especial que puedas encontrar.

-Tengo miedo-dijo bajo

-Yo tuve a Kanade a los 14 años-Asuna la vio sorprendida-nunca me he arrepentido de haberla tenido a pesar de la ausencia de su padre o los problemas económicos que se presenten, mis sueños no los he echado a la basura por eso, los he fusionado con mi vida de madre haciéndome sentir plena.

-…-Asuna iva a responder cuando la enfermera de antes se les acerco

-Disculpen la interrupción, señorita Yuuki ya la doctora ha llegado y la espera en su consultorio.

-Vas a una revisión?-pregunto Sachi

-No, voy a mi primera ecografía-le respondió con una expresión complicada a lo que la mano de Sachi se fortaleció sobre la suya.

-Te acompañare si me permites

-En serio?, pero y Yui?

-No te preocupes Yui está siendo cuidada por las enfermeras, déjame las llamo y te acompaño, si esta es tu primera ecografía que sea la mejor, allí te darás cuenta del real estado de tu bebe y lo podrás conocer.

-..-Los ojos de Asuna estaban indecisos observando el sonriente rostro de Yui quien se entretuvo jugando con su cabello

-Volveremos al terminar la revisión a verla, te parece?

-Podemos?

-Estas internada cierto?-la pelirroja asintió-entonces puedes venir todos los días a verla sin problema, no la darán en adopción hasta que cumpla más de año.

-Porque quieres acompañarme-le pregunto extrañada mientras entregaba a Yui a la enfermera, esta le dio una última sonrisa antes de ser depositada en la cuna y cerrara sus ojos.

-Porque necesitas apoyo en lo que te causa pánico-tomo de regreso su mano-vamos

-Esta bien-volteo hacia sus acompañantes-vienen?

-No querida estas en buenas manos-respondió Midori con una sonrisa- Kanade-chan te quedas con nosotras mientras tu mami acompaña a Asuna?

-Sip- respondió esta distraída en Yui

-Te esperaremos aca- respondió su madre

Las dos jóvenes salieron del lugar junto a la ayudante que las había llamado, Sachi le sonrio antes de hablarle

-Cuando esto se termine y regresemos con Yui, te parece si te cuento como era Kazuto antes de convertirse en ese arrogante hombre que conoces y que creo que ha hecho daño?

-Que?-respondió sorprendida

-Las respuestas que buscas a su comportamiento puede que yo las tenga-procedió a abrir la puerta del consultorio-puedes hacerme las preguntas que quieras, solo te pido que no odies a Kazuto ya suficiente trauma y dolor hay en el pasado.

-Me humillo de la peor manera posible-sus lentes se empañaron un momento-se aprovechó de mi amor hacia el y de los sentimientos que quise darle-cayo un momento dándose cuenta de lo que la pelinegra menciono-un trauma del pasado?

-No aprendes Kazuto-susurro en voz baja Sachi mientras que la doctora Himekawa se presentaba e iniciaban con todo el protocolo que ya llevaba de conocer en dos oportunidades. Su mente no dejaba de señalarle que este evento era peor que el ocurrido años atrás y debía al menos ayudar contando la verdad a la persona que cargaba en ese momento con la culpa y el odio de un error antiguo.

" **Estos antojos** **casi** **me v** **volvían** **loca** **la primera vez,** **pero desde** **que supe el porqué de ellos** **los tomé con gracia y los cumplí sin restricción. Hay una linda criaturita en mi vientre de nuevo y me anda pidiendo que le de comida, caricias y amor. Ser mama es el mejor trabajo del mundo y la más hermosa de las experiencias que podamos tener."**

 **++PATITO FEO++**

 **EN OTRO LUGAR DE LA CIUDAD**

Kazuto todavía se hallaba en la casa de su mejor amigo, estaba desayunando después de despertar con una enorme jaqueca por su resaca y porque su mismo cuerpo lo sentía pesado, el dia anterior había estado bajo la intemperie demasiado tiempo y le estaba sacando las cuentas, tenia una leve fiebre, pero eso era lo mínimo que le preocupaba, aquellas palabras de Asuna aun lo taladraban con fuerza y no dejaba que actuara con normalidad.

Los padres de su mejor amigo apenas lo trataban después de enterarse de lo que hicieron en la escuela, no les gustaba que su hijo anduviera en tan malas compañías pero tomando en cuenta de la actitud arrepentida del pelinegro y la insistencia de su hijo, lo dejaron quedarse a dormir. Era un desayuno algo frio y rígido, nadie tenía la intención de mencionar nada, salvo la madre del pelirrojo que con una u otra frase trataba de amenizar el comedor.

-Chicos coman mas, no quiero que dejen sobras en el plato

-Está bien-respondió Kazuto con un susurro tragando con dolor los alimentos, su cuerpo no le quería responder y el tampoco quería ponerle mucho empeño en preguntarse el porqué

-Yo me retiro-el patriarca de la familia no le presto más atención a los jóvenes y después de despedirse de su esposa partió a su trabajo.

-Que te vaya bien querido-lo despidió su esposa dejando solos a los jóvenes en el comedor

-Kazuto- Ryoutarou vio la oportunidad de hablar a solas, esa noche no lo había logrado por el alto grado de alcohol y el estado desesperado en el que se hallaba su amigo.

-Dime

-Yo creo que necesito saber algo importante- se sentó donde segundos antes estuvo su padre.

-Sobre qué?, tú ya lo sabes todo de mí y si me preguntas sobre Asuna olvídalo no quiero saber nada de ella hoy.

-No es sobre ella directamente-tanteo el terreno haciendo fruncir el ceño de su mejor amigo-no crees que le debes de hablar sobre Shino y Sachi?

-…-ante aquella mención abrió sus ojos en shock

-Ella necesita saber el porqué de tu comportamiento, yo lo he soportado todo este tiempo porque soy tu mejor amigo, pero me duele saber que nuevamente está ocurriendo

-No sigas- soltó impresionado, ese tema era pecado y habían jurado no volverlo a tratar, eso se enterró muy hondo en la memoria de los involucrados, como si nunca hubiese pasado, salvo que sus personalidades cambiaron de mal en peor al no aceptar la realidad de lo que había pasado-Porque hablas de eso?, que tiene que ver Asuna?

-Si quieres el perdón de Asuna, debes de decirle todo lo que ocurrio asi tal vez ella encuentre el aliciente de perdonarte y entender tus acciones-suspiro-somos jóvenes inmaduros, nos burlamos de cualquiera, somos los reyes porque asi lo quisimos, pero nos enterramos a nosotros mismos cuando no pudimos parar en hacer daño y tu amigo mío fuiste el más afectado junto a Sachi y Shino.

-No lo entendería

-Porque no lo intentas?

-Que estupidez

-No lo es amigo, mira en el predicamento en el que te encuentras por los demonios del pasado, se que amas a ese bebe que ella espera, lo sé porque tu mirada y acciones lo dicen todo y te duele en el alma el que Asuna quiera abortarlo por ser recordatorio de la amarga vivencia que se llevo contigo-suspiro-ella te gusta?

-Gustarme?, pero que dices, ella solo fue una juego del momento y nada mas-suspiro cerrando sus puños-no me gusta, es tan infantil y molesta que ahora esta haciendo que la comience a odiar por atreverse a matar a mi hijo

-Eso ni tú te lo crees

-..-estaba por contraatacar cuando sintió el celular vibrar, un mensaje había llegado de parte de su madre, así que desganado saco el aparato de su bolsillo y leyó el mensaje abriendo sus ojos con asombro- gemelos!

-Que!-grito el pelirrojo levantándose como resorte de su silla y observando el mensaje, salvo que cuando ambos creían que todo era color de rosa la continuación del mensaje le dio una cachetada al pobre padre.

" **Asuna espera gemelos Kazuto, nos lo acaba de confirmar la doctora que la atiende, están sanos hasta el momento y se puede decir que su madre está algo sorprendida ante la noticia, me hubiese gustado tener una cámara para capturar el momento. Por lo pronto hijo mío las consecuencias de tu pasado están cada vez más cerca, Sachi esta acá, ya conoció a Asuna, entablaron una buena relación y además es madre de una niña de 4 años, su nombre es Kanade, 4 años Kazuto, sabes lo que eso significa?. Se hombre y ven, afronta las consecuencias, no puedes ser un cobarde toda la vida por una mala experiencia del pasado."**

 **CONTINUARA…**

 **Gracias a todas las personas que han aceptado esta loca y novelesca idea como dijo Luciernagas, me alegra que la trama no les disguste y que la sigan a pesar de lo oscura que se pueda poner.**

 **Este capítulo no es tan sombrío como los 3 anteriores, solo fue un remanso de algunas explicaciones y situaciones que se debían de dar antes de que la tormenta avance. Kazuto s un completo idiota y bastardo pero tiene su explicación, ya lo verán.**

 **Gracias a: Fleur Noir, Verde es mi color, Sakura Zala, Luciernagas de la noche, TheCrimsonOrchid, Ikaros-chan, soy Xu Ktal, Guest, Aitana 9964 y xXCaitSithXx por sus rewiers, se que esta algo crudo por el tipo de personalidad que han tomado los personajes, pero asi debía de ponerlos para desenmascarar mas adelante sus verdaderas personalidades.**

 **También quiero agradecer a todos los que me apoyan aunque no hayan comentado, gracias por los follows y favoritos.**

 **Por ahora me marcho, nos veremos en la siguiente actualización.**

 **Sayo**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hola a todos, acá les traigo la primera parte del quinto capítulo, originalmente iva a ser en uno solo pero por problemas técnicos debí de partirlo, pero no se preocupen nada quedara por fuera.**

 **Advertencia 1: Los personajes de SAO no me pertenecen, son creación del gran sensei Reki.**

 **Advertencia 2: No hay fluf como algunos esperan, esto se verá más adelante. Este fic se puede traducir bajo el termino de no hay mal que por bien no venga, así que les pido tranquilidad a lo que leerán, no es fácil para mi escribirlo y supongo que no será tampoco fácil digerirlo.**

 **Sin más vamos al capítulo…**

 **PATITO FEO**

 **KiriAsu**

 **AU**

 **PARTE 1**

-Son gemelos-La doctora sonreía enternecida, el rostro de su joven paciente era un poema de incredulidad

-Son dos?, esta segura?-Le pregunte con miedo. No podía creerlo mis lágrimas estaban prestas a salir descontroladas cuando la mano segura de Sachi me hizo verla. Su sonrisa y sus palabras me hicieron calmarme un poco.

-La doctora no se equivoca Asuna, allí adentro-señalo mi vientre-esperas dos pequeños terremotos, dos ángeles que te llenaran la vida de una gran aventura diaria.

-Están en perfectas condiciones, el saco se muestran con claridad para tener 7 semanas-ella volteo a mirarme-te gustara lo que sigue

-Eh?-pregunte extrañada

La doctora coloco el biombo nuevamente en mi vientre y prendió una especie de parlante al lado del ecógrafo, en eso escuche lo más extraño y maravilloso que en el vida pude haber oído. La música de fondo tranquila y calma que me recordaba a los instrumentos de viento se vieron acompañados por un par de pequeños tambores que sonaban con espacio de segundos, eran sus corazones. Los sentimientos de mi cuerpo eran indescriptibles, no podía dejar de ver la pantalla, porque allí muy claros se podían observar dos frijolitos que cada día me mostraban que estaban presentes.

Dos hermosos ángeles que llegaron a mi vida de la peor manera posible, pero que sin embargo no puedo dudar más de su existencia porque seria egoísta. Esta vez las lágrimas salieron solas, mis manos se colocaron en mi pequeño vientre que ya mostraba evidencias de mi estado, no me importo el gel que lo cubría.

 **La vida** **no me abandona a pesar de lo mucho que he renegado de ella, la vida hoy** **me da el regalo más grande del mundo, dos hijos míos, sangre de mi sangre, no se qué hare, no se qué futuro tendré, pero de lo que estoy segura es que no los dejare, no los abandonare, porque aunque su padre no los quiera, yo los amare por los dos.**

 **Sera duro pero estoy segura que la mayor aventura de mi vida recién inicia, el peor error que he cometido al menos me dio algo bueno. Odio a su padre, pero a ustedes los amo desde ya, solo quiero que me perdonen por pensar en abandonarlos al comienzo del camino, porque mis sentimientos hacia su padre me cegaron hacia la puerta que ustedes me abrían, la luz de la esperanza es lo que puedo ver en ustedes.**

 **Seré la mejor madre para ambos lo prometo, los guiaré para que nunca se pierdan, ni sufran lo que sus inmaduros padres han sufrido, les daré todo el amor que hay en mí. Los amo, hijos míos.**

-No todo está perdido Asuna-me dijo Sachi sacándome de mis pensamientos, pero sin dejar de estar cubierta en una calidez extraña que provenía justamente de mi vientre-la vida te da siempre segundas oportunidades y estos angelitos llegaron para demostrarte que no estás sola.

-Claro que no va a estar sola-decía la doctora con una sonrisa mientras seguía revisando las medidas de los fetos-si esto es un milagro, terremotos con bandera del tesoro incluida, en poco tiempo no dormiras.

-Pero, soy muy joven-respondió la pelirroja, no porque quisiera darme lastima, si no por el tiempo, tenía 17 años y esperaba gemelos

-Es verdad que a esta edad es más riesgoso, pero mírame a mí, tuve a Kanade a los 14 y hoy en día me siento perfecta, solo debes de cuidarte mucho, tu familia y la de Kazuto no te abandonaran-decía con una sonrisa que desapareció en confusión al ver el rostro de la doctora quien había enarcado una ceja y se había acercado más a la pantalla-doctora?

-Que sucede?-pregunte al notarlo también, el biombo se había movido nuevamente pero había comenzado a aplicar algo más de fuerza-estan bien?-pregunte alarmada.

-..-La doctora no contesto en ese momento dejándonos en espera, chasqueo un momento su lengua y decidió sacar otros instrumentos, volteo a mirarnos y nos dijo-necesito hacerte una ecografía vaginal, debo de estar segura de algo y por este método es mejor, tu vientre muestra algunas anomalías.

El silencio irrumpió en la habitación, las manos de ambas jóvenes madres se tomaron con más fuerza, mientras una rezaba la otra negaba conmocionada, acaso lo que paso en su intento de suicidio afecto a sus bebes?. Sus lágrimas estaban a raudales observando como la doctora le abría las piernas, le decía que no se tensara y le metía algo que la incomodo de sobremanera.

Prendió nuevamente la pantalla, pero esta vez se veía mucho más claro, la mujer se quedó callada mientras que ambas observaban como aparecía uno de los bebes, era increíble lo real y detallado que mostraba, estaba formándose bien, su hermano apareció segundos más tarde.

Los minutos pasaban y no sabíamos que era lo que la doctora buscaba, hasta que en un punto dado las tres abrimos los ojos de sobremanera al ver lo que encontro, el corazón de Asuna se aceleró un momento antes de comenzar a cabalgar salvajemente, sus puños se fueron cerrando y sus dientes chirriaron por la fuerza que les puso. Sachi solo retiro su mano pasando saliva nerviosamente mientras que negaba y la doctora trataba de entender con una gota en la cabeza aquella escena en el vientre de su paciente.

-Vas a tener que quedarte internada por más tiempo-fue lo que dijo antes de que alzara el teléfono y llamaba al doctor de cabecera de la familia Yuuki para ordenar todos los exámenes que se requerían con urgencia.

En otra parte de la ciudad Kazuto acompañado de su mejor amigo salían de la residencia del segundo con destino hacia el hospital, aquellas noticias que la matriarca Kirigaya les había enviado por mensaje los había dejado en shock y mudos, no habían querido dirigirse más palabras después de aquello, pero en un momento el pelinegro se detuvo encorvando su espalda y dirigía su mirada contrariada hacia todos lados.

-Que sucede?-pregunto Ryoutarou

-Siento que alguien quiere matarme-respondió mientras trataba de quitarse el mal presentimiento que le puso los vellos en punta, había sentido por un momento como si quisieran asesinarlo y su cuerpo había reaccionado extraño.

-Pues si no te presentas rápido, creo que si-le respondió con una sonrisa que no hizo tranquilizar al pelinegro, para el ese día iba a convertirse en otro martirio. De por si los hospitales no les gustaban para que ahora tuvieran que dirigirse allí por una razón que apenas y comenzaba a comprender-El destino si que nos odia-murmuro en voz baja mientras que recordaba lo ocurrido hace 5 años atrás.

 **++PATITO FEO++**

 **FLASH BACK**

Como todos los días, Ryoutarou y Agil no estaban felices de pisar aquel centro hospitalario, era siempre lo mismo, era una rutina de nunca acabar, de noticias trágicas, de peleas, conflictos y lágrimas que muy pocas veces eran de felicidad.

Todos se habían prometido ayudarle a su amiga a sobrellevar su enfermedad, pero su apoyo era poco recompensado, el ánimo de ella se había esfumado, su pesimismo les había dicho que la abandonaran, que era una carga y nadie más sufría ante esto que Kazuto.

Sus pensamientos fueron detenidos a la fuerza cuando al dar la vuelta en la última esquina se detuvo de improviso, los médicos y enfermeras estaban limpiando el cuarto de su mejor amiga, los variados equipos que la mantenían conectada como el electrocardiograma estaban afuera apagados y la joven progenitora de ella estaba sentada en el suelo llorando devastada. Rompió a correr, su corazón latiendo con un terrorífico frio, justo a tiempo para ver como Reika la tía de Shino colocaba una sábana en el rostro pálido de ella mientras que lloraba en silencio.

-Reika-san?-se acallo aterrado de preguntar lo que mas temía

-Lo siento Ryo-kun-la médico de cabecera que siempre había estado pendiente del caso de su amiga le hablo desde atrás reconfortándolos a todos. La mirada devastada que esta traía fue la última pieza que le hizo caer en un abismo.

Con un sollozo Reika escapo de la descorazonada escena y colisiono con Sachi quien estaba por ingresar al cuarto

-Ryo?-le pregunto a quién lloraba silenciosamente, pero se tenso de sobremanera al dirigir su mirada hacia la cama, el cuerpo estaba desprovisto de todo cable, no tenia movimiento y estaba cubierto

-A muerto-respondió entre sollozos. Agil se derrumbó cerca de la puerta de entrada haciéndole compañía a la madre de la recién fallecida.

La brutal noticia era demasiado para ella. Encontró su visión volviéndose borrosa antes de que todo se volviese brillantemente blanco y flotara como una pluma.

Agil atrapo a la inconsciente Sachi y juntos se inclinaron sobre el suelo. Sus calientes lagrimas cayeron sobre el rostro de su amiga-no puede ser-dijo mientras sollozos bamboleaban su figura.

-Esto no puede estar pasando-dijo Ryo-las medicinas estaban funcionando, los exámenes estaban saliendo de maravilla, porque!, porque paso esto!-le grito de regreso a la doctora.

-Ella lo decidió asi-le respondió en voz baja haciendo que todos la observaran contrariados, ella saco una nota y se la dio- esto va dirigido a ustedes, sus últimas palabras antes de desencadenar esta escena, fue su decisión a pesar de que no nos guste.

 **Amigos**

 **Desde los últimos 6 años que inicio esta locura he pensado que no podemos escapar del dolor; no podemos escapar de la naturaleza esencial de nuestras vidas porque nacimos para esto y por mas que lo intentemos al final la muerte es la que gana la batalla final. El dolor es un hecho; nuestra evaluación del mismo es una opción, nada para mi ya tiene sentido, sueños esfumados, promesas incumplidas, amores que no pueden ser.**

 **La mentira nunca pensé que se instalaría en este camino, me dijeron que estaba en proceso de curación, pero cuanto mas tardaría?, lo mío no se cura, como puede ser posible?, acaso un milagro me ayudaría con algún santo entrando por la ventana?, por favor ya me canse de todo eso. Esta vida que se me dio no la merezco, este dolor que siento todos los días es la prueba, ya no hay fármacos que me hagan sentir segura, esta sonrisa falsa que pongo frente a ustedes para no ponerlos triste cada vez es mas difícil.**

 **Ahora mismo mientras escribo esto mis músculos me duelen demasiado y la sangre esta saliendo de los poros, esta maldita enfermedad me consume viva dia a dia, pero hoy decido terminarla para evitar el dolor de todos ustedes y de mi familia.**

 **Amigos la vez anterior cuando me dirigía hacia el jardín en la silla de ruedas, escuche por casualidad a una de mis enfermeras decir que soy enferma terminal, que no tengo mucho tiempo y que lo que hicieran seria alargar lo inevitable… Y es por eso, que esta carta se llama mi despedida, porque este es el final.**

 **Un mundo de fealdad, manchado de la sangre de sus débiles víctimas, tragados por el dolor y la desesperación, muertos en un espacio en el que no se sienten cómodos de si mismos**

 **Vivan su vida lo máximo posible, no permitan que nada ni nadie les obstaculice lo que quieren hacer ni decir, recuerden que son los reyes de si mismos, los encargados de construir su futuro. Que nadie los humille, que nadie los contradiga, demuestren quienes son, no permitan que la mentira, la fealdad y la debilidad los absorba, aléjenlos, destrúyanlos y estén seguros que saldrán adelante en este mundo podrido para que asi al final puedan encontrar el camino de la paz.**

 **Me voy con el corazón destrozado, me voy con sentimientos encontrados, los quiero demasiado a todos no lo duden, pero esto ya debía de terminarse.**

 **Siempre donde estén los acompañare.**

 **Adiós**

 **Asada Shino**

 **DOS HORAS DESPUES**

Llevando un ramo de jazmines, las favoritas de Shino, Kazuto caminaba por el pasillo que lo llevaría hasta la habitación de su amada, el día anterior le había confesado sus sentimientos y se habían envuelto en un sinfín de besos, por primera vez en mucho tiempo la veía sonreír y ser optimista, la cirugía estaba a poco más de dos semanas y todo podría mejorar a tal punto que la podrían sacar del hospital y tener su vida normal, podría recuperar su movilidad y salir como la pareja que sabía serian algún dia.

El te amo de la noche anterior habían sido las mejores palabras que tenía el placer de escuchar de aquellos suaves y deliciosos labios de cereza. Sus pensamientos lo mantenían centrado en su camino, no quería ser destruida su burbuja, así su corazón de 12 años se lo pedía para no ser dañado, no hizo caso de los susurros y murmullos de todos los que estaban allí e ignoro las miradas de lastima lanzadas.

Abrio la puerta y vio a sus amigos. Sachi y Tinker estaban durmiendo en el sofá, las manchas oscuras bajo sus ojos le decían que habían llorado hasta estar en ese estado, Agil estaba sentado al borde de la ventana con sus ojos empañados en la pena y perdidos en algún lugar lejano y su mejor amigo fijaba su vista vacía sobre la pulcra pared con un papel arrugado en su mano derecha. Eran como trozos esparcidos de lo que alguna vez había sido un elegante y hermoso cristal, ahora tan roto como para no poder ser reparado. Ya no lloraban, pero las noticias no dichas y el lugar vacio en la cama chocaron contra su alma como un tsunami, sus músculos se aflojaron y el ramo se resbalo de su agarre cayendo al suelo sin mucho ruido.

 **END FLASH BACK**

 **++PATITO FEO++**

En el consultorio médico todo estaba en extremo callado, lo que debía de ser un momento feliz término de no muy buena manera. Los pensamientos de la pelirroja no dejaban de bailar torturándola, haciéndole sentir peor que antes, mostrándole que tan inmadura había sido y la consecuencia que esto había traído.

La culpa era de Kazuto..pero también suya

Voces llamándola asesina y ráfagas de sangre y repugnancia hicieron detener su descarrilado tren de pensamientos, su mundo estaba girando vertiginosamente y debió ser ayudada por Sachi y la Doctora para que se pudiera sentar en la silla del consultorio.

Juraba que escuchaba voces llamándola junto con un grito desgarrador que la hacía sentir más mareada de lo que estaba, el dolor de cabeza aumentaba y no sabía que hacer o sentir. Su mente le mandaba imágenes sangrientas en las que una delgada extremidad de un feto se dejaba ver y que era destrozada en segundos en medio de un melancólico llanto.

No pudo contenerse más y resulto vomitando en medio del consultorio

-Asuna estas bien?-pregunto de forma preocupada Sachi

-Disculpe Doctora-apenas y pudo levantar la cabeza para recibir el agua que esta le daba

-No te preocupes llamare a los del servicio para que vengan a limpiar-la observo con tristeza-pero debes de entender que lo que ocurrió y lo que ocurrirá de ahora en adelante, será tu decisión, ni tus padres, amigo o hermano deben de meterse en esto, habla con el padre de los bebes y lleguen a un acuerdo

-Gracias-le dijo con voz baja recibiendo la documentación y la ecografía que le habían sacado, tomo la mano de Sachi y junto a esta salieron del lugar.

Apenas el tambaleante cuerpo de la joven desapareció la mujer suspiro en tristeza.

-Necesito aire fresco-susurro Asuna quien obvio las miradas preocupadas de su madre y de Midori-san. Necesitaba salir y escapar de la verdad. Negarlo no serviría porque los hechos estaban justo frente a su cara, uno de los bebes había muerto por su intento de suicidio, ella misma le había cortado las alas a su pequeño retoño.

Como pudo se liberó de su acompañante y del llamado de la pequeña Kanabe que le decía que Yui estaba despierta, salió rauda hacia el jardín del hospital pidiendo estar a solas. Sus lágrimas surcaban sus ojos y no se dio cuenta cuando un par de ojos grises extrañados la observaron al salir del ascensor.

-Ve por ella Kazuto-dijo Sachi mientras que junto a Ryoutarou la observaban con sorpresa.

-Que sucedió?-pregunto notando el ambiente

-…-Sachi le hizo entrega de la documentación y la ecografía-se que va a ser difícil, pero en un momento como este no se necesita reproches Kazuto, yo no los necesite y Asuna no los necesita ahora, lo que requiere es que te encuentres a su lado y que ambos elijan que camino tomar.

-No puede ser-susurro aterrándose por completo, un frio surco todo su ser haciendo que por momentos perdiera la capacidad para oir.

 **++PATITO FEO++**

En la esquina más alejada del jardín Asuna decidió sentarse bajo un árbol. No había querido que nadie la ayudara, quería desahogarse, quería saber que hacer, como lidiar con esta situación.

Ser adolescente no es saberlo todo, quiso jugar con su vida por una mala experiencia, como si no hubiese sabido que el mundo era simplemente así, duro y frio. Ser un Patito feo la había llevado a la soledad, a la humillación y al desamor pero culpa también fue suya por no haber hablado, por no haber parado o tomado otro camino. Era inmadura para saber qué hacer.

Se inclinó contra el tronco y cerro sus ojos mientras oia el cantar de las aves que venían desde lejos. Miro hacia su vientre y lo acaricio con cuidado, luego miro a los cielos gritándole en silencio que le dijese que hacer. Queria, necesitaba y amaba mantener a sus bebes, no había duda de ello, las experiencias de ese dia la habían hecho madurar un poco, a ver la realidad de la vida, a destruir un muro de indiferencia que había creado a causa del miedo y la vergüenza.

Esta situación a la que se enfrentaba debía de ser la misma, su vida si era necesaria la daría por otra que no tuvo opción, pero dos almas debían de ver la luz del mundo para que vivieran como se lo merecían, tal y como Yui-chan lo hizo, tal y como muchos bebes en el mundo lo hacían, la vida es un montaña rusa y desgraciadamente a sus 17 años debio de descubrir de la peor forma esto.

-Asuna- escucho la voz de Kazuto desde su lado derecho y al alzar la vista lo vio, sus pupilas grises, aquellas de las que se había enamorado estaban oscuras y brillosas de la preocupación, en sus manos los documentos que minutos antes se le entregaron le decían que ya sabia de la situacion. Asuna sabia porque estaba allí.

-Estas de acuerdo con esto?-pregunto en un grito-fue mi culpa lo se, pero déjame corregirlo, déjame hacer algo

-Hace casi un mes querías abortar, ahora que piensas después de esto?-le pregunto tratando de mantenerse calmado

-Los quiero tener

-A pesar del riesgo que presenta tu vientre en este momento?-se acuclillo y sujeto el mentón de la mayor notando la mirada devastada que portaba, misma mirada que pudo ver cada dia en su primer amor antes de que muriera hace 5 años, era una mirada que suplicaba ayuda, apoyo y miedo- oíste los detalles, la doctora no lo hubiese recomendado si no fuera necesario

-Me odias cierto?-pregunto con debilidad

-No, eres una gran mujer a la que tengo que pedirle disculpas por todo lo que le he hecho pasar, no debes de asumir la carga de ese bebe perdido, porque es de los dos.

En vez de refutar aquella declaración, Asuna lo empujo, se puso de pie y corrió tan fuerte como sus aun débiles piernas se lo permitiesen. Solo logro tomar unos cuantos pasos antes de que sintiera como su muñeca era agarrada por una fuerte mano la cual la hizo girar y chocar contra el pecho de Kazuto. Cuando sus brazos la rodearon ella lucho por reflejo, no quería sentirse herida, odiaba sentir ese calor y ese aroma que el desprendía, no quería verse más débil frente a el. Apenas iva a decirle algo cuando sintió como se mojaba y entre sus piernas comenzaba a sentir algo bajar.

-Qué es esto-se preguntó bajando su mano al lugar

-Eh?- iva a preguntar cuando abrió sus ojos en shock, la mano de Asuna estaba manchada de sangre confirmando uno de los dos diagnósticos de la doctora.

"Tienes desprendimiento de la placenta en grado 2, al ser un embarazo múltiple y por los problemas de pérdida de sangre que tuviste al ser internada en el hospital causaron este suceso, deberás de estar en completo reposo si es que quieres que los dos productos se mantengan con vida, en esta primera etapa del embarazo es fácil presentar un aborto por esta causa y más si es por tu edad"

-No, no, no!-grito en shock y cayendo desmayada al comenzó a sentir dolor en el vientre bajo y más sangre bajando. Kazuto apenas y logro tomarla entre sus brazos y corrió lo que pudo hacia las instalaciones llamando a los médicos para que la atendieran y llamaran a la doctora encargada del caso.

Sus lágrimas comenzaron a salir a raudales y cuando la dejo de ver pálida y con rastros de sangre en su propia ropa se dejó caer al suelo, no podía estarle pasando esto por segunda vez, la vida se empeñaba en restregarle en la cara que no podía ser feliz por cometer error tras error.

Segundos pasaron para que los brazos de Sachi lo arroparan en confort mientras que a su derecha una pequeña niña con sus mismos ojos lo veían con curiosidad. Su corazón se apretó y tuvo la urgencia de gritar, los documentos cayeron al piso mostrando a todos el primer diagnostico

" Dos sacos con fetos identificados, en el primer se nota la presencia de dos gemelos con signos vitales estables, crecimiento consecuente a embarazo de 7 semanas, en el segundo saco próximo al lugar donde la placenta presenta desgarre se nota la falta de vitalidad, el producto allí no está vivo y por sus características dejo de crecer hace 3 semanas, mismo tiempo en el que la madre fue internada en el hospital, la pérdida masiva de sangre, los fuertes fármacos y otros factores propiciaron que este no continuara su formación. Es muy probable el aborto en los próximos días, hay que mantener en observación a la paciente para evitar el desgarre completo y la perdida de los dos fetos con vida"

-No puedo pasar por esto de nuevo-susurro-soy el culpable de todo

-Ambos lo son Kazuto-tomo su rostro entre sus manos- no puedes culparte por el pasado, las palabras de Shino las tomaste demasiado a pecho y mira las consecuencias. Sé que la amabas, me lo repetiste hasta el cansancio y por eso es que decidí marcharme.

-Perdón

-Eres mi mejor amigo Kazuto, siempre lo has sido y por eso nunca te negué nada, cuando estuviste tan mal por la muerte de Shino acepte hacerte compañía, pero nunca espere que las cosas se salieran de control y te permitiera hacer lo que quisiste esa noche-suspiro-como piensas que se siente Asuna al tratar de entenderte?, como piensas que se siente ella en esta situación?, no se culpa ella misma por la muerte de su bebe tal y como tú te culpaste de la muerte de Shino?.

Las lágrimas no dejaban de salir, se llevo las manos juntas rezando, todos se acercaron a el y colocaron sus manos en los hombros o en los brazos, en ese momento Kazuto estaba sufriendo algo que ninguno podía imaginarse, luchar con sus demonios internos, luchar contra sus miedos, luchar contra la desazón del porvenir, acaso perdería a Asuna?, perdería a los gemelos?. El tiempo pasa estrangulando a los espectadores con crueldad, minuto a minuto sin que alguien saliera a decirles de la situación.

La decisión estaba servida en bandeja de plata

Que haría?

 **A veces me levanto y siento que desperté de una pesadilla. Que revisaré mi celular y ahí estará tu infaltable mensaje de buenos días, que al salir de la escuela e ir al hospital estarás aún esperándome con tu habitual sonrisa, que me abrazarás y nos reiremos, que haremos travesuras para pasar el tiempo. Me doy cuenta de que en realidad mi vida sin ti es la pesadilla y es solo en sueños que te puedo ver, pero también soy consciente que te debo dejar partir, que debo de pisar un nuevo horizonte, un nuevo camino sin ti a mi lado, no puedo seguir aferrado a algo que paso y que aunque fue hermoso al final desapareció como el viento, pero esta pesadilla ha vuelto a mí, el mundo se oscureció, mis acciones egoístas y mi corazón destrozado han llevado al abismo a una bella alma que me amo sin prejuicios y que yo mismo me encargue de destruir.**

 **Que puedo hacer?, como puedo redimir mis pecados?**

 **Puedo ser yo otra persona?**

 **Puedo regresar a ser quien era antes?**

 **Puedo permitir que Asuna entre a mi corazón?**

 **Puedo amar una vez más?**

 **Acaso tengo ese derecho?**

 **CONTINUARA…**

 **Les pido que tengan calma, las cosas se pondrán difíciles para Kazuto, pero necesito hacerle entrar en razón y Asuna necesita estar más consiente de la situación y las personas que la rodean.**

 **Gracias a todos por su apoyo, les juro que todo terminara bien, tengan paciencia**

 **La segunda parte de este día vendrá muy pronto con la explicación del pasado.**

 **Sayo**


	6. Capitulo 5 Parte 2

**Hola a todos, acá les traigo la segunda parte del capítulo 5 e igual que ha pasado antes, este tiene algunos tintes menos trágicos que sus contrapartes.**

 **No lo duden el drama sigue, pero quiero hacer énfasis en que la peor parte "ha pasado" y que lo bueno viene en los siguientes capítulos, por eso acá encontraran menos sentimentalismo que antes.**

 **Por ahora pasen y lean.**

 **PATITO FEO**

 **KiriAsu**

 **AU**

 **PARTE 2**

 **Esta** **hermosa** **noticia me tiene por las nubes** **no lo puedo negar** **… siempre soñé con el momento de ser padre, pero el miedo a la responsabilidad invadía mi joven mente, el temor a que no fuera digno de la tarea y que la mujer a mi lado no fuera quien en su momento había transformado en mi ángel amado...mi primer y rechazado amor.**

 **Pero hoy que atravieso por este camino de la paternidad no hay miedo, ya no puedo sentirlo, no puedo estar encerrado en las cuatro paredes de mi mente y hacerme el desentendido a lo que sucede. Tu te convertiste sin pretenderlo en la madre de mis hijos y ahora que por nuestras acciones te encuentras en ese estado, solo siento la fuerza que surge en mi para estar siempre a tu lado. No sé qué sucederá en un futuro o si en algún momento abra un nosotros, pero quiero que sepas que ya no me iré, dejare caer la máscara y te diré la verdad, tal vez me comprendas, pero es lo mejor en esta situación.**

 **Gracias por darme el regalo de ser padre, gracias por darme el empujón para salir de la soledad y el desamor. Prometo cada día ser mejor persona para ti y para nuestros bebés. No puedo decir que te amo, pero mis sentimientos hacia ti son más fuertes que una simple conocida.**

Dio al fin la noche en la ciudad, pero poco o nada se sentía ese cambio en los pasillos de aquella clínica, aquella negrura, aquella soledad y desesperación nadie había podido dejarla ir de sus corazones, todos sentados en dos hileras de sillas de espera, solo dos personas recostadas en las paredes haciendo que el ambiente se sintiera extraño para todos aquellos que los vieran.

Las enfermeras aún no salían y ni una noticia de Asuna, ni siquiera había salido la Pediatra que la atendía para pedir cosas que les hiciera falta, solo podían oír los incesantes ritmos de las máquinas de la sala contigua.

La pequeña Kanade se encontraba rendida en los brazos de su madre, Sachi estaba alerta a todo movimientos sin dejar de beber cada momento de su café para mantenerse despierta, sus ojos no dejaban de observar la extraña pareja que hacían Kazuto y su esposo Keita, los únicos que estaban de pie y apoyados en la pared.

Keita había llegado dos horas atrás alertado por su esposa y este al terminar una intervención quirúrgica en el piso 6 bajo de inmediato para acompañarlos a todos. Su mirada castaña se conectó de inmediato con la gris del sorprendido Kazuto y más cuando Kanade corrió contenta a sus brazos diciéndole papa. Algo se estrujo en el corazón del pelinegro ante eso y tuvo que respirar hondo, aquella mirada no lo había dejado de observar mientras que se acercaba.

La expresión de Kazuto era meditativa y consternada, era claro que estaba triste y muy preocupado, pero que tras el paso de las horas su desesperación se había transformado en resignación a lo que fuera, ya había pasado por eso en el pasado y era una verdadera ruleta del destino la que se empeñaba en ponerlo en estas criticas situaciones.

-No has comido nada-comento el Doctor Keita quien le llevaba más de 10 años tanto al pelinegro como a su joven esposa

-Tu sentirías deseos de comer algo cuando sabes que quizás perderás a tu familia?

-No, pero lo harás aun así-el pelinegro lo observo sorprendido-porque si no lo haces serás tú el enfermo y no creo que a Asuna-san le complazca verte en ese estado.

-No creo que le importe mucho, me odia

-Eso no lo puedes saber si sigues pensando como un crio-le contradijo molesto-aun te afecta tanto su muerte que no eres capaz de ver más allá de tu propio egoísmo?

-Cállate-le dijo en tono bajo amenazante

-Es mirada no me afecta mocoso-le dijo con una media sonrisa-pero sabes algo?, esa misma mirada me fue dirigida por una pequeña niña de 10 años que sabía que su tiempo en este mundo estaba contado-dijo con pesar-una niña que se escondía del mundo y de sus amigos con una sonrisa y un optimismo falso para no preocuparlos.

-…-Kazuto, Ryo y Sachi lo observaron con sorpresa mientras que este recordaba.

 **++PATITO FEO++**

 **FLASH BACK**

Sentía que los pies le pesaban y las plantas de ellos le dolían horrores, caminar todo el dia en aquella clínica de su padre lo tenía exhausto, nunca pensó que la carrera de medicina fuera tan difícil y cuando tenías las expectativas de todos sobre tus hombros, ser hijo de alguien famoso lo hartaba.

-Maldición, debería de ponerme a atender pacientes, pero no al muy digno padre se le ocurre mandarme por toda la clínica para que le enseñe a esos novatos que se dicen doctores- susurraba de mal humor mientras caminaba por los desolados pasillos, quería esconderse de todos, a los 21 años ya se sentía como un viejo. De pronto cuando cruzaba un par de corredores vio una puerta especial que le llamo la atención, estaba entreabierta por lo que con rapidez para evitar ser detectado se metió en ella y la cerro con seguro soltando un suspiro de relajación.

Al abrir sus ojos la luz del atardecer que se filtraba por una pequeña ventana de la parte superior le hizo notar con un pequeño sobresalto que no estaba solo, una sombra diminuta estaba rezagada en una de las esquinas, llevaba una manta blanca para resistir el frio, bajo ella la bata de los enfermos ingresados junto a algunas etiquetas de medicamentos intravenosos que ella se había quitado en su escape.

Parecía que no lo había notado, era una niña que a sus ojos se veía como un muerto viviente, alejada de su mundo tras observar sus ojos cristalinos y perdidos en cualquier mundo de fantasía

-Estas bien niña?-le pregunto para no sobresaltarla

-Disculpe, estoy bien-alzo su mirada perdida y obscura hacia su interlocutor dejándolo en shock, esa mirada solo la dan las personas que se aferran a la muerte-solo quería estar en paz un rato, tantos chequeos y lágrimas de mi madre me tienen harta.

-levántate no puedes estar en un sitio asi-le dijo serio, pero ella negó

-Me vine a gatas-medio sonrió como burlándose de si misma-mis piernas están dejando de responderme así como el resto de mi cuerpo.

-Sabes lo que tienes?-pregunto confundido

-no me acuerdo de su nombre extraño pero le dicen ELA-su mano derecha estaba morada-mi mano está entrando en ese mismo estado, apenas si la puedo sentir después de desplazarme el pasillo completo sin que nadie me viera.

-Porque estas fuera de tu habitación, acaso eres irresponsable?-con el ceño fruncido la cargo en sus brazos haciéndola suspirar abatida-este lugar no es bueno para tu salud, hay demasiados químicos y bacterias que podrían enfermarte.

-Si voy a morir no me importa

-Suenas como una vieja

-Tal vez lo soy-acostó su cabeza en el pecho del joven Doctor-no quiero que los que me rodean me vean con lastima, solo puedo sonreír para mostrarles una realidad que no es, solo puedo decirles que todo está bien y que mejorare cuando siento que con el tiempo mi cuerpo no me responde.

-Te lastimas más a ti misma si haces eso-le contradijo saliendo con prudencia y dirigiéndose al cuarto que la manilla que traía la pequeña indicaba-no puedes cubrir el sol con un dedo, así como no puedes esconder la verdad a los que te quieren.

-No me importa ya, solo quiero irme para evitar ser la carga de todos

-No lo sabrás hasta que lo intentes-sus ojos se juntaron con los de un par de enfermeras que recién habían descubierto la desaparición de su paciente y estaban por llamar a seguridad-yo me encargare de tu caso desde hoy, te parece?

-Porque querrías hacerlo?

-Porque me especializo en casos como los tuyos y hay muchas maneras de salir adelante-le dio un beso en la frente-no te rindas aun

-Eres muy joven

-igual tu

-Es una pérdida de tiempo, pero si así lo quieres

 **END FLASH BACK**

 **++PATITO FEO++**

-No puede ser-dijo Sachi

-Entonces ella nos mintió todo el tiempo?-pregunto Ryo

-No lo tomen de esa manera, ella los quería mucho a ustedes, pero comprendan que una enfermedad como esa es difícil sobrellevarla y más si es una pequeña niña que apenas comprende al mundo-suspiro observando hacia la puerta de emergencias, por más poder que tuviera como doctor no podía entrometerse en las decisiones y actos de sus colegas.

De pronto como si el mismo los hubiese llamado las puertas de la habitación de emergencia se abrieron dando paso a la Doctora Himekawa, los ojos azules de ella se centraron en los de un preocupado padre mientras que los que estaban dormidos fueron despertados uno a uno.

-Como esta?-pregunto Kazuto retirándose de su lugar de la pared, su voz estaba ansiosa y su cuerpo temblada de los sentimientos que tenia.

-..-La Doctora hizo una pausa mientras suspiraba, una pausa dolorosa para todos y al fin luego de unos poco segundos en los que puso una mirada seria hablo-Asuna está estable ahora, ese aborto que tuvo esta tarde nadie lo habíamos podido predecir con anticipación, pero gracias a eso logramos encontrar el problema y estabilizarla-todos tragaron en seco, la forma en la que había dicho aquellos los preocupo, solo Keita había entendido el asunto tras las palabras de su colega-tuvimos que hacerle nuevamente una transfusión de sangre y la mantendremos en soporte ventilatorio para ayudar a dar oxígeno a los dos bebes que aun sobreviven-todos suspiraron-este desprendimiento es grave, por eso deberá de permanecer en cama las 24 horas del día, con 7 semanas de embarazo es muy probable que de seguir asi pueda perder a los gemelos que sobreviven.

-Van a morir?-pregunto Kazuto

-Eso depende de su cuerpo, debemos de tener fe en que la placenta volverá a unirse al cuerpo de Asuna para evitar la pérdida, todos haremos lo posible para que así suceda, ella ha aceptado quedarse en cama por todo el tiempo que sea necesario.

-Detuvieron las contracciones?-pregunto Keita

-Doctor Mizuno-le hizo una reverencia a su prestigioso colega-así es, logramos detener las contracciones y este desafortunado incidente solo provoco un ligero espasmo en su parte baja del vientre, probablemente persista unos días pero eso es todo. Los monitorearemos continuamente, le daremos oxígeno y también se hará chequeo de los bebes para vigilar que no haya sufrimiento fetal.

-Gracias Doctora-dijo Kazuto con una reverencia y una mirada tan agradecida y consternada que cualquiera podía verlo

-Confieso que no se cómo se salvaron ese par de angelitos, en toda mi carrera jamás había visto algo asi después de una pérdida masiva de sangre y el de un producto, cualquier otro médico habría llevado a cabo el aborto de inmediato o les habrían dado nulas esperanzas de que se salvaran los bebes o aún más la madre-sonrió-esos angelitos deben de haber heredado la fortaleza de esa joven, se nota que no quieren morir-sus ojos azules brillaban con alegría por haber logrado ayudar una vez más a aquellas personas que le sonreían con agradecimiento, llenas de júbilo.

-Puedo pasar a verla?-pregunto Kazuto con duda y dando paso hacían adelante con duda

-Puedes pasar a verla, pero debes de procurar no despertarla, necesita reposar, no deben de alterarla, así que por ahora y al menos hasta que despierte para revisarla de nuevo, sugiero que solo entren el joven Kazuto y las abuelas.

-Gracias Doctor-respondieron las abuelas con lágrimas en sus ojos, Kazuto la reverencio una vez más y junto a ellas ingreso a la habitación de la joven. Solo Sachi noto las miradas serias de ambos doctores.

-…-Himekawa paso por el lado de Keita y este le susurro-Ella tiene 17 años cierto?

-Así es-fue su corta respuesta

-Probabilidades

-45% por el momento, su temprana edad es complicada y lo sabes-le susurro ella

-Pediré estar en tu caso para apoyarlos, espero no te moleste-la observo con seriedad

-Sera un honor

Asuna estaba recostada en el centro de la gran cama de la habitación donde fue trasladada, su cabeza estaba recostada contra las almohadas, una bata de hospital con rosas azules era lo único que vestía y sobre ella estaba una bonita cobija cubriendo su cuerpo hasta abajo del pecho. Aun no se mostraba con claridad su embarazo y por ende no la podía observar mientras estaba cubierta pero los monitores a su lado y los cables que salían debajo de las cobijas les decían que ambos estaban también allí.

El rostro de la joven estaba tranquilo pero se veía bastante bien lo que había sufrido. Kazuto se acerco a ella después de que las abuelas la besaran y le dijeran palabras a su oído dándole paso al joven. Este le agarro su mano izquierda que yacía en el exterior de la cálida cobija.

No pudo evitarlo cuando sus labios besaron la mano y cada punta de los dedos, estaba en verdad agradecido. Coloco la mano de ella sobre su pecho y con lágrimas en sus ojos le dijo

-Prometo estar aquí siempre, para ser tu soporte en las buenas y en las malas, no seré más un cobarde, no seré mas quien no quiero ser, estaré a su lado hasta que la vida se me acabe, los cuidare como es mi deber hacerlo no por obligación si no porque quiero-sus recuerdos lo traicionaban-no quiero perderlos a ustedes también, no quiero sentirme miserable, no quiero que me rompan el corazón por una ilusión.

 **++PATITO FEO++**

 **FLASH BACK**

Kazuto de 11 años estaba regresando del huerto de flores de su madre y traía consigo unos girasoles que esta le había recomendado en entregarle a Shino, mantenía una sonrisa de oreja a oreja cuando esta le manifiesto que no le importaría que ella fuera su novia, sus pensamientos estaban en un tren de armonía y felicidad pensando en que pronto su querida amiga saldría de esa dura prueba y volvería con ellos, así le diría sus sentimientos.

Pero justo cuando cruzaba los terrenos traseros del hospital capto a la chica en cuestión haciendo cosas imprudentes. El frio terror que lo sujeto hizo que botara las flores y corriera a su lado, ese frio desolador se intensifico cuando vio de cerca las manchas de pasto y tierra sobre su blanca bata de hospital.

La mirada de desapruebo que ella le dio cuando la atrapo entre sus brazos y observo aquel miedo instalado en sus ojos grises le hizo darle un golpe con su derecha levemente entumecida, por su puesto aquel golpe no tuvo mucho efecto, pero le hizo ver que tan molesta y frustrada estaba.

Porque cuando todos pensaban que estaba tomando la siesta de la tarde después de las pruebas de resistencia física de la mañana, ella había logrado salir sin ser vista y fue directo a la esquina más lejana del jardín del hospital. Le había costado llegar por estar atada a aquella silla de ruedas, pero quería probar si los exhaustivos ejercicios de recuperación que sus doctores le imponían cada día habían dado resultados.

¿Acaso los Doctores no les habían dejado claro su condición muscular y su agenda de rehabilitación?

¿Acaso el Doctor Mizuno no había conversado con ella luego de su ultima sesión?

 **Shino** **recuerda que la vida es un camino largo, en donde encontraremos diferentes obstáculos como piedras, huecos y personas que quiera desviarnos del buen sendero. Entonces, una enfermedad te hará caer en dicho camino, o te quitará las energías que necesitas para seguir. Por lo tanto, si estás enfermo, en este momento, no dejes de batallar y luchar contra esta dificultad, pues nada es imposible en esta vida, sólo revivir. Lucha contra todo, tú puedes mi pequeña, no te dejes debilitar por todo aquello, supéralo y veras que tu cuerpo comenzara a mejorar.**

Suspirando con melancolía tomo la toalla que estaba caída al lado de la silla de ruedas y limpio su rostro, pero ella de inmediato corrió la vista rechazando el gesto de ayuda.

-Déjame sola Kazuto, por favor

-No lo hare, estoy aquí para ayudarte

-Deberías dejar a un lado a este enferma y disfrutar de la vida

-No me importa lo demás si tú no estás mezclada en esa vida

-Porque eres tan terco-lo miro con lágrimas en sus ojos

-Porque eres una amiga muy especial para todos Shino-le beso en la frente recién limpia y le dio una pequeña sonrisa-en especial para mí y por eso es que no queremos que sufras en silencio, apóyate en nosotros-terminando de decirlo sujeto su barbilla con firmeza e hizo lo planeado. Cuando termino con su rostro y cuello continuo con sus brazos y Shino solo lo pudo observar con múltiples sentimientos de frustración, inquietud, gratitud y alegría

-Kazuto-casi lloro su nombre, se arropo en sus brazos y dejo que su calor familiar la llenara, por primera vez se quebró frente a el y lloro, desparramo todo lo que quería decir-me siento celosa

-celosa?-pregunto en voz baja mientras acariciaba su cabello

-Estoy celosa de todos aquellos que pueden caminar, estoy celosa de todos los que se pueden mover con libertad. Ya no quiero estar restringida por esta maldita silla de ruedas, solo quiero que mi cuerpo entienda que debo de mejorar. Estoy cansada de exámenes, ejercicios, pruebas médicas, me siento más enferma cada día, me siento sola a cada momento, nadie entiende mi dolor-sus palmas se convirtieron en puños-nadie puede estar en mis zapatos, todos piensan que estoy feliz atrapada en mi propio cuerpo, un cuerpo inservible, un cuerpo que es mi propia cárcel y mi condena.

-Pero nunca has estado sola, siempre estaremos contigo, todos estamos a tu lado para ayudarte, asi que deja de fingir que todo está bien si esas sonrisas alegres que nos das es para que no nos preocupemos, queremos estar a tu lado-tomo su lloroso rostro en sus manos y le dio un leve beso en sus labios, beso que hizo que ella abriera sus ojos en sorpresa-quiero ayudarte a soportar tu carga, quiero hacerte más fáciles las cosas-le sonrió con comprensión-no me importa si tengo 11 o 100 años, quiero estar a tu lado para ayudarte. Es verdad que no puedo estar en tus zapatos, pero al menos cuéntame todo lo que piensas, así no sentirás que estás sola, porque nunca lo has estado.

La ayudo a regresar a su silla y volvieron sus pasos hacia su habitación, en ningún momento dejo ir sus manos, quería transmitirle su fuerza.

 **Mi querida Shino, déjame ser la brisa que te despierte en la mañana y la estrella que te ilumine cuando vayas a dormir. Con mis sentimientos y méritos no hay fuerza que te detenga y en los buenos y malos momentos, juntos hemos de sobresalir. Seré tu soporte, seré tu guía en la oscuridad, no me ocultes nada, no sientas miedo, nadie dijo que alcanzar la cima de los sueños sea sencillo, pero sé que lo que te propongas lo has de conseguir, serás la misma de antes y cuando así pase te diré lo que mi corazón en realidad a decidido esconder por ahora...solo, no te vayas de mi lado.**

 **END FLASH BACK**

 **++PATITO FEO++**

Fue sacado de sus recuerdos cuando la mano que sostenía se ciñó a la suya con más fuerza, solo entonces se percató de que no había dejado de llorar, estaba arrodillado frente a la cama y su cabeza estaba apoyada en aquella cálida mano.

Sus orbes grises se conectaron con unos cansados ambarinos mientras que una breve sonrisa descansaba en sus labios agrietados, la máscara de oxígeno se la retiro para llamarlo en voz baja

-Tanto es tu amor por ella que no eres capaz de amar a nadie más?-le pregunto y solo entonces se dio cuenta de que en realidad había estado hablando de sus recuerdos si es que las lágrimas de su madre y la de Asuna eran una indicación.

-Lo siento, no quería que supieras eso

-Era irremediable, Sachi me conto que tenías un trauma del pasado-sus ojos desenfocados por su enfermedad por un momento se fueron hacia el techo-el nombre de Sinon lo había escuchado en primaria y sabía que había sido amiga tuya, pero nunca pensé que la habías amado para que cambiaras de forma tan oscura.

-Cómo te sientes-trato de salir de aquella conversación, por el momento solo quería saber de su estado.

-Si quieres estar a mi lado como un simple amigo lo aceptare, en tu corazón no me puedo meter-lo miro con fuerza distorsionada apretando más su mano-pero por nuestros hijos a quienes hoy he visto no me mientas, te lo suplico.

-Tenemos un largo camino que recorrer y tu más que nunca necesitas descansar-bajando sus manos unidas toco suavemente el vientre cubierto por la cobija y la bata, Kazuto la observo con gran felicidad clara en su rostro lloroso y levemente tranquilo-los 3 van a mejorarse, estos angelitos verán la luz del mundo y siempre estaré con ellos, lo prometo.

-Eso espero

-Ambos tienen un largo camino que recorrer-dijo Midori contemplando la escena-no necesitan de más reproches, peleas ni golpes, ambos ya han visto las consecuencias de eso, necesitan comportarse acorde a la situación y todos estaremos aquí para llevarlo a cabo.

-Antes que nada-dijo Asuna acariciando su vientre-tengo hambre

-Le hablare a la Doctora para que nos diga si puedes comer-dijo su madre saliendo rauda de la habitación

-Gracias-dijo la joven al momento en el que su estómago dio muestras de que en realidad no había probado bocado desde muy temprano-eh, lo siento

-Jejeje-sonrio Midori-no te preocupes es normal, además esas galletas saladas que te di solo eran para que pasaras el momento antes de ir a desayunar

-Ojala sea algo rico

-Desgraciadamente creo que te pondrán en una estricta dieta, debes de mejorar tu organismo para ayudar la recuperación de la placenta

-Rayos-observo de reojo a Kazuto-te odio

-Y yo igual-le respondió con media sonrisa

-Saldré un momento, los doctores deben de llegar pronto para revisarte-le dio una reverencia mientras que salía del lugar dejando solos a la joven pareja.

 **Nunca bajes la cabeza Kazuto; tú eres un hombre de verdad. No escuches a aquellas personas mal intencionadas, con mi ayuda y la bendición de Dios todos nuestros sueños se harán realidad, será duro, será un camino lleno de espinas, pero si esta prueba por la que estamos pasando nos sirve de algo, es que no podemos dar un paso hacia atrás. Estos dos angelitos que nos quedan y el pequeño ser de luz que ya no nos acompañan nos demuestran que en nosotros aún hay una esperanza.**

 **Tienes un peor pasado que el mío, pero ambos en algún momento del camino decidimos mal, cometimos errores y aunque no logre perdonarte por completo lo que me hiciste, no puedo negar que me alegra que estés aun acá.**

-Kazuto-comenzó en voz baja, este se sentó a su lado sin dejar de lado su mano

-Dime

-Como no quiero que me mientas, pido que me digas una verdad más antes de descansar-sus ojos estaban cerrándose por el cansancio, no tenía más fuerzas y su mente no la dejaba pensar con claridad, solo quería corroborar algo y su curiosidad podía más que su razón. El calor que venía de su vientre le decía que ambos angelitos estaban a su lado y que tampoco se rendirían.

-Que sería?

-Kanade-chan es tu hija cierto?

 **Verdades ocultas, falsas palabras a responder, procesos de curación señalados, cuatro pequeñas almas enlazadas en un joven corazón. Los caminos de un Patito feo no siempre son llenos de cisnes y cuentos felices, la fealdad dará paso a la belleza, los miedos a las alegrías, los misterios en sorpresas….y la vida en algunas ocasiones dará paso a la muerte.**

 **CONTINUARA..**

 **Bueno, hasta acá nos lleva el camino del lado más oscuro del Patito Feo, lo que sigue es ver su transformación sobre los peores males de la sociedad. Las mentiras, los obstáculos y las tristezas los acompañaran en esto. El proceso de sanación apenas comienza.**

 **Gracias a todos los que me apoyan en esta idea, jamás pensé en hacerla tan dramática, pero las ideas de la musa no se pueden dejar a un lado si no quieres quedarte como zombi sin poder dormir jejejeje.**

 **Por ahora me retiro deseándoles una excelente semana.**

 **Sayo.**


	7. Chapter 6

**PATITO FEO**

 **KiriAsu**

 **AU**

 **SALTO DE TIEMPO 2 MESES**

 **PASADO**

Ese día en especial no tenía ánimos de levantarse, su cuerpo la hacía sentirse extraña y su estómago que por esas horas del día siempre le pedía su alimento diario, ahora le pedía calmar el gran malestar del que era dueña, además el dolor de cabeza que la amenazaba la hacía sentirse mareada.

Apenas puso un pie fuera de la cama y trato de levantarse tuvo que hacer un alto momentáneo pues todo giraba, cerro sus ojos y decidió esperar un momento. Solo su mano izquierda alcanzo en el interior de su nochero una tableta de aspirinas. Cuando pensó sentirse mejor se levantó con cautela y se dirigió al baño para tomárselas.

-Que me sucede-pensaba en voz baja mientras observaba su propio reflejo en el espejo. Se había sentido asi en los últimos 4 días y ya la estaba asustando. Su mente siempre la castigaba trayéndole de regreso aquella noche dos semanas atrás donde paso lo imposible.

Acostarse con su mejor amigo, su hermano del alma y de crianza solo por satisfacer el último deseo que su querida amiga Shino les había hecho prometer fue su condena, su martirio. Al principio todo le resulto sencillo, pero conforme pasaba el momento Kazuto y ella se dieron cuenta de su error, ambos comenzaron a llorar al final, ella en especial cuando se percató aunque hubiese sido en susurros que el pelinegro había llamado en varias ocasiones a Shino pensando que se lo estaba haciendo a ella.

Tal era su amor hacia la fallecida que aún estaba en un estado de negación completo.

Los ojos grises de Kazuto se abrieron en shock y la saco a rastras de su habitación al caer en cuenta de lo que habían hecho. Ambos maldijeron a Shino una vez que estuvieron resguardados en la seguridad de sus habitaciones, ambos llorando porque habían roto la amistad que los unía, ambos se habían dejado manipular por la mente enferma de quien habían jurado acompañar hasta el final de sus días y que en un momento de traición, ella misma los había abandonado.

-No puede ser-pensó al tensarse por completo-acaso estoy embarazada?-se preguntó con miedo al pensar de que solo contaba con poco menos de 14 años, era imposible lo que estaba pasando-Necesito ayuda, esto no me puede estar pasando!-se dirigió de nuevo hacia su habitación comenzando a sacar algunas cajas que había heredado de su amiga al morir y que se hallaban en su closet. Estaba sobre las puntas de sus pies tratando de alcanzar una en especial. Le costó un momento pero finalmente la saco.

Tomo con delicadeza la pequeña caja, camino hasta su puerta pasándole cerrojo y se sentó en la cama lanzando todo el contenido hacia ella. Fotos de vacaciones, fotos de aventuras, alegrías y sueños rotos, en todas ellas estaba la presencia de su amiga, en todas abrazada de Kazuto y en todas el brillo de aquellos ojos grises siempre estaban sobre la figura de quien consideraba su pequeña diosa.

" _sabes Sachi, hoy me encontré en el parque a una niña muy bonita, la quiero ver y que sea mi esposa en un futuro. Es linda y tiene una sonrisa de ángel, si la hubieses visto pensarías lo mismo que yo"_

Recordó aquellas palabras que Kazuto le dijo cuando tenían recién los 5 años y había conocido a Shino en aquel parque infantil donde todos vivieron grandes aventuras. Esa mirada gris no la olvidaría, era como si hubiese sido hechizado por la presencia de la pequeña de mirada alegre.

Sus lágrimas bajaron a raudales y sin que lo notara su mano libre acariciaba con ternura su vientre.

-Le hiciste un daño irreparable a Kazuto, tu quien siempre juraste que protegerías su corazón ahora eres la causante de su dolor, su pena y su desamor-bajo su cabeza un momento-y yo que pensaba que lo estaba ayudando, le cause aún más dolor por aquella noche que nunca debió ser, todo por sus palabras de niña que pensaban más allá de una mujer.

" _Prométanme que siempre estarán juntos, prométanme que nunca se separaran si yo muero, quiero que ustedes dos a quienes más aprecio se queden juntos por siempre-tomo sus manos y las enlazo con un hilo rojo-mi hilo rojo del destino esta enlazado con cierta personita que me ha hecho muy feliz, pero si me pasa algo quiero que mi hilo y mis sentimientos los heredes tu Sachi, haz feliz a mi Kazuto en mi ausencia y prométeme que lo harás muy feliz. En mi nombre y en mis deseos, quiero que siempre estés a su lado"_

Respiro profundo al recordar su sentencia y sonrió débilmente llevando sus dedos hacia una tarjeta que esperaba encontrar, pensaba que no la tenia pero le dio alegría al verla, conocía esa tarjeta de presentación y sabia a quien pertenecía, su tan deseada ayuda podía venir de un par de hermosos ojos castaños que la habían hipnotizado desde la primera vez que lo vio.

" _Una rosa roja para una bella flor, que dulce es la vida por darme el placer de contemplar tan hermosa alma"_

Esas palabras la habían dejado en las nubes por meses, siempre le guardo un profundo afecto a aquella persona, pero aunque le doliera pensar en su actual situación, era la única persona que la ayudaría, nadie de su familia y amigos podía saberlo, sus síntomas la tenían aterrada.

En la soledad de su habitación y sin que ninguno de los miembros de su familia lo supiera agarro su celular y marco con emoción contenida aquel numero salvavidas.

-Espero que no esté trabajando-decía en voz baja mientras pensaba en las responsabilidades que aquel contraía día a día. El celular repico cuatro veces hasta que la conocida voz masculina se dejó oír al otro lado de la línea.

-Buenos dias, diga?-la voz del hombre sonaba inseguro, no conocía aquel numero entrante después de todo.

-Keita-san?, buenos dias-le dijo después de unos segundos de ansiedad

-oh, mi hermosa flor que sorpresa tu llamada-

-Disculpa la hora, sé que debe de estar ocupado

-No te preocupes preciosa cualquier momento para ti siempre será el indicado

-Suena como un viejo pervertido-dijo conteniendo la risa

-Que puedo decir, 10 años son demasiado para ciertas personas pero no para mi-le respondió risueño dejando salir el aire del cigarrillo que por ese momento mantenía su atención antes del ingreso de la llamada-pero aunque me resulte agradable tu llamada supongo que no es para aceptar una invitación a comer.

-Lo lamento Keita-san, pero necesito tu ayuda y mas si eres Doctor

-Te sucede algo malo?-se preocupó tirando el cigarrillo y levantándose

-Tienes tiempo esta tarde?, necesito a alguien con quien hablar y contarle las locuras que han transformado mi vida en una mierda desde la muerte de Shino

-Sé que la muerte de la pequeña Shino fue dura para todos, pero pensé que ya lo estabas superando-dijo inseguro

-Aun muerta sigue causando desastres en el grupo y ha afectado mi cuerpo como no tienes idea

-Se más clara Sachi, que sucede?

-Creo, creo que estoy embarazada

-..-El silencio en la otra línea la asusto

-Keita-san?

-Te veré en mi consultorio esta tarde a las dos, no faltes-le dijo con una voz tan seria y fría que la asusto un mas.

 **El amor es complicado, la amistad es divertida, pero jamás debes de unir ambas cosas porque tu corazón jamás lo soportaría, una primera vez nunca es una segunda, los sentimientos no siempre son correspondidos y el corazón pequeño como el mundo no soportara una carga tan grande como el desamor y la tristeza.**

 **++PATITO FEO++**

 **PRESENTE**

 **30 DE SEPTIEMBRE, 16:40PM**

Luego de meses de no hacerlo Kazuto decidió ir a visitar la tumba de Shino, debía de comenzar a cerrar su duelo por ella, su madre, su suegra y amigos se lo insistían, ella fue una parte importante de su pasado, pero lo está atando de una manera demasiado oscura. Shino está muerta y debe de entenderlo de una vez, así podría sanar y buscar mejores horizontes.

Después de salir de clases y aguantar nuevamente las habladurías que se habían propagado sobre la "patito feo" que amarro al príncipe, decidió irse caminando, tomando su tiempo de respirar el aire puro del bosque cercano observando el hermoso azul del cielo. Quería ir al hospital después de dos días de ausencia por sus exámenes, pero primero su corazón le dictaba que tenía otra cosa que hacer.

Llego a su destino y cambio las flores que había dejado la madre de la joven por unas más frescas y radiantes. Limpio con cautela la tumba con agua consagrada y acaricio cada uno de los caracteres que reposaban como epitafio de su última morada.

La mirada gris no estaban tan atormentada como años atrás, ahora se podía ver la calma que esta generaba, los cambios y eventos que han sucedido uno tras otro lo han hecho evolucionar a alguien diferente.

-Mi linda Shino, no dejo de agradecerle a la vida por haberme puesto en el camino de tan hermoso ángel, te comportaste como toda una princesa en apuros-sonrió-me acogiste como tu mejor amigo como nadie más lo había hecho, fuiste con el tiempo alguien muy especial, alguien cuya palabra amistad no llena todo el significado…te convertiste en mi primer amor, un amor infantil que con el tiempo quise que evolucionara a algo más, pero tú nunca lo viste de esa manera.

Era un día frio a pesar del cielo azul, pero sorpresivamente diminutos copos de nieve comenzaron a caer del cielo de manera dispersa aliviando la carga del corazón del joven. El tiempo se hacía más frio y Kazuto acogió la nieve entre sus manos.

" _No puedo amarte como tú lo haces mi querido Kazuto-lo besa con cautela-soy una enferma, quiero que busques a alguien en quien puedas depositar todo el amor que sientes por mi"_

" _Solo puedes ser tu-la acariciaba con ternura mientras que sus labios volvían a unirse-no eres enferma, estas en rehabilitación y cuando salgas de esto serás mía"_

" _Soy tuya, siempre lo he sido desde los 5 años, pero si llego a faltar no te preocupes-pone su mano sobre su corazón-siempre estaré presente en tu mente, alma, corazón y en sueños, asi veras que nunca faltare, porque en la persona que ames en el futuro yo estaré presente y sabrás que la podrás amar como lo has hecho conmigo"_

-Esas palabras me las dijiste un día antes de que partieras de este mundo-suspiro-las grave a fuego en mi corazón, pero fueron mi condena en la relación con Sachi y en las siguientes con las jóvenes con quienes me acostaba, siempre te busque en ellas, siempre súper puse tu rostro en los suyos y fue muy cruel de mi parte. Te amo no lo niego, eres la primera mujer que vi de esa manera, solo que ahora debo de escoger mi futuro sin ti.

Un viento suave y juguetón se dejó sentir alrededor de su cuerpo, una esencia de vainilla que reconocería donde fuera lo hizo sonreír, parecía que ella estuviera de acuerdo a sus palabras. El viento y el aroma fueron acompañados de pétalos de jazmines, sintiendo sobre su piel como si le dieran ánimos.

-Sabes?, tengo novia, bueno al menos un intento de ella cuando se me ocurrió jugar con sus sentimientos y llevarla hasta una depresión cruel, ahora debo ser fuerte por ambos, debo ser fuerte porque dos hermosos angelitos están creciendo en su vientre- saco su celular, busco entre sus fotos y desbloqueo algunas que mantenía ocultas como su mejor secreto, en esas imágenes se observaba una en particular, era la imagen de la ecografía que le habían hecho a Asuna cuatro días atrás, su madre y Sachi se la habían mandado a escondidas de la pelirroja. Esta foto era tan linda, en ella mostraba con claridad a sus dos retoños, podía ver sus brazos, sus cabezas y piernas, estaban tan completos que daba asombro y ansiedad. Lomas hermoso es que uno de los bebes estaba chupándose el dedo mientras que su hermano le tenía la otra mano agarrada, ambos acurrucados entre si- Son dos niños, dos hermosos Barones que pronto pondrán mi mundo de cabeza en un buen sentido.

" _la amas?"_ -escucho el susurro del viento y aunque era locura para algunos, para el joven no lo era.

-No, le tengo cariño, respeto y admiración por todo lo que ha estado haciendo, al principio pensó en abortar, ahora los quiere más que a nada en el mundo-las fotos de la ecografía cambiaron a otras dos más-y aunque es duro para mi recordar ese momento tengo otra hija, su nombre es Kanade, ella nació de esa noche tormentosa donde todo se volvió mierda en mi relación con Sachi y ella desapareció tiempo después, entiendo su reacción, entiendo su forma de actuar y no creo estar en el derecho de exigirle nada, su padre legal, su padre en todo momento ha sido Keita-san, yo solo le puedo dar mi cariño a la distancia, en mi mente callada porque no le diremos nada hasta que sea mayor.

" _la amas?"_ -nuevamente escucho

-No, a Asuna no la amo, es como mi amiga pero no siento nada más fuerte por ella-suspiro-pero es una buena persona, te diré la verdad, la vi al principio como te vi a ti a los 11 años y eso me enfureció, la creí tu y su debilidad me exasperaba, su fealdad me irritaba y por eso me ensañe con ellas más de lo que lo hice con otras personas. No puedo engañarme a mi mismo, es una deuda moral lo que siento por ella, una ilusión de un joven inmaduro que busca el perdón y un alma cálida que lo conforte y me muestre que estoy en casa. Por su determinación en todo momento la aprecio demasiado, tal vez sea algo más, pero no estoy interesado en descifrar que es, con el tiempo puede que se me muestre el resultado, nada pierdo, la vida es larga para eso.

Los copos de nieve se hicieron más intensos cada vez, el cielo azul había desaparecido mientras se hallaba hincado ante la tumba, por lo que se subió su chaqueta y se dispuso a marcharse no antes de rezar y pedir por el descanso de su primer amor.

-Traeré a mis hijos para visitarte una vez que estén más grandes, no les quiero mentir sobre mi pasado, eso Asuna y yo lo hemos pactado-los truenos comenzaron a escucharse-me retiro por hoy Shino, duerme bien y acompáñame en mis sueños, así sabré que estas bien, porque en adelante el lugar de mi corazón será ocupado por mi familia y a ellos no los abandonare, trabajare todos los días de mi vida para ellos y no permitiré que se conviertan en algo como yo. Un muerto viviente que no puede descansar si su primer amor no está con vida.

 **Aunque me duele inmensamente tu partida, tengo aceptarla** **de una vez y comenzar un nuevo camino** **. Te echo de menos, pues físicamente ya no estás, pero sé que tu espíritu me acompaña, y se encuentra en cada rincón de mis recuerdos y mi alma. Descansa en paz mi querido ángel, esta será la última vez que te visite en soledad, la próxima vez tal vez en algunos años, mis descendientes comprendan mis pecados al visitarte y me perdonen.**

 **++PATITO FEO++**

-Kou porque tan pensativo?-pregunto Keita entrando a la habitación de Asuna, aunque esta se hallaba ausente en el momento. Las mujeres de ambas familias, su esposa y su colega se la habían llevado esa mañana aduciendo que la joven necesitaba sentirse más femenina ese día tan especial, era su décimo octavo cumpleaños. Nadie en su sano juicio quiso contradecirlas, a las mujeres por experiencia propia es mejor dejarlas hacer sus aquelarres en paz si no querías que toda su ira se fuera en contra de su integridad-oh, ya se, el hermano sobreprotector esta en guardia esperando a su querida hermanita

-Nah, ese pequeño monstruo esta en buenas manos-le dio un sorbo a su te mientras que lo observaba-y no se supone que estabas ocupado?

-Y yo que me escape de mi oficina para hacerte compañía-el mayor de los hermanos Yuuki sonrió mientras que el medico tenía un aire de ofendido-y no me cambies el tema, una de las enfermeras me comento que Asuna había llorado esta mañana, es por culpa de Kazuto?

-No, ese imbécil no se ha aparecido en los últimos dos días-suspiro destrozando el vaso desechable que traía, aun quería matar al maldito de Kirigaya, pero por la felicidad y paz mental de su hermana era mejor que no lo hiciera.

-Entonces?

-Fue una joven que venía a visitar a una paciente de este piso, sus palabras fueron dirigidas a Asuna con veneno una vez que la observo y como siempre ella las tomo muy apecho, todo porque resulta que la joven fue una ex de Kirigaya.

 **FLASH BACK**

Asuna estaba caminando hacia su habitación, ya podía moverse por lo que aprovechaba para buscar a Yui y llevarla consigo para jugar toda la tarde. Ese día tenía un buen ánimo, todos la habían felicitado por su cumpleaños, bueno…todos menos el que más esperaba ella-suspiro-aunque sus pensamientos fueron cortados de improviso no por el movimiento de sus retoños en su vientre, sino porque diviso una figura que se le hizo familiar, su cuerpo se tensó, la conocía, bueno no conocer en toda la extensión de la palabra pues nunca llego a intercambiar palabra alguna con ella, pero ella era una de las más fervientes admiradoras de Kazuto y fue una de sus novias antes de que terminaran de forma extraña, nadie supo que sucedió, solo que ella quedo con el corazón destrozado luego de la cuarta cita.

Los ojos de la joven se quedaron prendados en la pelirroja y se abrieron en sorpresa momentánea, luego una sonrisa apareció en su rostro y se acercó a la joven madre.

-Oh vaya, Yuuki-san es una sorpresa verte aun internada-vio su vientre y a la pequeña de 7 meses que la observaba intensamente-aunque por los rumores todo tiene sentido

-Eh, señorita Tsukimine es un placer verle-le reverencio y luego continuo-tuve complicaciones los primeros meses de mi embarazo y aún estoy en reposo absoluto con pocos periodos para caminar, mis médicos me han pedido quedarme un poco más para monitorearme-y para sacar conversación para detener el desbocado corazón continuo-y su libro?, escuche que había lanzado su obra como una escritora novata.

-Si, mi debut fue hace 1 año y me ha ido bien, apenas hoy termine mi siguiente obra-vio sentarse a la pelirroja por lo que se paró a su frente

-Y de que se trata?

-Pues hablo acerca de la felicidad del amor, como llegar a el y como tener una hermosa vida de casados, ya sabes con embarazos incluidos-su mirada le dio mala espina, un frio resentimiento se observaba en sus lagunas mieles hacia su vientre.

-Vaya, no todos se lanzan a escribir ese tipo de temas y más a tu edad, pero no me sorprende, después de todo siempre ganabas en todos los concursos que en secundaria y la preparatoria hacían.

-Es porque ese libro lo escribí dirigido al amor de mi vida-Asuna se tensó-si, creo que lo conoces se llama Kirigaya Kazuto, es un gran hombre.

-En serio?

-Si, hace un año y medio terminamos nuestra relación por mutuo acuerdo-eso no se lo creía Asuna-después de eso salí del país para concentrarme en mis escritos y ser alguien de renombre, alguien digna para ser la merecedora del corazón de Kazuto y su apellido, alguien a quien el pueda amar y sane sus heridas del pasado.

-Sus heridas?, tu sabes de eso?

-Si, el mismo me lo conto y me pareció una manera romántica de su parte de declararme su amor, por eso pienso cumplirle su sueño más anhelado una vez que nos casemos.

-Así y cual es?

-Hijos, el me conto una noche donde lo estábamos haciendo que quería hijos, quería retoños con el rostro de su hermoso ángel amado y que ángel más hermoso que yo? –Asuna abrio sus ojos en sorpresa-y claro, yo pienso darle todos los hijos que me pida cuando estemos casados, no pienso tener un bastardo fuera del matrimonio-dijo con una sonrisa cruel

-No deberías de expresarte así de los pequeños que nacen fuera del matrimonio, ellos no tienen la culpa de lo que sus padres hayan pasado, sientan o piensen de la situación.

-El matrimonio lo es todo en este mundo Yuuki, no te lo enseñaron de pequeña?-le acaricio superficialmente su cabello a lo que Asuna rechazo el contacto-por lo que esos bebes son bastardos mires por donde los mires, nacen de una situación oscura e indecorosa, nacen sin padre o madre porque ambos deben de negarse a esa barbaridad-puso su mano rechazada bajo su mentón- aunque también hay personas fracasadas o con baja autoestima que solo se embarazan para amarrar al hombre solo para sentir a alguien cerca o buscan su dinero por beneficios económicos, esas personas son una basura también.

-No, yo no lo creo así-se levantó con su cuerpo temblándole- será mejor que regrese a mi habitación, fue un placer poder verte y saber de tu éxito, nos vemos

Sin esperar la respuesta de su acompañante camino rápido hacia el final del pasillo, pero antes de desaparecer una voz a su espalda comento con sorna.

-Nadie en su sano juicio te propondría algo serio, lo que quiere decir que Kazuto solo está contigo por lastima y por obligación hacia esos bastardos. Eres una desadaptada Yuuki, siempre lo fuiste y siempre lo serás.

Cuando volteo a ver nadie se hallaba en el pasillo, ella había desaparecido.

 **END FLASH BACK**

Keita y Kazuto que recién llego en medio de la historia estaban en shock, el pelinegro estaba a punto de ser asesinado por su "cuñado" y Keita estaba tomando nota mental para pedirle a su esposa más información de la mencionada. Nadie se metía con la pelirroja y salía bien librado.

\- Kirigaya, quien es Tsukimine?-pregunto el doctor deteniendo las ansias homicidas del mayor de los Yuuki, a tiempo lo había detenido del brazo.

-Es Yulier, Tsukimine Yulier, una chica loca que quiso ser mi novia por su obvio parecido a Shino, pero conforme pasaba el tiempo se volvía más demencial y posesiva. Apenas duramos 4 meses, no pensé que volvería al país, hasta donde su madre me comento fue llevada por su padre al extranjero y puesta en compromiso con un alto ejecutivo inglés-se rasco la parte de atrás de su cabeza mientras sus ojos grises no dejaban de escanear la habitación-que sucedió con Asuna?, porque no está acá?-se alarmo un momento-está todo bien con los niños?

-Ella está bien, pero no por ti-le dijo fríamente Kouchirou-las locas de mi madre, la tuya, Sachi y la doctora se le llevaron esta mañana después de enterarse de ese episodio, no se dónde se la llevaron, pero dijeron que volverían en la tarde.

-Asuna está bien después de ese encuentro?-se preguntó en voz baja

-Al menos ya no es tan masoquista como cierta persona-le susurro el mayor siendo aún sostenido por el Doctor-donde te habías metido imbécil, espero que le hayas traído algo digno de mi hermana para celebrar este gran día.

-Gran día?-pregunto extrañado mientras que sus cejas se alzaban en desconcierto omitiendo la primera parte de la pregunta.

-Kazuto, acaso no sabes que día es hoy?-pregunto Keita observándolo con un tic

-…-no contesto de inmediato, sus ojos se fueron hacia el calendario de la pared lateral y respondió mecánicamente-es 30 de septiembre, ¿Por qué están tan extrañ..?

Abrió los ojos sorprendido al caer en cuenta, ASUNA CUMPLIA AÑOS ESE DIA!, rememoro los años anteriores donde al estar en el mismo salón, el profesor siempre los instaba a celebrar los cumpleaños de todos o al menos dar un presente y el cumpleaños de Asuna siempre era pasado por alto, solo pocos se lo festejaban y ella nunca hacia mucha alharaca de eso, siempre estuvo en las sombras y no importaba mucho, además a una semana de su propio cumpleaños ella tenía una rara manera de celebrárselo, siempre dejaba cartas, comida o manualidades en su escritorio, piezas maestras de dibujo que al final resultaban guardadas en su armario o en su estómago y no en la basura..solo porque consideraba que eso era lo único que valía la pena en esa patito, su talento.

" _me matara demonios, ella me matara, jure celebrarle su cumpleaños hace un mes y lo olvide por completo"_

Trato de sonreír, aunque le temblaba la misma ceja que a Keita, observo a su "cuñado" sin temor.

-Es su cumpleaños por supuesto, no lo olvide solo que los exámenes fueron muy duros y no tuve tiempo de comprarle un presente-saco su billetera-espero que me dé tiempo para salir y traer algo, solo que no sé qué obsequiarle

-Cómprale lo que a toda mujer gusta cuando están embarazadas-sugirió Keita conocedor con un dedo en alto

-Y eso sería?-preguntaron Kazuto y Kouchirou al mismo tiempo.

Antes de que pudiera contestar se escuchó una exclamación de sorpresa en el piso de maternidad, las enfermeras y algunas pacientes estaban aplaudiendo mientras que los hombres daban piropos. Todos se observaron extrañados y salieron al pasillo para observar el grupo compuesto de las conocidas mujeres que esperaban, pero cuando sus ojos se posaron en cierta cabellera rojiza abrieron sus ojos en shock.

Cuerpo esbelto con muestras de una linda barriguita de embarazo, ataviado con un vestido corto blanco que le llegaba a tres cuartos de las rodillas con boleros en sus puntas y una pequeña abertura en el lado derecho, sin mangas y solo tirantes en su lugar.

El cabello rojizo que la identificaba sobre cualquier mujer que conocieran estaba largo, más largo de lo que recordaban, estaba planchado y terminaba en lindos rulos, era más largo y mantenía un corte prolijo, un corte que dejaba frente a su rostro un par de mechones rebeldes que le daban más presencia.

Las enormes gafas que siempre debía de llevar habían desaparecido y sus ojos saltones y hermosos de un ámbar atrayente brillaban, su piel estaba lisa sin imperfecciones, sin rastros de acné. Esta maquillada pero no al extremo, era un maquillaje suave de un tono pastel, un tono que resaltaba la belleza natural de la que siempre renegó que no tenía y la que siempre oculto.

Su sonrisa apenada mostraba que sus blancos dientes estaban desnudos, los brackets habían desaparecido. Esa sonrisa y sus mejillas sonrojadas la hacían ver más hermosa.

Las largas piernas de las que era dueña estaban desnudas y dejaban poco a la imaginación, no dejaban rastros de su anterior peso, estaban tonificadas, tal vez por su largo tiempo de dieta, pero le sentaban de maravilla. Sus pies estaban ataviados de unas ligeras zapatillas.

No tenía ornamentos que estorbaran la vista más que una largas y clásicos aretes de plata.

" _Donde quedo el patito"_ -pensó el hermano mayor

" _Esta hermosa"_ -pensó Keita

Dos mirares grises y ambarinos se conectaron y no se volvieron a soltar. Ambos corazones dieron un vuelco y en el caso del pelinegro sintió un calor familiar rodando por todo su ser. Frente a el la imagen de Shino no estaba, había desaparecido, en su lugar una hermosa Pelirroja lo veía anhelante en su lugar.

Asuna fue la primera en moverse, el mutismo de Kazuto la inquietaba tanto como su miedo por aquel cambio tan repentino, pero al mirar aquel brillo sin igual en su mirada le decía que había hecho lo correcto. Se acercó con cautela bajo la mirada de todas las personas del lugar, todos aguardaron con sus alientos en suspenso aquella escena.

Kazuto levanto su mano al ver como la contraria de ella hacia lo mismo y en dos simples pasos las unieron. Mirada gris se volvió más oscura, no dejaba de observar aquel magnifico cuerpo, era el mismo pero diferente, era más hermoso pero no menos atrayente de cuando la tuvo entre sus brazos aquel fin de semana. Respiro con fuerza al notar que se había quedado sin ese precioso sustento vital al descubrirla.

-Kazuto-escucho que le dijo de esos labios cereza que brillaban

Su mano libre se ciñó a su cintura cuidando de no aplastar su vientre, la acerco más a si mismo, sus manos unidas las subió haciendo que lo abrazara. Vio un momento de miedo hacia eso, sabía que aun las heridas no estaban del todo cerradas, pero su aroma lo atrajo de tal manera que lo dejo en blanco.

-Mi Patito ha desaparecido-le susurro-eres un cisne que ha nacido y yo soy el privilegiado de verlo y sentirlo.

Acto seguido y ante el grito emocionado de todos..

La beso.

 **Después de un periodo oscuro en mi vida,**

 **después de las preguntas sin respuesta,**

 **de entre los miedos, dolores y las tristezas**

 **he encontrado el camino.**

 **Una luz me ha guiado, una mano amiga me ha ayudado**

 **No estoy sola, lo he comprendido**

 **He renacido de las cenizas de mis sueños olvidados,**

 **de las metas que soñé y no se cumplieron**

 **de la traición de la que fue humillada y que cambio mi destino**

 **mi corazón no ha muerto, porque hoy he renacido**

 **El patito feo del que todos se burlaron ha emergido de su crisálida, una mariposa hermosa que después de un tiempo de cambios a mostrado su verdadero color y ahora lo que más deseo es ser participe junto a las personas que más amo y me aprecian por quien soy de mi nuevo camino.**

 **La vieja Yuuki Asuna ha muerto para siempre, hoy renazco con más espíritu que nunca, nadie más controlara mi vida y no permitiré que me humillen palabras venenosas o momentos incomodos, nada de eso se presentara si yo no lo permito..**

 **Y hablando de permitir..**

Un golpe se escuchó en el pasillo y todos soltaron a reír por la ocurrencia mientras negaban.

Kazuto en el suelo mostraba con orgullo una mejilla roja, que pronto se transformaría en un lindo color morado.

 **CONTINUARA…**

 **Hola a todos, espero que este capítulo les haya gustado, no todo debe de ser triste y la transformación de Asuna es la que muchos esperaban, desde este momento el Patito Feo se transforma en un Cisne con muchos cambios y el pobre de Kazuto tendrá que afrontarlos sin evitar perderse en sus hormonas.**

 **Gracias a todos por sus rewiers, los aprecio**

 **Nos vemos en la siguiente actualización**

 **Sayo.**


	8. Chapter 7

**Buenas tardes a todos, lamento la demora con esta continuación, pero finalmente aquí esta.**

 **Desde acá la moneda se invierte y Kazuto será el que sufra sus actos**

 **Sin más, vamos al capitulo**

 **PATITO FEO**

 **KiriAsu**

 **AU**

Su color, su piel, su aroma, su cabello, su cuerpo, sus labios.

Todo podía recorrerlo y sentirlo sin cesar, era su derecho, era su deber, era su posesión, se había convertido en su alimento diario sin siquiera preverlo. Mover sus manos sobre su cuerpo, sentir sus músculos moviéndose al compás de su ritmo, su espalda arqueada por los rápidos movimientos que tenían y sentir sus labios mojados e hinchados sobre los suyos lo hacían suspirar de delirio y placer.

-Kazu, oh Kazu!-escuchaba como apenas podía articular ante su éxtasis.

-Quieres que siga?-sus grises orbes se centraron en la diosa bajo el, fijaron su objetivo en sus labios enrojecidos por tanto besos apasionados.

Su corazón estaba en armonía, aquella mirada avellana como el más hermoso de las mieles puras lo observaban con éxtasis, era obvio que estaba disfrutando de su actuar. Su voz volvió a entrar en sus oídos, esta vez más cerca y con más sensualidad que antes.

-Sí, dame más, más de ti, dame más de tu amor-aquellas dulces palabras poco a poco fueron cambiando de tono, frunció su ceño al percatarse de ello, sus ojos se abrieron de regreso y quedaron congelados en el tiempo. Frente a el no estaba Asuna, era una pelinegra de ojos casi castaños y lentes a su lado-Vamos mi Kazu, muévete más fuerte, recuerda que soy la única para ti, no es cierto?

El ambiente de inmediato se tornó doloroso, Shino agarro su miembro a falta de sus movimientos y ella misma se penetro. Cambio de posiciones quedando sobre el atónito Kazuto y le sonrió con júbilo mientras se movía.

-Donde, donde esta Asuna?-pregunto en voz baja

-Acá estoy-dijo Shino besándolo-siempre he sido ella, siempre he sido todas las mujeres con las que te has acostado-le acaricio su mejilla con vehemencia-nunca las has buscado a ellas, siempre me has encontrado a mi en sus almas.

-No, eso no es verdad-trato de zafarse del agarre pero ella no lo dejo, parecía que sus uñas se convertían en garras-Sueltame!, tu estas muerta!

-No lo estoy

-Lo estás, maldita seas, claro que lo estas!-sus ojos grises desesperados miraban a todos lados en búsqueda de Asuna

-No la encontraras jamás, ella soy yo lo recuerdas?, ella no existe más que ser mi yo, jamás podrás ver a una mujer sin verme a mi-sus movimientos no se detenían y hasta saltaba extasiada.

De pronto ese aroma a menta de su cuerpo lo golpeo dejándolo paralizado, su corazón parecía querer salirse de su pecho por el dolor de la melancolía que de repente lo asalto, como la extrañaba, sentir que estaba vivo por la persona frente a el y saber que en realidad no era ella.

Sus manos estáticas de repente volvieron a cobrar vida, la tocaron como si fuera un tesoro aunque se mantuviera en un trance de negación y se sentía extrañamente bien, ella estaba sobre el, uniendo sus cuerpos, sintiendo sus almas resonar una vez más, su calor natural arropándole, su interior hirviendo como brazas candentes, gozaba, dolía, se evaporaba, se contraía y aunque no quiera admitirlo lo disfrutaba.

-Te amo-ella susurro sobre sus labios

-Shino, por favor esto no es verdad-sus lágrimas salían a raudales, su cuerpo se tensaba cada vez mas, las sensaciones increíbles del sexo lo envolvían de tal manera que era una indiscutible presa de la pasión y su estado indomable, aquel estado que muchas veces quiso liberar en su amada pero nunca pudo-Asuna-susurro su nombre ante una mueca de rechazo de Shino.

-No la llames, ella no aparecerá, nunca te amara como yo lo hago y tu nunca la amaras sin verme a mi, ella solo es un instrumento lo recuerdas?-dijo aquello antes de curvar su espalda y sentir su cuerpo estremecer, los líquidos calientes de Kazuto se liberaron en su interior haciéndola sentir dichosa.

-la amo

-No la amas

-Si la amo!-le grito gimiendo con fuerza y sintió como si un gran peso que llevaba encima le fuera retirado, la sonrisa de Shino y su aspecto fue desapareciendo poco a poco dejando en su lugar la forma de una hermosa pelirroja con una linda barriguita-Asuna.

Gimió con fuerza, ese delicioso cuerpo, su pecaminosa voz y su sensual aura lo llenaron por completo, de nuevo la luz se prendió en su cuerpo.

-Me eliges?-ella pregunto antes de usar sus labios en un trabajo sobre su miembro haciéndolo gemir roncamente.

-Asuna yo..

-Te amo

Sus ojos se abrieron de súbito ante aquello, una imagen vidriosa y oscura estaba frente a el, tuvo que volver a cerrarlos para adaptarse a la luz que inundo su despertar repentino.

-Deja de dormir Kazuto, ya es hora de levantarse-decía Midori tratando de quitarle el cobertor de encima-Recuerda que Asuna saldrá hoy de hospital y todos esperan que vayas con ella.

-Porque tengo que mudarme a su casa?, ella debería de estar aquí-susurro en voz baja sintiendo que el calor de su sueño aun recorría por todo su cuerpo, las sensaciones no bajaban y su amigo estaba completamente despierto, en definitiva necesitaba una ducha bien fría.

-Ella y sus padres se negaron rotundamente-saco una sonrisa de burla-pobre de mi nuera, tendrá aun novio pervertido en su casa-dijo recordando lo ocurrido 2 días atrás.

-Que!-grito al sentir que su cobertor era desalojado y el caí al piso revelando su cuadro-mama!

-Jajajajaja- salió corriendo del lugar dejando a un sonrojado adolescente con problemas hormonales.

 **++Patito Feo++**

Un camioneta negra se detenía frente a la lujosa residencia Yuuki, de ella bajaba Kyouko y un joven Rubio quien era el conductor, salio con curiosidad por ver donde se había alojado la familia que años atrás era su vecina.

Se retiro sus lentes de sol y sus ojos verdes dejaron ver en esplendor su figura trabajada y elegante, volteo hacia la mujer que lo acompañaba y que sacaba su equipaje.

-Me da gusto estar aca

-Me alegra y veras que a Asuna le gustara mucho que tu estés aquí, le subirá el ánimo y tal vez más cosas-le dijo risueña a lo que su joven interlocutor sonrió. Para nadie de la familia era un secreto de su amor por la hermosa pelirroja y que ahora estuviera embarazada era lo de menos, su carta de triunfo es que su corazón no se había entregado de nuevo a su abusador y podía aceptar la invitación de los Yuuki para acercarse a ella.

-Al fin llegan- Kouchirou y su novia salieron a recibirlos

-Ayúdame a entrar su equipaje-le dijo la mujer al verlos llegar y se dirigio a su nuera-Ya saben a que hora vendrá Asuna del hospital?

-Vendrán en dos horas

-Perfecto-sonrió segura de sus ideas, la estadía del joven Kirigaya en su residencia seria de todo menos amena, toda la familia lo detestaba por su osadía de burlarse y humillar a Asuna y ahora que pretendía hacerse cargo de su mal proceder no le dejarían tan fácil el camino libre. Una vez casi pierde a su hija por su propia culpa y poco tiempo, pero ahora no lo permitiría-Estará listo en ese tiempo querido Eugeo?

-Más que suficiente-decía ingresando a la morada con dos cajas grandes de implementos de pintura y decoración.

 **++PATITO FEO++**

En el hospital Asuna preparaba sus maletas para partir, a su lado una llorosa Yui la observaba triste, le habían dicho que ella se marcharía y la había dejado llorando toda la mañana. Era una pequeña de tan solo 8 meses pero entendía muy bien su entorno.

Dejo a un lado su chupete, se acercó a la pelirroja que con la vista perdida en sus recuerdos, no había notado sus movimientos hasta que toco sus manos.

-Que sucede Yui-chan?-la cargo nuevamente y se sentó en la cama. La pequeña acaricio su vientre donde muchas veces había sentido movimiento y la hacía sonreír, solo que ahora su mirada oscura estaba brillosa-no te preocupes, vendré a verte mi pequeña

-…-Ella negro mientras la abrazaba y ponía su cabeza sobre su pecho para escuchar el arrullo de su corazón, canción que en los últimos meses había usado para dormirse-Mami-dijo en voz baja haciendo estremecer el cuerpo que la sostenía y permitiendo que una charola cayera con estruendo.

Asuna y Sashi abrieron sus ojos en sorpresa ante lo ocurrido, el silencio que se instaló en la habitación era la prueba y si la pequeña no hubiese repetido aquella palabra ambas hubiesen pensando que fue una ilusión.

-Hablo?-pregunto de forma inocente Kanabe al lado de su madre

-Yui-chan que dijiste?-pregunto asombrada Asuna mientras la alejaba de su hombro y veía su angelical rostro.

-Mami-lo repitió y señalo la maleta y a ella, negó con la cabeza y sus lágrimas volvieron a surcar su rostro.

-No lo puedo creer, su primera palabra-dijo Sashi en voz baja

-…-los ojos ambarinos también derramaron lágrimas de felicidad y la beso en la frente-no te dejare mi niña, lo prometo, vendré todos los días

-Mami

-…-No sabia que decir ante aquello, es verdad que la consideraba una parte importante de su vida, ese anclaje que necesito para despertar a la realidad y aprender con ella el rol de madre, de cuidarla en su salud y acompañarse mutuamente. La pequeña era muy apegada a ella y por eso los médicos que la trataban aprobaban que estuviera siempre con ella. Aun así, recibir esa palabra de un ser que no era nada suyo, de una pequeña gota de luz que no llevaba su sangre y que con el tiempo se volvió una parte de su familia, la hacían sentir plena, sonrió con amor sin notarlo-si mi pequeña, mami.

-…-Yui sonrió como nunca, la abrazo y se agazapo en su pecho y hombro dispuesta a dormir.

-Sashi-susurro a su acompañante solo para recibir una negativa

-No tienes el permiso de sacarla del hospital-suspiro-pero esto va a ser difícil

-Lo se-su mirada y mano bajaron a su vientre de 5 meses. Sus gemelos estaban sanos y fuera de peligro, pero ella quedarían con revisiones constantes, su embarazo fue un caso serio que sus doctores no tomaron a pecho y sabia de propia mano que estaban haciendo todo lo posible para que pudieran nacer sin problemas.

El movimiento en su vientre la hizo sonreír, se preguntaba como serian físicamente, como crecerían y como serian en la vida, todo quería darles, pero aun asi le daba miedo. Ella que no era más que una cascara de vida hacía meses atrás debió de transformarse para mostrarle al mundo su verdadero yo.

Abrazo con más fuerza a la dormida Yui, mientras rememoraba nuevamente aquella escena humillante que Kazuto le hizo pasar dos días atrás. Aún estaba enojada con el y por eso no permitió que durmiera en su habitación ese tiempo, no contesto sus llamadas ni a los recados que le mandaba para saber cómo estaba.

En definitiva era un idiota y ella más si se había dejado llevar por sus sensaciones.

Su cansancio acumulado, su estrés de ese día fue aprovechado adrede por el bastardo de Kazuto.

Debía de seguir su venganza.

A toda costa.

 **++PATITO FEO++**

 **DOS HORAS DESPUES**

Con el sol radiante de casi la una de la tarde Asuna volvió a su residencia después de 5 meses de iniciado ese extraño camino de rencor, amor y odio. Cuando el taxi les dejo en la entrada de su casa, con calma Keita saco todas las pertenencias de su paciente y pago al taxista por sus servicios.

Su esposa mantenía en brazos a Kanabe quien no dejaba de observar a todos lados contenta mientras que a pelirroja había logrado traer consigo a cierta pelinegra.

-Estas bien Asuna?-Sachi le pregunta al saber que el cambio de clima y sus emociones las podía tener a flor de piel.

-Sí, solo estoy un poco cansada, cuando terminemos de acomodar las cosas Yui-chan y yo nos daremos una buena siesta-suspiro hondamente mientras veía su residencia, le parecía como si no la hubiese visto durante años y por eso la nostalgia la lleno con una sonrisa.

-Bienvenidos a todos-Tanto a señora Yuuki como su hijo mayor los recibieron con una sonrisa

-Gracias-respondieron los esposos y la pequeña Kanabe

-Espero que sepas lo que haces Asuna-le reprendió su madre-esta pequeña aun está bajo observación. Debiste de dejarla en el hospital y visitarla cada día.

-No, mami!-no fue Asuna la que refuto sus palabras, fue la misma Yui quien con el ceño fruncido la observaba abrazada protectoramente por su "mama"

-Que dijo?-se sorprendió Kyouko

-Está hablando ya?-pregunto sorprendido el mayor de los hermanos

-Si, esta mañana lo hizo-respondió Asuna con una sonrisa y se dirigió a su madre- no te preocupes madre, Yui no se enfermara solo porque está fuera de hospital, la cuidare como lo prometí.

-Asuna llegaste!-el grito de su cuñada la saco de su batalla de miradas con su madre. La peli castaña de larga cabellera se acercó a ella para abrazarla y darle un beso a Yui-ven, te tenemos una sorpresa!

Con mucha alegría Reika la tomo del brazo libre para subir las escaleras, todo el grupo le siguió el paso. Confundida se dio cuenta que estaba siendo llevaba al antiguo estudio de su padre, estudio que estaba al lado de su propia habitación, pero una vez que se detuvieron y la invito a pasar tuvo que ahogar un grito de sorpresa, apenas la puerta de madera blanca se abrió ante ella, un cumulo de emociones la rodeo entera, era la habitación de sus hijos, más hermosa de lo que ella misma había deseado hacer, con unas paredes de blanco inmaculado, cortinas en forma de persianas con tono azul claro con bordados de patos, payasos y plantas hermosas que resaltaban el lugar, en una esquina había un par de cómodas con peluches, pañales, teteros y mucha ropa que estaba segura todos le habían comprado apenas supieron del sexo de ambos, una mecedora estaba al lado de la ventana, un lugar donde podría pasar muchas horas con sus hijos en juegos y aventuras, la cuna doble era increíblemente hermosa, estaba en la mitad de la gran habitación, era de velos blancos con graciosas formas y luces y sobre las 4 paredes y parte del techo que conformaban el lugar una escena realista que la dejo con un mar de lágrimas.

La enorme escena mostraba una vista de un día de campo desde el interior de la antigua casa de sus abuelos, las puertas, las montañas, los árboles, los venados, el campo de girasoles a la izquierda, el lado con el velero a la derecha. Era una escena que por muchos años deseo ver en vano después de que sus abuelos murieron, era un retrato que solo aquellos que vivieron en aquel lugar podrían plasmar sin problemas.

Bajo a Yui un momento y la dejo sobre la alfombra abollonada, estaba rodeada de almohadones gigantes de color madera para que no estuvieran fuera de lugar y se acercó a la pared principal

Alzo la vista encontrando los 3 nidos de azulejos que recordaba, tenían a un miembro de aquella familia hermosamente pintado entre as vigas del techo como siempre estuvieron, eso le causo más alegría.

-Qué opinas?-pregunto Kyouko con una sonrisa mientras observaba como cierta personas se había puesto tras su hija.

-Es hermoso madre, pero quien..-no pudo seguir hablando al sentir dos fuertes brazos que se anclaron en su cintura y unos labios que besaban su coronilla y su cuello haciéndola sobresaltar, estaba por girar cuando una voz de la infancia la saco de su confusión.

-Solo una persona que ha visto a través de tus ojos las maravillas del mundo es capaz de crear tan hermoso mural, un paisaje digno de la belleza de su portadora y de la esencia que más quiero.

-Eugeo!-grito con alegría mientras lo abrazaba de regreso, este le dio un casto beso en su frente y otro en su nariz haciéndola sonrojar como antaño

-Veo que estas más hermosa que la última vez-recibió un puchero-y más redonda

-Baka no te burles y mejor dime que haces acá?

-Acaso no tengo el derecho de visitar a mi mejor amiga?-le dijo con una sonrisa mientras tomaba su mano y la volvía a acercar a el

-Pensé que me habías olvidado cuando me volví fea

-Nunca has sido fea mi querida destello, eres más hermosa que este mural, más hermosa que cualquier mujer que he conocido en mi vida-toco su mejilla derecha haciendo fruncir el ceño de Sashi y Keita.

-Si tú lo dices-volteo la mirada hacia sus acompañantes a quienes detecto con claridad sus preguntas- jejeje disculpen, ven Eugeo

Se acercó a la pareja de esposo y comenzó la presentación.

-Sashi, Keita-san, les presento a mi mejor amigo de la infancia, mi otro hermano se puede decir-Kou frunció el ceño celoso- Eugeo, Schuberg Eugeo

-Es un placer conocer a quienes se han encargado de la salud de mi querida Asuna-El rubio les hizo una reverencia a lo que ellos la siguieron-me han hablado mucho de ustedes, asi que no es necesario esta presentación.

-Nosotros no somos los únicos que lo hemos hecho, pero recibiré su agradecimiento joven Schuberg-dijo Keita agarrando su mano en saludo.

-Mami!-Yui llamo su atención mientras gateaba hacia el muro izquierdo y se detenía contenta ante la escena del lago, ante la mirada confundida de Eugeo la joven madre se acercó a ella y tomo su mano para ponerla de pie y mostrarle el lugar, paso a paso.

-Ella es Yui?-pregunto Eugeo a Kouchirou y este asintió-ya veo

 **AFUERA DE LA MANSION**

Kazuto finalmente había llegado a la mansión, estaba molesto porque no lo esperaron como habían quedado, pero parecía que el enojo aún no se le escapaba a Asuna así que ni modo.

-Llegas tarde Kirigaya-pronuncio una voz fría, voz perteneciente a Shouzou

-Lo siento señor Yuuki-se inclinó con respeto hacia el-cuando llegue al hospital ya no estaban alla

-Comprendo, entonces no pierdas el tiempo y entra, todos están arriba

Era la primera vez que ingresaba en esa residencia, sus ojos no podían dejar de admirar el exquisito gusto de la dueña de la casa y de la extravagancia con la que algunos ricos se daban el lujo de poseer, sus pasos se dirigieron hacia las escaleras donde un sinfín de cuadros fotográficos le dejaban ver la evolución de los hermanos Yuuki desde bebes hasta la actualidad, no parecía en alguno se mostraran problemas, pero tal vez porque Asuna siempre se mantuvo ocultando sus problemas hasta casi el final es que pudieron verse así.

Las voces al final del pasillo lo detuvieron en sus pensamientos mientras que el señor Yuuki llegaba a la habitación y terminaba de abrir la puerta semi abierta, volteo a verlo con un sonrisa fría y movió su cabeza para que entrara.

Se sentía como un preso yendo directamente a su propia muerte, todos lo observaban con cautela y no podía evitar aceptar que era su culpa. Suspiro acongojado mientras que la visión de sus amigos y su hija Kanabe le llegaba primero, después sus ojos se abrieron en sorpresa ante el hermoso cuarto que tenía frente a el, estaba por sonreír cuando tuvo que congelarse al presenciar como un joven rubio tenia a la pequeña Yui en sus brazos y está contenta se dejaba cargar, pero no, eso no era lo más impactante de todo, ese rubio tenia abrazada de la cintura a Asuna y tenía cautivos sus labios en un beso.

-Tú crees que mi querido monstruo no tenía pretendientes?-escucho como le decía con suficiencia Kouchirou

" _mal momento Kazuto"_

" _Aquí hay gato encerrado"_

" _Ahora sufre por maldito"_

" _Se que quería desquitarse, pero porque de esta manera?"_

Los pensamientos de sus amigos y "suegros" se turnaron para hacerle sentir miserable, no los escucho pero sabia que esto no podia ser verdad.

-A..Asuna!-apenas si pudo pronunciar haciendo separar a la mencionada de aquel invasor

-Ya llegaste Kazuto, pensé que no vendrías-fue lo único que ella pronuncio sin dejar de sonreírle a su acompañante, esa mirada que le dedicaba era suya, le pertenecía y solo a el debía de entregarla. Sus puños se cerraron mientras veía con rencor al rubio que sin soltar a ninguna de sus tesoros le dedicaba una mirada fría. Aquellos ojos verdes esmeralda se entrecerraron con rencor, se alejó un momento de su querido destello y entregando a la pequeña durmiente a Sashi se acercó a Kazuto.

Si las miradas mataran, ambos estarían en la tumba ya.

-Oh vamos, déjalo solo quiere ver la habitación de nuestros hijos, nosotros tenemos otras cosas que hacer Eugeo-decia Asuna sonriente sin inmutarse por el ambiente-recuerda que debes de llevar tus cosas a mi cuarto.

-QUE!-grito Kazuto ante aquello

Parecía que todo el mundo estaba de cabeza y el era el principal protagonista.

La venganza nunca es buena tarde, es mejor servida en bandeja de plata y con un excelente ayudante, Kazuto tendría que sufrir de ahora en adelante cada obstáculo que se viniera para poder ganarse su confianza y su amor.

Su cambio físico solo fue el comienzo, este embarazo y esta escena harían que se mostrara a futuro la realidad en la que podría estar, le mostraría si en verdad podría tener una vida a su lado o en definitiva tendrían solo el vínculo de sus hijos de por medio.

" _No me importa ser usado como títere, solo actuare de acuerdo a tus planes y cada vez me acercare más a ti mi querida destello, veras que al final dejaras a un lado ese capítulo de Patito feo con este sinvergüenza y tendrás a mi lado la felicidad que buscas"_

Los pensamientos de Eugeo eran seguros, los señores Yuuki le habían dejado en bandeja de plata la oportunidad de conquistar el lastimado corazón de Asuna y si en verdad pudiera haber algún resquicio de amor por ese patán, haría que lo borrara con sus propios sentimientos.

Los hechos de su venganza iniciaron dos días atrás…

 **++FLASH BACK++**

Una mano posada sobre sus hombros la trajo de regreso a la realidad de sus pensamientos, lentamente sintió como esta empezaba a hacer pequeños masajes a sus ya de por si tensos hombros.

Ese dia había sido estresante para ella, de citas, exámenes, que caminatas, que firma de papeles, que Yui quiere atención, todo, todo la lleno de cansancio aun cuando todos le decían que en su condición no debía de estar haciendo todas esas cosas, pero ella se negaba, su terquedad no dejaba hacerle pensar de que si dejaba de lado sus responsabilidades sería una inútil y pronto el ciclo de sentirse una Patito podría volver…Oh no, no señor.

Sobre su espalda sintió el cuerpo de Kazuto acomodarse mejor para poder tener más espacio

-Baka no te pases, solo son mis hombros

-Shhh tranquila, tu solo déjate hacer…

Tratando de confiar en su ayuda cerró los ojos lentamente, sentir el tacto de las suaves y grandes manos del pelinegro sobre su piel era algo que de vez en cuando recordaba de ese fin de semana. Su agarre de pronto se volvió más firme y la blusa materna que portaba fue a parar a la alfombra mientras las manos opuestas bajan más hasta detenerse al borde del vientre y empezar a delinearlo traviesamente, mientras que su largo cabello ahora suelto era dejado a un lado para darle acceso a su cuello, los besos empezaban a hacer suaves marcas moradas ante su insistencia.

-Kazuto basta!

-..-La mano izquierda detuvo la suya y la llevo a su vientre de regreso para que compartieran las caricias.

Con sus mejillas infladas, Asuna se giró sobre su cuerpo tratando de abandonar el abrazo con esfuerzo y en eso se encontró con una mirada gris atrayente que ahora estaba oscura. Desde siempre aquellos ojos la habían cautivado, parecían querer absorberte y mostrarte los más profundos secretos del universo, pero ahora en esa mirada que la asusto y la lleno de calor a la vez veía deseo, veía amor, veía la pasión con la que la mirada aquel fin de semana, ese sentimiento de deseo marcado que le decía que no tenía escapatoria.

Trato inútilmente de resistirse a lo inevitable, los labios carnosos de Kazuto se sobrepusieron a los suyos en un beso delicado. Su cuerpo se estremeció y un corriente eléctrica su enviada a su cerebro desarmándola.

Kazuto con cuidado la recostó por completo en la cama de su habitación de hospital, sus manos se separaron de su vientre mientras trazaban el camino ya aprendido, sus sentidos empezaban a alterarse debido a la sensualidad de la escena, sus labios no pudieron evitar dejar escapar un par de deliciosos gemidos para el oído del contrario.

Con mucho cuidado y sin llegar a sobrepasarse con la mayor para que rehuyera a la escena se colocó entre sus piernas al tiempo que el mismo iba quitándose sus prendas, sonrió con orgullo mal disimulado al ser recibido rápidamente sobre los blancos y comestibles muslos de su "novia".

Delineo el vientre ya abultado que se extendía a su vista y lentamente con una de sus manos libres empezó la tarea de prender la excitación de aquella entrada de su pertenencia. Sus labios tomaron prisioneros los turgentes pechos haciéndola jadear.

Asuna no quería, pero su cordura le gano primero, sabía que no debía de hacer esto, pero todo era tan delirante y esperado que prefirió dejarse llevar y darle al final un buen escarmiento como todas le habían aconsejado.

-Asuna mírame-escucho como le hablaba con aquella voz ronca de deseo

-..-Sus ojos ambarinos líquidos ante el momento recibieron un sonrisa sensual antes de que la besara con más profundidad. Una batalla de lenguas se desato mientras sentía como la punta del miembro del menor entraba en contacto con su cavidad, su corazón empezó a latir con fuerza.

-Pase lo que pase se mi para siempre

Ella empezó a jadear con más fuerza al sentir el tibio y acompasado aliento sobre su lóbulo mientras que o mordisqueaba y aún más cuando aquel miembro palpitante empezó a deslizarse entre sus glúteos pero sin llegar a penetrarla.

-Quieres ser mi novia oficial?

Frunció el ceño ofendida, era increíble que usara esa arma para hacerla decir que si

-Cállate maldito

-Di lo que quieras mi hermoso Patito-volvió a morder su lóbulo con saña-pero eres mía.

Trataba de sacar su enojo, pero sentir la virilidad de Kazuto sobre ella, el estímulo que dejaba en su cuerpo dentro y fuera y la necesidad que estaba ahí por culpa de las hormonas no le dejan razonar a sus respuestas…se las pagaría caro.

Una vez sabiendo que ella no le refutaría, Kazuto se entregó a la locura a la que siempre se hacía adicto y que desde que había tomado ese cuerpo se hizo más potente. Era un bestia adicta a su cuerpo y poco a poco lo estaba comprobando.

Así comenzó a embestirla con cuidado y a la vez con fuerza, sabía que estaban solos y la habitación privada de hospital ayudaba mucho a su travesura, tener a esa pelirroja bajo el era una sensación increíble y hacían que su corazón temblara de anhelo cada vez que la dejaba de ver por medio segundo.

Después de unos minutos se vino en medio de un fogoso beso dejándola fuera de combate, gracias al cielo que los gemelos se habían quedado quietos y les permitieron hacer esto. Se separó de ella mientras que la besaba y de repente tuvo que buscar aire como nunca.

Una rodilla ajena se había movido con rapidez y le dio de lleno en el estómago, luego fue botado de la cama cayendo dolorosamente sobre su trasero.

-..-Trataba de hablar pero fue en vano, su mirada se cruzó con una ambarina furiosa. Observando como aun desnuda se levantó con cuidado de la cama, le tiro su ropa en la cara y con una fuerza lo saco de la habitación así como estaba..desnudo.

-Largate aprovechado!-le grito cerrando la puerta en su cara en medio del pasillo donde algunas enfermeras y pacientes lo observaban con los ojos abiertos sin poder creer la escena.

Solo un estallido de carcajada de Keita lo saco de su sorpresa y lo envolvió en una humillación.

 **++END FLASH BACK++**

 **CONTINUARA…**

 **Bueno, espero que les haya gustado el capítulo y no…no es adrede que Eugeo haya aparecido, tendrá una parte importante es el sufrimiento de Kazuto.**

 **Nos veremos en la siguiente actualización**

 **Y no se olviden, este viernes 8 de Julio se cierran las votaciones para la semana del KiriAsuWeek, espero que todos se animen y participen.**

 **Por ahora me marcho.**

 **Sayo.**


	9. Chapter 8

**Hola a todos, con este capítulo se inicia la segunda parte del fic y no aún falta mucho para que esto llegue a su fin, las cosas estarán entre rosa, castaño y oscuro para Kazuto mientras que para Asuna todo estará perfecto.**

 **Sin más por el momento**

 **Vamos al capítulo.**

 **PATITO FEO**

 **KiriAsu**

 **AU**

Keita está incrédulo, permanecía sentado en la silla de su oficina con su ceño fruncido al extremo, sus manos estaban temblando y no sabía si era de ansiedad, miedo o shock, sentía que debía de gritar, salir corriendo y pedir explicaciones, pero explicaciones de quien si los interesados no estaban allí?.

Estaba casi solo en el lugar, era media noche y recién terminaba su turno, todo lucia normal hasta que ingreso a su consultorio para revisar los últimos resultados médicos que le había mandado a hacer a Asuna, pensaba que todo iba normal hasta que noto una carpeta que no estaba allí antes, pensó que las largas horas de trabajo lo estaban afectando mentalmente, asi que cansado se masajeo las sienes y se retiró los lentes que tenía, se sentó como peso muerto en la cómoda silla y agarro la carpeta que estaba sobre los resultados médicos con curiosidad.

Abrió la carpeta y comenzó a leer los papeles que contenían, esos documentos lo tenía en ese estado, estaba indignado, estaba molesto y con un sentimiento de rencor y sorpresa ante los hechos que se le ocultaron, esos papeles eran sin duda alguna los datos recabados de una colega que no había vuelto a ver en mucho tiempo, su letra, foto y firma así lo ameritaban.

-Como pudo ocultarlo?- sin querer lagrimas se derramaron por sus mejillas, los recuerdos del pasado se estrellaron contra su rostro mientras la imagen de su esposa, su amada hija y de Kazuto bailaban en ella unos tras otros.

Una pequeña nota al final de la carpeta iba dirigida directamente a él.

" **Nunca más seremos amigos después de esto, pero mereces la verdad mi querido Keita, espero que pronto nos veamos y arreglemos los asuntos que tenemos pendientes en el pasado, hay alguien que llegara primero que yo, así que recíbela con los brazos abiertos como buenos camaradas que somos los médicos…cierto?"**

-Como se lo digo a Sachi?-murmuro sintiendo como su ser iba cayendo en el profundo abismo de desesperación.

 **++Patito Feo++**

 **A la Mañana Siguiente**

Era consiente que la vida le estaba devolvieron el mal que sus acciones habían causado, pero esto superaba cualquier pensamiento o acción que anteriormente hubiese pensado, en definitiva debía de ser un mal sueño, un sueño que debía de terminar muy pronto y que al abrir sus orbes grises podría ver que ella estaba acostada a su lado.

Por más que se pinchara sus brazos el dolor lo hacia ver que lo que veía era real.

Estaba sentado en medio del gran comedor de la residencia Yuuki, su comida la digería de manera mecánica y con fuerza, no podía apartar la mirada de su pelirroja novia quien frente a él no paraba de conversar con Eugeo. Este no dejaba de observarla con una mirada cálida y enamorada, su sonrisa se ampliaba cada vez que Asuna le retiraba la atención de su persona y se la daba en exclusiva a él.

Kouchirou a su lado le daba codazos capaces de quitarle el aliento a cualquiera cuando intentaba levantarse para ir a golpear al intruso, sus ojos le decían que se lo tenía merecido y que si quería mantener una relación con Asuna, debía primero de pasar sobre la humanidad del rubio y la familia Yuuki. Debía demostrarles que su cambio de estar con ella era real y no un simple juego.

Suspiro congojado mientras que sus ojos se entrecerraban al ver como la mano derecha de Asuna era tomada de forma campante por Eugeo, sus palabras siguientes le hicieron recordar una escena maravillosa que vivió con ella horas atrás.

 **++Patito Feo++**

 **Flash Back**

Con solo una tarde allí y ya le resultaba todo en extremo familiar, las cosas, los muebles, el ambiente, la oportuna soledad que rondaba en esa gran casa. Era verdad que no le había tomado mucha gracia el aceptar vivir bajo la familia de Asuna, pero si deseaba demostrarle que estaría alli para ella y sus hijos bien lo valdría la pena, pensando en ello y en el inesperado visitante de esa tarde escucho como el agua de la ducha de la habitación de ella se detenía.

No supo que hacer, no debía descubrirlo allí sin que ella lo hubiese autorizado, era sentencia de una golpiza y unos cuantos insultos, pero fue muy tarde, Asuna había abierto la puerta del baño y salía a vestirse con solo una toalla cubriendo su faz entera.

-No puede saber que estoy aquí- susurro contrariado, había sobrepasado los limite autoimpuestos y su prudencia por verla se fue al caño-mierda, acaso soy masoquista?

Asuna había salido y se había puesto de espaldas a su armario que era donde Kazuto había alcanzado a esconderse, al no verlo le dejaba a plena imagen el espectáculo para la revolución de las hormonas de un joven que no se medía ante nada. Trago en seco al ver que estaba retirándose la toalla.

Miro, miro y volvió a mirarla, era sin dudas un cuerpo perfecto que había degustado con placer, una piel clara brillante ante las gotas de agua que aun surcaban su cuerpo, era tentadoramente suave y olorosa, el vientre abultado sin exageración la hacían verse más apetitosa, sus pechos turgentes más grandes se veían suculentos y más cuando por sus movimientos ella los hacia rebotar.

Su cabello anaranjado estaba hermosamente desordenado, dos mechones se pegaban de forma exquisita a su rostro, era la imagen casi surreal de estar viendo a un ser de otro mundo, eso sintió en su corazón y a la vez fue algo doloroso, porque le hacía recordar que por su "fealdad" la había llamado patito, fea o despreciable muchas veces, pero al ser el dueño de ese cuerpo y alma, sintió morir en el júbilo del placer y deshacer las máscaras del pasado.

Trago saliva al ver el espectáculo, Asuna saco de sus cajones un frasco de crema y sentándose en su cama comenzó a untarse por todo el cuerpo, sus sensuales movimientos acompañados del tarareo de una canción denotaban que estaba contenta. Su cuello, sus pechos, su vientre, sus piernas, todo lucia apetitoso ante la brillantes del momento, el cruce y descruce de sus piernas lo anclaban de lleno proporcionando un calor indescriptible en su cuerpo, un calor que poco a poco iba hacia el sur.

No se consideraba un pervertido pero esto lo estaba llevando a pisar la línea entre el respeto y el abuso, se mordió el labio tentado a ingresar de lleno y tirarse encima de ese delicioso cuerpo, el espectáculo estaba por concluir cuando ella regreso un momento al baño para coger las ropas que no había querido ponerse en su interior, su sonrisa se ensancho cuando se vio en el reflejo del espejo y se perdió en el baño con un contoneo sensual de esas anchas caderas.

Cuidadosamente salió del armario y cogió camino con rumbo a la salida, repentinamente sintió como el mundo le dio vueltas, un estremecimiento en la parte trasera de su cabeza lo hizo perder el equilibrio, todo se puso negro y para cuando se dio cuenta estaba tirado en el suelo alfombrado de aquella habitación y con un peso específico sobre sus caderas.

-Dame una razón por la que no debo gritar y acusarte ante la policía-la voz de Asuna se escuchó detrás de él

-Porque no querrías hacerlo en primer lugar?-susurro con impresión, su cabeza le dolía en extremo y al percatarse una plancha de alisamiento estaba tirada a su lado. Ella lo había golpeado con eso.

-Porque eres un pervertido-le dijo juguetona-creíste que no me había dado cuenta de tu presencia en mi habitación?-Había descubierto al pervertido Kazuto por sus pasos nada discretos al entrar al armario y por su respiración pesada.

-Si sabias que estaba en la habitación porque actuaste tan normal?

-Porque quería saber hasta dónde ibas a llegar, si en verdad me respetas o simplemente te lanzarías sobre mi como un gato en celo.

-Veo que estas de buen humor, ya me perdonaste?

-No lo he hecho baka.

-Entonces princesa?, que hacías besándote con ese chico cuando llegue?

-Eso no te interesa Kazuto, esos celos te quedan demasiado grandes, recuerda que no te debo nada, asi que las explicaciones en ese caso no te las tengo porque dar-le susurro sobre su oído de forma sensual ante el espasmo que el cuerpo contrario mostro-no quiero verte en mi habitación de nuevo o las pagaras, no permitiré que lo del hospital se repita.

-Soy tu novio, tengo derecho

-Qué raro, hasta donde sabia tu no eras nada mío, desde cuando lo soy?-se levantó despacio del cuerpo caliente del contrario propinando que este se volteara y la viera como dios la trajo al mundo-vete de esta habitación querido y que te quede claro, yo hago lo que quiero porque puedo hacerlo, así que compórtate, eres el padre de estos niños, pero nada más-entrecerró sus ojos-ese error de la habitación no se volverá a presentar.

Acto seguido y con ayuda de la cuerda de su plancha lo saco a "patadas" de su habitación sin que este pudiera hacer más y antes de que le tirara la puerta en la cara le dijo- mi corazón por ti ya no late igual, así que considera que puedo hacer lo que quiera con la persona que quiera.

 **End Flash Back**

 **++Patito Feo++**

-Entonces te gustaría ir de compras conmigo?-pregunto Eugeo sacando a Kirito de sus pensamientos, sus ojos se clavaron como dagas en la humanidad del rubio y este lo observo de forma confiada.

-Ir de compras?-pregunto Asuna con una sonrisa amable, su mano estaba entrelazada con la de su mejor amigo mientras sentía las vibras negativas que surgían del cuerpo de su pseudo novio.

-Si quiero comprarle algo a tus hijos-le susurro con cariño mientras tocaba el vientre de la joven madre

-Ni lo sueñes-se escuchó el susurro penetrante de Kazuto haciendo que todos se centraran en el.

-A que te refieres?-pregunto Eugeo tranquilo

-Asuna no saldrá de esta casa si mí, yo soy el responsable de su seguridad

-Y quien se supone que te dio ese cargo Kazuto?-Pregunto Asuna con una medio sonrisa que le hacía crispar los nervios al pobre pelinegro.

-Yo soy el padre de esos bebes..

-Puedes ser su padre, pero no eres nada mío lo recuerdas?-su mano aun no soltaba la de Eugeo quien entretenido había cruzado las piernas para ver la escena.

-A que te..

-Que te quede claro Kazuto, tu y yo no tenemos nada, lo que sucedió en el pasado, es eso pasado, no hay ninguna forma que pienses que mi corazón aun late loco por ti, eso jamás

-Y lo del hospital?

-No tientes tu suerte que sabes exactamente como se dieron las cosas-su sonrisa disminuía cada vez más haciéndola amenazante-acaso no es lo mismo que hacías con todos tus ex?

-Ah, entonces me restriegas a ese en mi cara por todo lo que te he hecho?-señalo al tranquilo Eugeo quien bebía su te sin quitar su mirada de la discusión. A esas alturas los señores Yuuki y Kou se habían levantado de sus asientos y marchado para cumplir sus rutinas diarias.

-A Eugeo no lo metas en esto y te lo dije en el hospital, trataría de llevarme bien contigo, no que me enamore de nuevo.

-Tu me amas

-No, no te amo

-Tal vez creas que tus palabras dicen la verdad, pero tu cuerpo tu calor y tus sensuales gemidos me dicen otra cosa-le dijo con seguridad

-Mi cuerpo se sentía a gusto y que?-enarco su ceja-fue sexo y nada más, sexo accidental porque te aprovechaste de mi cansancio, eso no puede decir que te amé idiota.

-..-Kazuto suspiro, eso le estaba doliendo, esa mirada fría que la Yuuki le dedicaba era la misma cuando ella despertó y no quería verlo, acaso era verdad y sus sentimientos ya no existían?

-Como Asuna te lo dice, tú no eres nada de ella, solo eres el padre de las criaturas que espera y nada más, por lo que tengo todo el derecho a salir con ella.

-Salir esta fuera de la discusión, en su estado eso no lo permitiré

-Y dale con lo mismo, que no te cansas?-Asuna se levantó-no estoy ni incapacitada ni lisiada!, porque mejor no te vas con tus amigos que bien te la pasabas con ellos a mis expensas y de los demás, vamos, tienes tu vida yo tengo la mía.

-No te crees tus propias palabras, aun me amas y no permitiré que salgas, pondrás en peligro a los niños y eso está fuera de discusión.

-Tienes idea de lo estúpido que te escuchas?-le dijo con una frio que lo hizo temblar, sus ojos estaban casi en forma de rendijas por su furia-No intentes controlar mi vida Kazuto, si te viniste a vivir acá fue para eso, pues vete, no me interesa tenerte y me incomoda verte tanto, ya tuve suficiente en el hospital.

-Por qué haces esto tan difícil?

-Kazuto, ya suficiente tengo con los malestares del embarazo y las constantes drogas que debo de tomar para encima tratar de llevar tus cosas de niño mal mimado, es mi vida y yo soy quien decide..

-Pues es extraño lo que dices, porque meses atrás querías morirte-le dijo cansado-y así quieres decidir?, que poca mujer eres!

No termino de hablar cuando un golpe fuerte se plantó en su rostro, Asuna se había cansado y ella termino la discusión con aquel golpe que lo hizo caerse y golpearse contra la pared del comedor.

-Lárgate de mí vista-Asuna siseo con rencor, aun Kazuto estaba sentado en el suelo sobándose la quijada y la espalda, parecía perplejo por el suceso, por el fuerte golpe que no supo cuando llego y porque el rubio la sujetaba con una inusitada familiaridad que le hacía oprimir su corazón.

-Asuna

-Que te largues!

-Lo siento por eso, déjame hablar-dijo mientras se ponía de pie-no te pongas así por favor, debemos mejorar esta situación-no sabía si debía de humillarse así mismo, no sabía cómo manejar esta situación, solo sabía que su corazón le estaba pidiendo a gritos que ella lo escuchara y su alma atormentada por el pasado le rogaba que desnudara todo lo que guardaba.

-Hablar de qué?, ya se todo lo que necesito de ti, eres un cobarde, eres un pervertido, un aprovechado y no te importa el dolor ajeno, todo se trata de ti y tu maldito ego-sus pasos iban de salida a la habitación de arriba, Yui recién despertaba y la llamaba-así que no hablare con un cobarde

Kazuto pensó rápido, esto se había salido de control, Asuna estaba más furiosa y rencorosa de lo que pensaba, ¿tanta rabia había acumulado en el hospital?, solo quería hablar, hacerla recapacitar de su estado, necesitaba exponer su punto, no era para conquistar su perdón, solo necesitaba conversar, necesitaba que lo escuchara, no todo estaba dicho y ella jamás le pregunto de su pasado, aunque parecía que lo intuía.

-No la sigas-Eugeo se interpuso para evitar que la siguiera

-Tú no tienes nada que ver entre ella y yo, esto es asunto de los dos y te estas aprovechando de la situación.

-Yo no me aprovecho de nada Kirigaya, Asuna ha sido mi asunto desde que tengo memoria y por eso no permitiré que la dañes más-lo agarró del cuello de su camiseta y lo acorralo en la pared con un contundente golpe que le hizo cerrar de forma momentánea los ojos a Kazuto-Ella no está sola y no me gusta la manera en la que le hablas y mucho menos como la miras!

-Ella es mía maldito

-Ella no pertenece a ninguno psicópata desquiciado como tú-lo agarro con más fuerza-me quedare de ahora en adelante en esta casa y con ella, así que no trates de pasarte de listo, ella al final se quedara conmigo.

-Maldito..!-no termino de hablar cuando recibió un duro golpe en su vientre que le saco el aire, Eugeo lo soltó y cayo sentado en el piso mientras trataba de respirar.

-Le agradezco a la señora Yuuki por haberme prevenido de ti y de tus verdaderas intenciones, tu solo estas por compromiso a los niños y Asuna es un cero a la izquierda en tu miserable existencia.

-..-lo miraba con recelo tratando de recobrar el aire perdido

-Ella ya decidió Kirigaya, no quiere saber nada de ti, fue suficiente daño y desamor por el que le hiciste pasar para que casi se suicidara- agarro sus cabellos haciendo que sus mirares no se despegaran-aun no comprendes? , le rompiste el corazón, no supiste apreciar algo tan grande como su amor puro e incondicional, te dio todo y tú solo te burlaste de ella por ser una supuesta Patito Feo, la humillaste frente a todos y eso jamás lo olvidara.

-No desistiré, sé que me equivoque y he tratado de arreglarlo estando a su lado, sé que Asuna me ama, solo que el rencor la tienen ciega y tu estas colaborando a que me odie más.

-Yo no estoy colaborando en nada, solo la estoy apoyando en el camino que quiere seguir-sin decir más se paró y salió del lugar para ayudar a Asuna con Yui y finalmente salir de compras, por supuesto no estaba inocente de su condición, la trataría con cuidado por su alto riesgo en el embarazo, pero no le privaría nada, ella se merecía vivir feliz y no con una sombra de tristeza sobre sus hombros.

Si Asuna no le dejaría fácil el camino a este imbécil mucho menos él.

 **++Patito Feo++**

Había dejado a Kanabe dormida en su cama, la tenía rendida luego de una mañana de juegos y mimos, así que se le había pasado el tiempo tan rápido que no sintió la llegada del medio día si no hasta que el repique de su celular la saco de su meditación.

Sonrió mientras veía que su esposo la llamaba

-Keita, cariño dónde estás?, hoy es tu día de descanso y Kanabe está preguntando por ti.

-Perdóname Sachi-escucho un suspiro de angustia lo que la hizo preocupar

-Que sucede?

-Estoy en el aeropuerto ahora mismo, voy a recibir a alguien

-A quién?

-…-

-Keita?

-Llama a mi madre y dile que cuide a nuestra hija y ven conmigo, quiero que veas algo es importante.

-Me estas preocupando, que sucede?

-Por teléfono no te lo puedo decir amor, ven rápido

Con aquellas palabras colgó la llamada dejando preocupada a su joven esposa, esta miro por sobre su hombro a su pequeña hija durmiendo a pierna suelta sobre el futon de la sala, algo le decía que la llegada de ese joven Eugeo, los conflictos de Asuna con Kazuto y esta llamada de su esposo no dejarían de dar sorpresas y problemas.

 **++Patito Feo++**

-Al fin estoy de regreso.

Una mujer de largos cabellos dorados y mirada azulina se encontraba descendiendo de la plataforma de pasajeros, su vuelo hacia poco había aterrizado y su corazón había comenzado a bombardearla de miedo y desazón. Había regresado y el pasado podría venir con ella.

Los recuerdos del pasado estaban ligados en un sabor agridulce, fueron tiempos oscuros para su carrera, un tiempo anterior que le hicieron revivir su fe en la medicina, en el trato con sus pacientes, en el amor que surgía cada vez que un caso salía con éxito, pero todo cambio años atrás y sus sentimientos así como su corazón se cerraron bajo candado.

Su amigo Keita no sabía nada de lo que se había hecho en ese tiempo, el por su lado trato de operar bajo sus conceptos médicos, pero no superaron los propios, ya que su ego le hizo aceptar aquella petición irrazonable que fue el inicio de un camino tortuoso.

No estaba segura de lo que haría ni de las palabras que este le daría una vez que lo encontrara y le dijera todo, pero otra vez se sentía en una especie de deuda, quería ayudar nuevamente, quería poner los pies sobre la tierra y retornar a su ética laboral.

-Pequeña Shino

Su mente la llevo al recuerdo de una joven terca y valiente, con un corazón oscuro que poco a poco le fue dando brillo a su vida.

Ya era hora de que el pasado irrumpiera en el presente..

 **CONTINUARA…**

 **Bueno espero que les guste, porque como lo había dicho antes no todo seria negativo para Asuna, todo mejorara para ella desde este momento y para Kazuto la moneda estará en su contra, lo entenderán pronto con el siguiente capítulo.**

 **Muchas gracias por sus rewiers, cada uno lo aprecio como no tienen idea.**

 **Por el momento me marcho, los espero en otra actualización.**

 **Sayo.**


	10. Chapter 9

**Patito Feo**

 **KiriAsu**

 **AU**

Se sentia solo, no importa que aquella persona que decia ser su padre jurara protegerlo, nada podria llenar su alma solitaria, su corazon gritaba en mudo acuerdo a sus pensamientos. No queria causarle problemas a nadie, bastaba con que su madre tuviera que aguantar mas cosas que el.

-Que tonto es el adoptado-escucho a uno de los niños mayores cercanos. De reojo noto que en efecto estaban hablando de el y disimuladamente volteaban hacia la caja de arena donde se encontraba.

-Deberia sentirse avergonzado, nacio como un paria, un patito que jamas encajara en algun lugar, todo por la maldita sangre que surca sus venas.

Sus manos se empuñaron, sus petrea mirada se ilumino con las lagrimas que pugnaban por salir, su garganta queria gritarles, pero sabia que eran mayores y el un simple enclenque de 5 años. Dura vida le ha tocado vivir, sus lentes se empañaron haciendo una silenciosa promesa de que algun dia todos se la pagarian, todos aquellos que lo rechazan a el y a su familia, lo lamentarian.

Disimuladamente siguio en su juego mientras unos ojos azules lo observaban por sobre su lectura en una banca cercana.

 **-** Puedo jugar contigo?

Escucho sorprendido desde su lado derecho…

 **+++Patito Feo+++**

Estaba apenas en medio de su especialidad de medicina, tenia un curso mas por lo que debia de ir de clase en clase para adquirir experiencias vitales, su acercamiento con sus pacientes en sus rondas de practicas, le decian que iva por buen camino, su sueño de ayudar a todos estaba siendo llevado a buen termino, no podria sentirse mas orgullosa de eso.

Su alma y corazon estaban muy contentos en poder tener a alguien que la necesitaba bajo su ala de proteccion y su amado profesor, aquel conquien compartia muchos gustos y clases extras, la felicitaba por ayudar a alguien tan pequeño y diagnosticamente en fase terminal.

Alice quedo muy imprecionada despues de algunas sesiones con ella, su espiritu de superacion alcanzaba a cualquier adulto en una sala de enfermos terminales. La pequeña Shino, seria, es y siempre su mayor tesoro, su camino a una carrera brillante.

Caminaba por entonces hacia el centro del hermoso parque de Yoyoi con Shino cargada a su espalda, la niña el dia anterior habia pasado por dolorosos examenes, pero reia muy divertida por aquella salida sorpresiva, su posicion de caballito le permitia ver todo el paisaje que en su escasa estatura no podria observar.

Su oscura mirada observo a lo lejos una pequeña figura solitaria en una caja de arena, por lo que con una sonrisa en sus resquebrajados labios le hablo a su acompañante.

-Bajame, Bajame!-mientras hablaba le señalaba el lugar que le habia llamado la atencion

-De acuerdo, pero ten cuidado mi pequeña, no corras y no te pelees con nadie- se agacho para dejar que Shino se deslizara despacio por su espalda y saliera corriendo rumbo a la enorme caja de arena.

Perdida en la mirada con Shino se ubico en un banco sentandose mientras suspiraba, cuando se disponia a sacar sus notas de las clases del dia anterior para repasar, noto al hombre en la otra punta del banco, estaba leyendo pero se notaba que sus ojos estaban opacos y miraban al frente hacia aquel arenal donde la pequeña Shino ayudaba a levantarse a un pequeño pelinegro de anteojos. Por un momento se perdio ante la escena de la sonrisa brillante y la desconfiada de los dos menores, pero su mente rapidamente la llevo devuelta a su acompañante y a su familiar persona.

-Profesor Minetaka?- pregunto con sorpresa

\- Schuberg?-le respondio el interlocutor mientras que sus azules gemelos la veian – que hace aquí?, pense que estaba en las practicas en el hospital general de Yokohama del norte.

-Estoy en eso profesor-señalo a la pequeña Shino quien se habia lanzado a caballito en la espalda del azabache, las risas de burla de los jovenes cercanos le hacian coro- la pequeña es mi paciente y por pedido de sus padres me he vuelto su doctora familiar. Ellos viven cerca de aquí.

-Ya veo

-Ese es su hijo adoptivo?-pregunto la rubia quien habia estado pendiente de los rumores que se esparcian en la universidad y el hospital, sobre su profesor y su reciente adquisicion familiar.

-Si, no tuve otra alternativa, su tutora quien es mi esposa, me suplico que lo tomaramos en adopcion, pues nadie de sus familiares lo ha querido tener-la observo con seriedad-supongo que ya sabe el porque.

-Lo lamento, pero si..las noticias corren y mas si se trata de alumnos ilustres del pasado.

-No se disculpe, todo pasa por alguna razon…a veces son momentos que suceden y ya

El muro de hielo que el profesor armaba con toda aquella situacion fue derrumbandose mientras mantenian una conversacion amena, vigilando a un par de chiquillos a quienes les hacia bien estar juntos.

Su profesor favorito siempre estaba a su lado y disfrutaban mucho de tener a alguien conquien compartir sus pensamientos, anhelos y su soledad. Casado estaba, hija tenia, pero era un matrimonio que siempre se habia sabido que fue por beneficio de sus familiar, situacion que empeoro con la llegada del pequeño frente a ellos.

Al principio como una amistad entre estudiante y profesor, pero poco a poco fue devorada por la pasion y un anhelo intenso de ser amado por el otro, de verse a todas horas, de experimentar y sentir. Ambos jugaron ese juego clandestino sin querer quemarse, si el mundo se enteraba sus futuros acabarian.

 **+++Patito Feo+++**

Observaba sin inmutarse los ultimos rayos del sol que se escondia por el horizonte, sus ojos oscuros estaban contraidos en sus pensamientos, hacia poco menos de 30 minutos todos sus amigos y Kazuto se habian marchado a sus casas y por entonces al verles cerrar la puerta de su habitacion no pudo otra cosa mas que dejar caer la mascara de tristeza. Sus lagrimas hacia mucho tiempo habian dejado de caer, tal vez ya su cuerpo estaba cansado ante lo inevitable.

Un sonido familia la hizo voltear para encontrarse con la figura de su querida Doctora, aquella persona en la que habia confiado mas alla de si misma, su vida estaba siempre en sus manos a pesar de que el Doctor Kenta se habia unido a su tratamiento.

-Pense que vendrias hasta mañana Alice

-Pensaste mal pequeña- la mujer ingreso el carrito medico con todo lo que necesitaba, haciendo que la menor suspirara rendida- no importa lo que diga Kenta, siempre voy a estar para ti en todo momento.

-Te lo agradezco, pero ya no quiero hacerles sufrir a todos

-Tus amigos te quieren mucho y Kazuto siempre estara ahí para ti- le respondio mientras que comenzaba a sacar las multiples pruebas que tendria que hacerle.

-Ese es el problema-le respondio mientras que se sentaba dandole la espalda mientras esta procedia a su examen fisico- no quiero que sigan sacrificando su tiempo conmigo, desde que los conoci siempre ha sido asi- trataba de empuñar su mano derecha, pero sabia que esta poco caso le hacia, sus piernas igual- no les importa que una moribunda como yo los retrace

-Tu no eres una moribunda Shino-le respondio entrecerrando sus ojos azules ante el poco o nulo movimiento que sentia y observaba en las extremidades inferiores, su espalda tambien habia comenzado a salirse de su cause caudando gran dolor- lo hemos hablado muchas veces, sabes que tu enfermedad no es normal y ademas has superado por mas de 10 años las ilusiones que otros medicos han tenido desde que naciste, eres una campeona.

-Una campeona que poco a poco pierde la batalla por la vida, incluso hasta el mismo corazon-mientras hablaba observaba una carta y una linda rosa que reposaban en su ventana

-Te arrepientes de lo que paso con Kazuto?- recosto el cuerpo de la menor mientras que colocaba los electrodos para seguir los ejercicios recomendados.

-Me arrepiento de no ser sincera con el-llevo su mano sana sobre su rostro medio ocultandolo- solo fui una cobarde que me deje llevar por el momento que el creo, debi detenerlo y decirle la verdad.

-Pero entonces no lo amas?

-Esa palabra suena complicada hasta para mi-suspiro al sentir las corrientes electricas que pasaban a baja intensidad por su cuerpo- mi madre siempre me ha dicho que el amor es dificil, es pasional, es sincero, es amistoso, es intenso, rapido o eterno, todo depende de como se alla implantado la semilla en las dos personas en cuestion…eso puede decir si pueden estar juntas o realmente era un pasatiempo.

-Y como lo ves tu?

-Amistoso

-…Alice suspiro-es verdad que esas expresiones que mencionas son ms saludables que otras, despues de todo el amor es diferente, pero no debiste de aceptar ser su novia si no sentias lo mismo, fue muy imprudente-la observo seria- no se supone que lo querias?

-Lo quiero, pero como un hermano, nada mas

-Eso ni tu misma te lo crees Shino

-Alice, aceptare ir-le solto de repente, arta de aquella palabreria que muchas veces habia escuchado de su madre y amigas, no queria crear mas lazos emocionales de los que desgraciadamente ya habia hecho.

Ante sus palabras y su seriedad Alice abrio sus ojos en sorpresa mientras que la veia sacar unos documentos bajo sus almohadas, documentos de los que solo ella y Shino tenian conocimiento, nadie podria saber de ello y en verdad lo estuvo pensando mucho tiempo hasta que se decidio. Por el amor fraterno hacia Kazuto, porque no queria que se derrumbara a su lado, por sus amigos, por su familia, por todos aquellos que la habian apoyado hasta hartarla, habia tomado aquella decision.

-Que?- parpadeo pensando que habia escuchado mal

-Lo que escuchaste, no alces la voz y no me hagas repetirlo- continuo seria observando una fotografia de un edificio en particular- ire a la Jhon Hopkins, esta mañana llame al encargado de la patente que me presentaste y le pedi que mañana mismo me sacara de aquí.

-Porque no me lo comentaste?, sabes lo que eso significa?

-Me suicidare para ellos

-Estas loca?, hay otras maneras!

-No las hay, quiero que en verdad piensen que estoy muerta y que nadie espere mi regreso, despues de todo no sabemos si ese experimento va a resultar o no, ademas-enarco una ceja curiosa-tu deberias de sentirte contenta Alice, tus sueños se estan cumpliendo y tendras a disposicion este cuerpo para que sigas escalando en la medicina, no querias ser la mejor?

-…-Estaba muda por la brillosa mirada de la chica, no era porque fuera a llorar, ella en verdad estaba decidida a dejarse ir como un sujeto experimental. Es verdad que al principio pensaba eso, pero ahora le tenia mucho cariño como para soportar el doloroso camino que se avecinaba.

Años, podrian ser años en intenso dolor, tal vez como sus colegas de Estados Unidos les habian dicho, habia una posibilidad minima del 20% de que ella sobreviviera, pero en un estado de valentia o desengaño total a su vida, la pequeña les dijo que no importaba, si moria, podian seguir usando su cuerpo como gustaran, se los donaba para que encontraran cada resquicio de aquella enfermedad que nadie en el mundo podria curar.

La habitacion quedo en completo silencio, un silencio mortal mientras que en los corredores se escuchaba la ida y venida de medicos, camillas y pacientes. Solo Shino regreso su mirada al horizonte ahora casi oscuro y susurro:

 _ **Perdoname Kazu, el dolor que jure no hacerte, te lo hare por tu bienestar y el de los demas, me ire de su vida y espero que encuentres a una chica que en verdad puedas amar, una chica que lamentablemente no pude ser yo**_

 _ **Te amo**_

 _ **Pero eso jamas podra ser**_

 **+++Patito Feo+++**

Finalmente habia ganado, salir de su casa sin que el molesto de Kazuto la siguiera a todos lados y mejor un si su querido Eugeo estaba a su lado.

Sus manos estaban tomadas mientras caminaban al mismo lento ritmo, ambos difrutaban de un delicioso postre helado mientras que sus banales conversaciones los alejaban del mundo.

La mirada tierna, amorosa y atenta del Rubio hacia suspirar a cualquiera que los viese pasar, todos estaban seguros que el era el padre de aquel bebe que la hermosa pelirroja esperaba. No se podia negar que este se desvivia por hacerla sentir bien, conocia sus gustos, habian ido a comer a una antigua cafeteria de su infancia, se fueron a comprar unas vestimentas que le faltaban y para rematar el cuadro pegajoso, el le habia dado de obsequio un lindo cachorrito dorado.

Las lagrimas de la castaña rojiza no se hicieron esperar y con un agradable beso en sus labios, todos a su alrededor se derretian por tan linda pareja en espera. Aunque una mirada petrea no habia dejado de observarlos con intensa rabia y dolor, su amigo pelirrojo habia intentado por todos los medios alejarlo, pero no pudo y triste tuvo que sentarse para ver espectante aquella escena que derrumbaba una vez mas el fragil espiritu de su mejor amigo.

-Es aquí?- pregunto Eugeo mientras que su mirada esmeralda se dejaba caer en el hermoso edificio al que habian llegado.

-Si, mi madre me consiguio una cita en esta clinica de maternidad para que tomara cursos de preparacion para el parto- le respondia mientras que se terminaba el enorme helado de fresa y vainilla- pienso que podriamos hacer las clases juntos, te parece?

-Por mi encantado princesa-le respondio dandole un beso en su mejilla y retirando un poco del helado que quedo regazado en los bordes de los labios de ella- si no es mucha molestia para ti, dspues de todo Kazuto es su padre no yo.

-A Kazuto no lo quiero ver y menos despues de la discusion en el comedor-lo paro con rapidez- eres tu a quien quiero conmigo, siempre ha sido asi y por eso te agradezco que a pesar de todo me apoyes en las decisiones que tomo.

-No es ninguna molestia Angel mio-le dijo tomando su sonrojado rostro entre sus manos-siempre estare para ti y aunque no sean de mi sangre, quiero que esos niños crezcan con ambos, quiero ser su padre si me aceptas.

-Eugeo- susurro, pero fue detenida por uno de sus dedos

-Recuerdas la promesa que nos hicimos de niños-le pregunto mientras que sus rostros cada vez estaban mas cerca, podian sentir sus alientos y tragaban ante la anticipacion- quiero hacerla realidad, pero solo sera si en verdad estas dispuesta a todo y a todos.

-La recuerdo-sus brazos se fueron tras el cuello del Rubio mientras que a lo lejos un par de vidrios rotos se escuchaban- quiero continuar con esto, quiero enmendar mis errores, ayudame a olvidar la pena y acepta lo que soy ahora.

-Lo aceptare solo si prometes que jamas te veras a solas con Kazuto, nunca mas quiero ver sus sicias manos sobre tu cuerpo, podran ser sus hijos, pero tu eres y seras siempre mia.

-Si te refieres a lo que menciono sobre el hospital solo fue un desliz, ya sabes el embarazo tiene mis hormonas alborotadas y pedian salir de alguna manera- le dijo un delicado beso de pico como tentandolo a que acometiera en un pedido por volverlo mas oficial.

-…-Puso sus brazos en ambos lados de su cintura mientras que mas se acercaba a ella- pues si esas hormonas quieren accion, pues aca estoy yo para contentar a su dueña.

\- Eso es un reto?

-No, es una orden de tu prometido- Solo tuvo que hacer un pequeño movimiento en su chaqueta para sacar una cajita azulada en la que contenia un hermoso anillo de compromiso, anillo que sin dejar pasar mucho tiempo fue colocado en los delicados dedos de su persona asignada.

Un azabache a lo lejos caia de rodillas mientras que lagrimas de dolor salian sin cuartel. Ni Asuna Ni Eugeo podian verlos porque estaban en la parada de la esquina y un mar de gente los ayudaba, pero con dolor no pudo contener el grito que salio de su gargante ante el dolor, un grito que no llego a ningun lado por los ruidos a su alrededor.

Ryotarou se hinco a su lado y lo consolo mientras que la pareja entraba a la clinica y una ligera lluvia se dejaba caer sobre la ciudad. Lluvia que parecia contener toda la tristeza que Kazuto sentia.

-La perdi- escucho el susurro ahogado entre lagrimas y la lluvia

\- Desde ese fin de semana en el que pusiste en accion aquel estupido plan para humillarla la perdiste-suspiro- Asuna ha sufrido mucho por nuestra culpa y ahora el tiempo nos esta cobrando los errores del pasado.

-Mi vida es una mierda desde siempre!-grito golpeando el pavimento mientras que su rostro se reflejaba en el charco que poco a poco se formaba

" _**Siempre sere aquel patito feo que llego al mundo un dia y desde entonces no ha parado de cometer errores, dañar a quienes amas, dañr y perder lo que mas te importa en la vida"**_

" _**Perdi a mis padres, perdi mi casa, perdi a mi primer amor, perdi mi identidad y ahora pierdo a la unica persona que me quedaba en la vida"**_

Poco a poco su amigo lo ayudo a levantarse del lugar y se alejaron sobre la avenida en busca de sus hogares, debian de pensar de ahora en adelante que el juego ya no estaba en sus manos, ya no eran los dioses y debian de aceptar con resignacion lo que habia y estaba apunto de suceder.

Pero sin que ninguno de los dos lo notaran, unos ojos verdes los miraban con rencor y una sonrisa de suficiencia se plasmaba en su rostro. Como deseaba en ese momento tener un caballete y pinturas para plasmar aquella escena tragica.

Nunca le habia gustado ser vengativo, no estaba en su personalidad, pero al enterarse de que un bastardo habia dañado a su flor mas preciada, su alma se volco en un caos de odio profundo.

A diferencia de Asuna, el si se habia dado cuenta del seguimiento y habia disfrutado de sobremanera verlo derrotado.

-Eugeo?-escucho como su amada se acercaba-ya es hora de la clase-llego a u lado y observo la calle- que ves?

-El agua caer es refrescante angel mio-le respondio con una sonrisa mientras que le plantaba un fogoso beso que la dejo incapacitada para decir algo mas.

 **Los caminos que una vez en el pasado se alejaron, ahora comenzaran a unirse y los hilos del destino demostraran una vez mas que con los sentimientos y las personas nadie juega.**

 **Todos tenemos un Patito Feo en nuestro interior, todos nos llenamos en algun momento se sentimientos negativos hasta contra nosotros mismos, pero ha llegado la hora en que nuestros personajes enfrenten su pasado, la historia apenas comienza a calentarse y las cosas se complicaran mas para Kazuto y Asuna.**

 **Continuara…**

 **Hola a todos, no puedo excusar mi larga tardanza ante la actualizacion y se que el contenido tampoco era el que esperaban.**

 **Como les comente antes estos dos ultimos capitulos servirian como una especie de relleno para que supieran lo que se viene a futuro, por supuesto esto no significa que no vayan a haber mas sorpresas, pero por el momento disfruten un poco del pasado de Kazu y Shino y el oscuro panorama que cargaban desde niños.**

 **El Patito esta dejando de ser Asu, para transformarse en Kazuto.**

 **Gracias a todos por sus rewiers, a aquellos que lo han leido y no han comentado tambien les agradezco que se tomen de su preciado tiempo en leer una loca idea que en una conversacion de la nada, salio en el grupo de SAO de FB. Espero que en verdad a todos les guste la trama.**

 **Por el momento me retiro y no se preocupen, no abandonare la historia por mas que pueda demorarme, debo darle el final KiriAsu rosa que muchos me han pedido.**

 **Ya saben, quejas, tomatazos o sugerencias son bien recibidos.**

 **Sayo**


	11. Chapter 10

**Patito Feo**

 **KiriAsu**

 **AU**

 **Pasado**

Un par de niños de no mas de 11 años comian muy animados despues de quitarle a sus victimas el almuerzo. Uno de ellos relataba con goce de su maldad como habia engañado a Kazuto en las primeras horas de estudio haciendole creer que eran amigos, amigos solo de apariencia para que el nerd de anteojos le ayudara en sus tareas, lo habia engañado y jugado con sus sentimientos por un buen tiempo hasta que le destapo sus verdades….su acompañante solo imaginaba el poema que debio de ser la cara de ese tonto.

Shino escucho todo su alarde y la furia se apodero de ella, recien habia salido de sus examenes de rutina en el hspital, pero esto merecia una escarmiento a esos tontos. Se planto frente ambos chicos y les reclamo:

-Ustedes son de lo peor-pronuncio con sus puños apretados- les dire a los profesores lo que hicieron, pero si se atreven a dañar a Kazu les juro que todos mis amigos y yo incluida los haremos pure.

-Y tu quien crees que eres para amenazarme Asada?, no se porque tanto defiendes a ese torpe adoptado, el que se haya conseguido guardias como amigos no significa que sea mejor, es un nerd de anteojos, un pobreton que vive de las sobras de los demas, un bastardo que vino al mundo y tuvo la suerte de que fuera adoptado-el chico se acerco a Shino y la toco con su dedo indice en su frente-solo es un estorbo porque no hay que ver como me rogo hace dos horas para que no lo dejara, jajaja que patetico, un inutil mas en esta vida.

-Kazu te dejo al saber que lo engañabas, no es ningun tonto como tu le dices, no es ningun arrastrad para pedir compañía a cambio de favores.

-N te metas que eres peor que el Asada, tus notas son sobresalientes solo porque le haces favores a ls profesores mientras que te la pasas la mayr parte del tiempo en el hospital- el otro chico la observaba con aversion.

No pudo ni terminar de pronunciar esas palabras cuando un fuerte rodillazo se estampo en el estomago del que hablaba primero, y antes de que cayera al piso o alguien mas reaccionara, Asada le dio un fuerte patada que lo mando directo a la pileta de la plaza escolar donde estaban sentados al inicio mojandolo por completo.

-Que te quede claro, si juegas con fuego te quemas, asi que abstente a las consecuencias-le dijo ella cn una frialdad extrema- Toca a Kazuto tocame a mi y veras que es estar internado en un hospital, te lo prometo.

Sin decir nada mas se dio media vuelta y salio del lugar directo hacia la cafeteria donde sus amigos la esperaban. Solo que cuando llego a la sombra de la pared se derrumbo por unos minutos, sus piernas no le respondian bien y sentia un fuerte dolor. Sus doctores le habian recomendado no hacer fuertes ejercicios, pero el doble ataque que propino supero esas predicciones.

Trataba de regular su respiracion mientras que se apoyaba de la pared y salia del sector, detrás de ella podia aun escuchar los lamentos de su victima.

-Tonto, si te metes con Kazu te metes conmigo.

 **++Patito Feo++**

 **Pasado**

Cuando Rika le dijo a Eugeo que ellos observarian los hermosos fuegos artificiales a la orilla del mar, el penso que ellos eran Rika y el. Sin embargo la castaña tenia otros planes y con una sonrisa socarrona en su rostro de 11 años se fue dejandolo solo.

Sus azules ojos no podian despegarse de la figura que estaba a su lado, hermosa como era no dejaba que su corazon se calmara, aun a su edad era raro que una niña lo dejara de esa manera..con una sonrisa boba todo el dia.

Ella parecia incomoda, solo miraba al frente mientras que los fuegos artificiales sobre la hermosa Furuzamami Beach, dejaban una doble figura de espejo tanto en el cielo como en el agua de la bahia.

-Me sorprende que no estes con tus amigos Asuna-chan-comento mientras que se acercaba un poco mas a ella.

La pelirroja sonrio tristemente y respondio con una voz que le decia lo mal que estaba.

-Puedes dejarme si quieres Eugeo-Kun- sus lentes gruesos le aumentaban su mirada brillosa.

-Oye yo no dije eso-le dio un pequeño golpe en la frente haciendola sobresaltar y tocarse el lugar confundida- Simplemente me preguntaba porque alguien tan lindo como tu pasa la noche de festival sola.

-Rika me dejo sola, asi que no me molesta y a los demas no le intereso-un mohin se instalo en su rostro-pocos son los que me hablan por razones puramente beneficiosas, los otros ni se molestan en voltear a ver a una patosa como yo- levanto sus hombros en sinonimo de desazon y agrego- sin embargo no soy la unica que no tiene a nadie cerca Eugeo-kun

-…-Eugeo rio sacudiendo la cabeza- vine sin amigos a este lugar, queria pasar vacaciones..no estar rodeado de tontos superficiales-le dijo mientras tomaba su mejilla y la acariciaba. Estaba al tanto de que Rika habia creado una oportunidad para el, pero a sus 13 años no sabia com confesarse sin sonar inmaduro.

-Entiendo-decia ella mientras ipnotizada veia como los azules ojos de su acompañante variaban en colores mientras que los fuegos artificiales explotaban cerca de ellos. Era hermoso y sonrojada debia de admitir que siempre le gustaron.

-Sabes Asuna-chan-se acerco un poco mas a su rostro- tu me gustas mucho- dijo cuando un fuego artificial con la forma de un dragon destellaba en el cielo, el sonido no fue fuerte por lo que ella lo escucho bien.

Los ojos avellana se dilataron incredulos, un par de lagrimas pugnaban por salir y su boca hizo un mohin. Su corazon dolia ante aquellas palabras

-Mientes- se alejo un poco, las colas de su peinado temblaron ante su desazon

-Claro que no- se acerco mas a ella, sus ojos azules calmos y bicolores en esos momentos le decian que no estaba bromeando.

-Porque yo?- las palabras dolidas salieron de sus labios

-Porque eres hermosa, por eso

-Pero tu eres un Schuberg, alguien de elite y yo solo soy una niña patosa de una familia recien acomodada. Soy fea, soy una nerd que se la pasa todo el dia metida en sus libros, nadie quiere estar a mi lado-sus ojos acuosos derramaron las primeras lagrimas- Hay otras niñas mejores que mmm?

Eugeo se acerco, tomo su menton y llevo sus labios a los virginales de su princesa, la habia besado en ese momento para demostrarle lo equivacada que estaba, Fue un casto beso para detenerla.

Los ojos de Asuna permanecieron abiertos, los de Eugeo fuertemente apretados mientras que su mano temblaba, el cielo pintado con diferentes colores tanto del atardecer como de los fuegos artificiales y luces cercanas de la playa.

Era como un extraño sueño.

-No seas tonta princesa- dijo Eugeo mientras que se alejaba, sus miradas se conectaron-deseo que seas mi novia, la edad no me importa, el fisico no me importa, eres tu la que me atrajo-suspiro con una sonrisa conciliadora- pero si te rehusas entendere, puedes marcharte-acaricio por ultima vez su mejilla mientras que se alejaba dandole un espacio prudente a sus pensamientos.

Asuna le dio una debil sonrisa mientras que se paraba y le daba la espalda

Eugeo suspiro, eso le dolia pero entendia bien su situacion. El tambien se levanto y se dio la vuelta en el camino contrario.

Camino tres, cuatro pasos cuando de pronto un par de delicados brazos lo rodearon deteniendolo, cuando onservo hacia atrás los languidos ojos avellanada que le encantaban lo miraban con alegria y miedo. Sonrio, esa chica era un poema andante.

-Si no me mientes y me tratas mal acepto, tu..tu tambien eres lindo Eugeo-kun-le dijo sonrojada mientras tartamudeaba.

-Entonces quieres ser mi novia princesa?

-Solo amigos por el momento, no se como comportarme con un novio-dijo sonrojada-soy muy chica para eso.

Eugeo sonrio mientras que tomando de vuelta el menton de Asuna se acerco y unio sus labios de nuevo sorprendiendola, despues de un breve contacto se alejo con una hermosa mirada

-Para mi eres mi novia Asuna-chan-tomo su mano-quieres salir conmigo mañana?, vamos a ir a una excursion bajo el mar

-No lo se-dijo pensativa

-Vamos princesa sera divertido-le dio un fuerte abrazo cobijandola en su pecho, beso su coronilla-nadie mas te podra hacer daño mientras que yo este aquí, te lo prometo.

Se quedaron abrazados por unos minutos mas mientras que los gritos de euforia de la gente congregada mas adelante llenaba el ambiente.

Ojos avellana y azules volvieron a conectarse.

Sus labios principantes y temblorosos se acercaron una vez mas, pero esta vez una timida Asuna participo profundizando el beso.

Eugeo la abrazo con mas fuerza

 _ **Nunca te abandonare mi princesa, eres mi luz y jamas te entregare a nadie, solo yo puedo ver tu sonrisa, solo yo puedo sentirme el mas afortunado de tenerte a mi lado. Nadie te hara daño y se saldra con la suya.**_

 **++Patito Feo++**

 **Presente**

Kazuto se sentia fatal, esa tarde habia sido como una pesadilla, no podia creer que Asuna hubiese aceptado a ese tonto rubio y lo hubiese alejado.

Si, es cierto, no era el mejor hombre del mundo y ni que decir que tenia una pesima forma de expresarse, pero penso que todo se estaba solucionando desde que ella acepto que estuviera a su lado y el de sus hijos. Sus palabras y sus acciones nuevamente lo dejaban a la deriva.

Ryotarou lo habia llevado a su casa, queria que se animara y habia hecho planes para que esa noche la pasaran juntos divirtiendose, pero no tenia nada de animos de pasarla bien, ya nada tenia sentido si nuevamente la vida le daba por la espalda.

Suspirando salio al jardin trasero y comenzo a caminar por el empedrado de marmol, el viento del atardecer soplo con fuerza haciendole cerrar los ojos por unos segundos y al abrirlos los concentro en el moribundo estado del dia, pronto la noche caeria sobre todos envolviendolos en su frio manto. La lluvia inclemente habia parado hace tan solo una hora atrás por lo que en ese momento el ambiente le regalaba su magnifico aroma, su color y su belleza natural.

-Se que debo ser fuerte por mis hijos, pero en ocasines como esta siento que te necesito mas que nunca, aun me siento como aquel niño asustado que conociste aquel dia en el parque, aquel niño que a pesar de tu estado de salud protegias sin mediar palabra, que cobijabas en tus tibios brazos y con la que podia dormir tranquilo sin importar el estado del mundo-suspiro con un par de lagrimas surcando sus mejillas-en serio quise volverme mas fuerte, quise dejar atrás aquel oscuro pasado, pero todo me salio mal, por tu perdida, por tu partida desastroza me llene de odio y lo lance contra quienes menos lo pedian ni debian.

Sus palabras salian a raudales como sus lagrimas, volvio a concentrarse en su frente y retomar sus pass hacia el lago artificial que surcaba su jardin.

Mientras se acercaba pudo divisar como a un par de avecillas volaban sobre su cabeza hacia sus nidos, sus alegres melodias llenaron el ambiente, los arboles frutales a los que tanto apego le tenia desde niño siempre se mantenian rebosantes de vida.

A pocos pasos del lago se percato de que en la orilla habia una persona sentada, sus zapatos a su lado como si estuviese remojando los pies por el intenso calor, aunque en esos momentos el frio inundara el ambiente, pero no alcanzaba a distinguir quien era ya que el sol del atardecer le daba de frente.

Pensando de que Ryo se habia escapado de la sala para darle un susto se acerco mas y vio que la persona se ponia de pie.

Cuando la luz poco a poco le dio claridad comenzo a detener sus pasos, su mente reconocia a la persona frente a el, hasta que finalmente detuvo su andar. Estaba mudo, la respiracion agitada, su cuerpo temblaba, las lagrimas habian vuelto a salir por montones y el corazon le bombeaba a mil…comenzaba a ver tras una cortina de humo.

-Hola Kazu- le dijo suavemente aquella persona, logrando que las piernas del azabache fallaran y fuera a dar al piso. La persona frente a el se sorprendio por aquello, pero sin perder aquella sonrisa con la que la habia conocido se acerco por completo. Le toco suavemente la mejilla mientras que le susurraba- que sucede, no me vas a saludar?

-Shino?- apenas si podia hablar ante la situacion

Frente a si una joven mujer muy hermosa, ataviada por un delicado vestido verde que dejaba sus largas piernas a la vista, piernas que habia presenciado como se movian con gracia y naturalidad.

Su cabello estaba largo, casi a la mitad de su espalda atado por una serie de moños que ensortijaban su melena en un par de trenzas.

Sus lentes muy delicados y su rostro, oh su rostro era un poema de hermosura y salud. No se veia nada de su antigua enfermedad, de su estado de desanimo ni de sus malas vibras a causa de su salud.

La joven frente a el se acerco y lo beso. Aun no podia digerir la situacion cuando escucho un grito detrás de el.

-Shino!-grito Ryotarou mientras que caia a la grama en Shock- tu..tu..tu

-Estoy viva-le respondio con una sonrisa mientras que agarraba a Kazuto por sus manos y se levantaba- no creeran que dejaria que la muerte me ganara o si?

-Pero..pero-ninguno de los dos podia articular palabra

-Es verdad que trate de quitarme la vida, pero gracias a los doctores logre salvarme-les dijo con una sonrisa mientras que rodeaba a Kazuto por los hombros al sentir como los brazos de este se posicionaban en su delgada cintura- decidi que era mejor alejarme de todo y buscar la cura de mi enfermedad si la habia-decia con una sonrisa inquebrantable.

-Shino-decia Kazuto mientras que enterraba su rostro en su cuello

-Te amo-le esucho decir ella en voz baja, lo que lo hizo estremecer-regrese por ti mi querido Kazu, regrese porque aun hay muchas cosas que no he hecho, regrese porque por mi culpa han cometido muchos errores y por eso vengo de nuevo a solucionarlos.

Sin mediar palabra tomo los labios de Kazuto con desenfreno, este poco a poco le fue respondiendo al darse a la idea de lo que pasaba y que lo que tocaba no era un sueño.

El pelirrojo no podia creer lo que veian sus ojos, su cuerpo se estremecia y su alma le decia que desde ese momento las cosas se tornarian mas extrañas, su amigo en sus brazos tenia poco para dar y sabia que con la presencia de Shino, su alma irremediblemente seria atraida hacia su interior.

-Todos aquellos que te han hech sufrir lo pagaran-decia ella entre el beso-nunca te dejare, solo yo puedo estar tu lado, solo yo puedo ser tu mujer.

-Shino yo

-Shhh-lo cayo-esa mujer que dice ser la madre de tus hijos aprendera su lugar..solo yo puedo amarte con sinceridad.

Dos almas han retornado juntas, una estrella mas brillante que la otra, un instinto de sopreproteccion y unas palabras que nunca han pasado mas alla lo de idilico.

Una sonrisa protectora, una sonrisa de alivio..

 **++Patito Feo++**

El aeropuerto una rubia medica era recibida por unas frias manos de su colega, ambas snrisas tensas daban a lugar a una conversacion que a pronto de iniciarse fue interrumpida por una joven peliazul.

Sachi habia leido todo el reporte que su esposo le habia entregado, sabia que algo andaba mal cuando la mirada de su pareja se lo decia, pero al leer el reprte, al leer lo que habia pasado en realidad años atrás, su cuerpo estallo en rabia, en lagrimas en decepcion.

Por eso al ver a la mujer que años atrás habia conocido y confiado, sus ojos azules arrepentidos no la inmuto, se acerco a ella y le dio una fuerte cachetada.

-Como te atreviste a algo tan atroz!-le grito siendo el foco de atencion de todos los transeuntes y trabajadores del lugar- confiamos en ti y asi nos lo pagas!

-Dejame explicarte Sachi-kun- dijo Alice mientras que se tocaba la marca rojiza de su rostro

-Solo eres una mentirosa, solo una avariciosa que no le importo usar a su paciente como sujeto de pruebas para ganar renombre y hundir en la miseria a todos aquellos que confiaban en ti

-Se que me lo merezco, pero dejame hablar, debemos hablar

-No me interesa escucharte!- le grito salida de si, pocas veces la vida le habia echo desear la muerte de alguien mas y viene ahora a entregarle en bandeja de plata una de las causantes de su dolor- donde esta esa traidora!

-Me dijiste que venia contigo-le secundo Keita abrazando a su furiosa esposa, no queria que se le lanzara nuevamente por mas que lo mereciera.

-Ella vino primero que yo- saco de su bolsillo delantero una gafas y mientras se las colocaba una persona mas se acercaba a ellos.

Un hombre de mediana edad, cabello castaño y de smoking quien en sus brazos tenia a un hermoso niño, pequeño que no se veia de mas de un año de nacido. El niño tiene un tono de piel claro, unos hermosos y grandes ojos color azules. Viste un mameluco de peluche de panda, incluso trae un gorrito que solo deja ver esos mechones azabache que le caen por la frente.

-Señorita Alice el taxi la esta esperando-le dijo con elegancia

-Gracias Renri-le dijo mientras que tomaba en brazos al pequeño bajo la atenta mirada de Keita y Sachi- les parece si seguimos con esto en un lugar mas privado?- pregunto mientras que le daba un pequeño patito de peluche al niño quien contento comenzo a babearlo.

-Por supuesto-dijeron ambos sin quitarle la vista de encima

-Que le sucedió en el rostro?-pregunto Renri con visible preocupacion.

-No te preocupes, solo me golpee con algo por andar de distraida-le respondio con una snrisa mientras que con una mano señalaba a sus acompañantes.

-Es tu hijo?- pronuncio Keita muy bajo, pero aun asi ella lo escucho.

Sus miradas se cruzaron, ella sabia cual era la confusion que rondaba la mente del doctor asi que le asintio mientras que el rostro del medico se volvia mas blanco.

Sachi por otro lado furiosa como estaba no dejaba de observar con rencor a la mujer frente a ella, no le paso por alto la aparicion de ese bebe, pero poco le presto atencion a la tension que rodeo a a su esposo por estar concentrada en otra cosa.

" _Esta viva, Shino esta viva y no le importo jugar con nosotros, con el amor de Kazuto e irse a quien sabe donde para buscar su cura mientras todos nos hundiamos en la depresion"_

El frio clima poco la envolvia, porque una tormenta mucho mayor se originaba en su interior, esa mujer avariciosa le dio a la traidora de Shino la puerta para abandonarlos y ahora piensa que las cosas seran igual que antes, por solo aparecer asi nada mas y pedir perdon.

-Esa mujer me oira.

 **++Patito Feo++**

 **-** Asi que son niños- Eugeo sonreia enternecido- lastima

-Lastima porque?-preguntaba Asuna

-Porque yo queria ver una hermosa nena..te la imaginas?, seria igual de hermosa que su madre.

-Jajaja, estas loco Eugeo

-Si, loco por ti-le dijo mientras que la besaba, esos labios siempre fueron su delirio y nunca dejarian de serlo.

Ambos jovenes salieron de la sesion de Yoga muy contentos, todo iba viento en popa, incluido el aumento del vientre de la menor

-Estoy enamorado de una princesa, que pronto me convertira en un rey dichoso-decia Eugeo con aire divertido mientras observaba el ultimo ultrasonido que le habian echo a su prometida. Estaban en un restaurante disfrutando bajo los sonidos de los violines y unos platillos deliciosos un agradable ambiente.

Asuna le sonrio contenta ante sus palabras, sus manos en la mesa estaban unidas y el se habia acercado completamente a ella para que no sintiera su alejamiento. Suspiro con plenitud mientras el atrayente olor masculino llenaba sus fosas nasales, cerro sus ojos cuando escucho una pregunta que le hacian

-Ya elegiste nombres para ellos?- poso una mano sobre el vientre de su amada, esos dias acompañandola le habian dado un grado mas alto de intimidad de la que ya tenian, una confianza increible que le daba la oprtunidad de acariciar su vientre y sentir la vida maravillosa que crecia en su interior.

-Aun nada concreto, he visto tantos nombres que pienso voy a enloquecer, muchos me gustan- suspiro melancolica sin abrir sus ojos, deseaba que ambos no se parecieran a su padre, queria alejarse de la vision de aquel joven que una vez amo, pero que ya no era el tiempo para regresar a esa epoca. La vida le demostraba que podria ser feliz al lado del joven que en su infancia habia conocido y que la habia llegado a aceptar a pesar de todo.

Eugeo le puso una mano por la espalda, posandola en sus hombros y atrayendola a el, quienes los observaban dirian que eran una encantadora y tierna pareja con un regalo en camino.

Despues de todo era muy visible el vientre que resaltaba en aquel vestido, sus curvas suaves y sobresalientes llamaban la atencion, su andar acompasado y candencioso, su sonrisa de jubilo en aquellos labios rojo cereza que los invitaba a probar, mientras que el rubio hombre parecia un esposo protector, dulce y cuidadoso, solo el verle como le hablaba, como le trataba, los hacia ver perfectos y tiernos.

Eugeo la beso con calma, sin prisas, delineando sus labios sin mayor contacto o pretexto, la miraba enbelesado, aquellos ojos avellana siempre lo han cautivado.

-Te ves mas hermosa sin los lentes, tus ojos se ven mas puros-le susurro en su oido mientras que le daba pequeños besos en su contorno- tu cuerpo luce apetecible, su alma esta brillosa, todo tu ser es perfecto.

-Eugeo yo..

-Te amo-le corto mientras que decia aquellas palabras y la besaba con mayor fuerza- casate conmigo lo mas pronto posible, no quiero estar alejado de ti por mas tiempo.

Asuna lo veia con ojos entrecerrados, una sonrisa se instalo mientras que la mano masculina besaba la suya donde portaba aquel anillo que en la tarde su rubio le habia entregado.

-Si

 **Continuara…**

 **Hola a todos, lamento la demora con este fic, se que es largo, tiene muchas cosas y es por eso que pienso que es mejor ir despacio y no con prisa, quiero manejar bien las escenas porque desde aca practicamente ardera troya jajajaja.**

 **Gracias a todos nuevamente por sus comentarios, su apoyo es importantes y para todos aquellos que leen y no comentan gracias tambien, porque se que al menos se toman su tiempo en leer estas locas ideas que salen.**

 **Por ahora me retiro, nos vemos en una siguiente actualizacion.**

 **Sayo.**


	12. Chapter 11

**Advertencia: Los personajes de SAO no me pertencen, son del gran sensei Reki quien ns deja usar a sus amadas creaciones para que nuestras locas musas hagan su magia.**

 **Gracias a todos por sus rewiers, votos y su apoyo…aunque creo que la mitad de ustedes me matara por lo que viene a continuacion, pero les aseguro que es necesario.**

 **Sin mas, vamos al cap.**

 **Patito Feo**

 **KiriAsu**

 **AU**

Con el tiempo las mentiras se descubren, aunque no importa que pase antes de eso, estas no tienen ningun limite, no tienen peso, no se ven ni se sienten, pero saben muy bien mientras se planean, el odio consume y el corazon se vuelve piedra, la vida misma se encarga de poner todo en bandeja de plata y esto Shino lo sabe muy bien. No hay mejor escena que presenciar como tus pensamientos se vuelven acciones..como tu odio hacia las personas que una vez amaste, se vuelve irreversible y como al final sin importar que…todos caerian a sus pies.

Shino ha jugado sus cartas desde hace algun tiempo, conocio de la existencia de la pequeña Kanabe y de los bastardos que Asuna espera, sabia como y donde se moverian, con quienes estarian.

El que su querido Keita haya metido mano en el estado de la pelirroja la puso furiosa. Conoce muy bien todos los mvimientos que su antiguo doctor hace en el trabajo, sabe que documentos pide, sabe a quienes a tiende y a quien no. Alice la ha puesto al tanto de todo desde su partida, nada se le escapa.

-Bueno, creo que empezare por la linda pelirroja-susurro con una sonrisa siniestra, sus lentes brillaron mientras que sacaba de su bolsillo el celular que sonaba en el momento. No era una llamada, era un mensaje que esperaba con ansias

 _Primer encuentro exitoso, Kazuto ha caido redondito_

Sus lentes brillaron y su sonrisa se acentuo mas siniestra, nada en su corazon le pedia que parara, ya habia pasado por miles de oscuras situaciones para retorceder, el pelinegro caeria en un pozo mas profundo de lo que ella hubo estado en el pasado.

Abrio un nuevo mensajes y escribio a toda velocidad mientras que su mente maquinaba el acercamientos con la pelirroja.

 _Llevala al parque, que difrute un hermoso dia alli el encuentro se dara_

 _No interfieras_

Necesita mover sus hilos, usara sin limites la mentira, el engaño y hasta a un par de almas que poco o nada les vale lo que pase en adelante, fue precisa en unirlos, sabe bien como tocar sus almas, sabe como llevarlos a un buen puerto.

-Eh?

Un leve toque en la puerta de su departamento la saco de sus cavilaciones, le parecio extraño que llegara alguien cuando solo tres personas sabian de su paradero.

-Asada soy yo, traigo a Taku-escucho una voz gruesa

-Alice te siguio-pregunto mientras que se acercaba a la puerta, sus manos dirigieron con exactitud su silla hasta el lugar donde la esperaban. Abrio la puerta y se encontro con un par de deslumbrantes sonrisas

-No te preocupes, ella no sabe nada-pronuncio mientras que el infante estiraba sus manos

-Ven aca-Shino agarro al pequeño pelinegro cuyo gorro ha sido retirado y solo trae consigo el mameluco de panda- mami te extraño mi niño

-Mami-pronuncio con sus ojitos azules brillando de felicidad y un mohin tierno en sus labios.

-Alice no se enterara de nada mi dama-Renri le dio una leve reverencia mientras observaba a la joven en silla poner a su pequeño en una linda manta azulada sobre sus piernas. El pequeño apenas sintio el calido roce de su madre se hizo un ovillo y finalmente se durmio- solo le dije que te lo entregaria, ya sabes.

-Si, gracias Renri-le dio una medio sonrisa mientras dejaba en mejor posicion a su hijo-

-No fue nada, si me disculpa me retiro- la castaña oscura asintio mientras que lo veia alejarse. Ese hombre nunca ha estado tan lejano a aquella linea del bien y el mal. Siempre, desde que lo conocio en la Universidad Jhon Hopkins ha sido asi, un buen amigo, un aliado y nunca tuvo que manipularlo para que le ayudara en sus planes, ese chico era peor que ella…un lobo en piel de oveja.

Sonrio con ironia mientras que cerraba la puerta. La luz que entraba por los panoramicos ventanales le daban una magia unica al lugar y con sus destellos le daban camino a la silla que la joven usaba al dirigirse a su recamara.

 **++Patito Feo++**

Eugeo estaba observando con una sonrisa divertida en el rostro como su amada se habia adaptado a su cercania y a su propuesta, esa noche habia sido magica para ambos, acariciar y respirar la rojiza cabellera era como regresar al pasado, a aquella juventud que les fue robada por los intereses de su familia. Era hermoso ver de nuevo aquella sonrisa, parecia una chiquilla, aquella chiquilla que lo perseguia a toda hora para que le prestara atencion.

-Gracias a la vida y a tus padres te tengo de regreso en mis brazos y jamas te dejare-le susurro tan bajo que ella no lo escucho, el sonido de los fuergos artificiales que presenciaban en ese momento de su cita evitaba que ella lo notara. La mirada azulada, tierna y amorosa durante todo el tiempo se volvio oscura y fria al momento que abrio un mensaje que recibio en su celular, suspiro y agarro con un poco de fuerza el hombro que sostenia en ese momento.

-Eugeo, estas bien?-pregunto Asuna moviendose un poco del agarre

-Eh?, oh si lo siento amor, creo que me emocione mucho con la vista-se acerco y le dio un beso tranquilo.

 _Kouchirou tiene razon, en algun momento Kazuto vendra por ti, pero con el anillo en tu dedo no lo dejare, tu eres mia, siempre ha sido asi mi princesa._

 **Dos horas despues**

 **-** Eugeo- la puerta de su habitacion fue abierta poco a poco, una voz muy conocida le llamo desde la entrada

-Asuna?- se sento en su cama sorprendido- adelante, pasa

-Gracias- con pena en sus mejillas sonrojadas entro al lugar sorprendiendolo mas, tenia una pijama blanca algo transparente, su cabello lo tenia cogido en dos coletas bajas y en sus ojos las gafas una vez mas volvieron.

-Que sucede?, pense que ibas a dormir con Yui-chan?

-Ella se durmio con mi mama, le ha tomado cariño y n hay quien la separe de ella en la noche-le dijo en un sonrisa

-Porque usas los lentes de nuevo?-pregunto ceñudo a lo que ella le respondio timida jugando con sus dedos en nerviosismos.

-Es que me quite los lentes de contacto al llegar a casa, pero como queria verte me puse los anteojos que son mas rapidos

-…-El rubio dejo su celular a un lado y se levanto de la cama llegando a abrazar a su amada-te ves mas hermosa sin lo lentes, te ves mas radiante, mas espectacular-llevo su nariz hacia el cuello de la joven aspirando su aroma y dandole un tierno beso que la hizo estremecer-que sucede?

-Etto…bueno..yo-comenzo a un mas timida divirtiendolo- es que la casa es muy grande ya sabes, quiero que durmamos como antes, juntos..si…si..tu lo quieres-bajo su mirada, pero las calidas manos del rubio la detuvieron, estas tomaron su menton y lo beso con suavidad.

-Claro que no me molesta- le dijo mientras que le retiraba los lentes y la acostaba con cuidad dejandole suficiente espacio en la cama para que descansara, no hizo mas preguntas, solo se perdio en aquellos ojos ambarinos que tanto le gustaban y que se entrecerraban por momentos-Es como si el tiempo no se hubiese detenido, com cuando eramos aquellos simples jovenes que se amaban por sobre todas las cosas sin que nada ni nadie interfiriera.

-Eugeo

-No me malinterpretes, recuerdo con cariño ese pasado, pero ahora estamos juntos de nuevo y eso es lo que mas importa-le beso un momento saboreando su interior, sus manos en su vientre sintieron el leve movimiento del interior haciendolo sonreir- creo que estos muchachos ya quieren sentir a mama descansar-una nueva patada se lo confirmo

-Oh mou-se quejo Asuna somnolienta

-Descansa, buenas noches-le susurro al ver que cerraba sus ojos

-Gracias por todo Eugeo- se acomodo dandole la espalda al rubio, al encontrarse acompañada el sueño volvio, sus pequeños tambien se calamaron y sus parpados finalmente se cerraron.

-No es nada- en poco tiempo noto como la respiracion de Asuna se hacia mas suave y profunda, el cansancio acumulado del dia la habian hecho caer rendida de inmediato.

Sus ojos azules regresaron a su celular aun prendido, cuya pantalla mostraba varios mensajes que se acumularon en el tiempo que le tomo a Asuna dormise. No tenia que abrirlos para saber quien era.

 _Estas equivocado si crees que me alejare nuevamente de ella, jamas!_

 _No me importa lo que haya sucedido en el pasado, esas personas que mencionan no me interesan, solo eran juego del momento._

Lo tomo mientras aquel mensaje se abria y sus ojos caian en el, sonrio negando la cabeza

-Con que esas tenemos no?, ya veremos Kirigaya, ya veremos si no te alejaras de ella

Un nuevo mensaje fue enviado de su parte, pero no al pelinegro con el que habia estado "conversando" durante toda la noche. El buzon salio de inmediato dandole una fuerte sensacion de seguridad, estaba dispuesto a lugar hasta las ultimas consecuencias.

 _Asuna ya no es tuya, es mia…ella me ha dado ese derecho y su familia el deber de estar a su lado. Ya tienes a esa novia tuya a tu lado de regreso, porque no nos dejas en paz?_

 _Maldito_

 _Amas a esa Shino o amas a Asuna?...al menos sabes que es el amor?_

-Kazuto-escucho un susurro saliendo de los labios de su amada a lo que su cuerpo sintio un frio congelante.

 **++Patito Feo++**

Una sombra entrada sin ser notada en la residencia del doctor Keita, su lugar escogido habia sido una ventana abierta en la azotea del lugar, abierta siempre que la habia observado en las ultimas semanas.

Vestido completamente de negro, entro sin ser percibido por nadie, subio al cuarto mas pequeño del lugar. Sus ojos castaños observaron con complacencia como una pequeña de cabello negro azulado dormia a pierna suelta, saco de su bolsillo una pequeña jeringa y sin que esta notara la inyecto cuidadosamente en su brazo derecho.

-Con este sedante estaras dormida en todo momento princesa-dijo en un susurro acariciando los cabellos. Espero unos segundos que surtiera efecto y la agarro con cuidado envolviendola en sus cobertores.

Paso a paso fue abandonando el lugar mientras que prendia con fuego un par de pequeños papeles del lugar votandolos en la alfombra y ventanas. Salio sin ser notado y con rapidez mientras que el humo comenzaba a esparcirse. La pequeña Kanabe se perdia en las sombras de la noche mientras que su acompañante sonreia entusiasmado ante su audacia.

-Te llevare con mi dama, ella sabra que hacer contigo.

 **++Patito Feo++**

 **Al dia siguiente**

Shino estaba planeando un paso mas, con la pequeña Kanabe en sus manos y el reporte del incendio de la casa de Keita las cosas salian por el momento a su favor. Estaba claro que el rubio Eugeo tarde o temprano se enfrentaria al manipulable Kazuto, un instante que ha logrado extender por un poco mas, aun debe de manipular los hilos entre esos dos hormonales jovenes.

Pero en ese momento que el tiempo la premiaba, era momento de reunir sus sordidas ideas con Asuna, se habia atenido a acercarse a ella, solo lo hizo una vez para conocer la realidad del suceso, pero fue por medio de aquella antigua novia de Kazuto, ex novia que le sirvio muy bien para conocer los sentimientos de la pelirroja y su estado de gravedad.

Ese encuentro momentaneo en la clinica donde estuv internada por tanto tiempo, solo le hizo reconocer la realidad del suceso, estaba mas que claro que ella joven y esos bastardos que esperaba eran un estorbo mas en la vida de su querido Kazuto y ella como buena amiga que era, haria todo lo posible para que nada mas se interpusiera en la vida del pronto fantasma Kirigaya…jugar con el ha sido una delicia desde la tarde anterior.

Siempre habia sido buena para mentir y alli radicaba su estrategia, sembrar la confusion y enmascarar las realidades, no permitir que esos dos se reunieran y separarlos poco a poco.

-Es tiempo que me presente-decia serenamente mientras que sus manos estaban guardadas en su largo abrigo. Observaba a la pelirroja ser dejada junto a una pequeña pelinegra en una banca por su acompañante rubio mientras que este se lejaba con direccion a los carritos de helados- Gracias querido, lo haces todo tan facil

Salio de la arboleda de donde estaba oculta, camino con paso delicado pero decidido hacia la pelirroja quien por entonces estaba muy tranquila con una botella de agua en una mano y la otra posada en su espalda baja.

El dolor de sus caderas se iva intensificando con el paso de los dias y sabia que todo era por culpa de ese par de angelitos que alli crecian, por lo que debia de cumplir con el estricto regimen de actividad fisica que Keita y el resto de los doctores le dieron, no queria que nada mas saliera mal y que en los examenes que se realizaria en una semana le dijeran que estaba empeorando la situacion y que los gemelos corrian peligro. Una pequeña mano se paseaba por su pancita mientras que la sonriente Yui no dejaba de admirar aquel lugar donde podia sentir el constante movimiento.

-Ojala que Eugeo no se demore mucho, hace demasiado calor y te puede afectar Yui-le susurro con ternura mientras que la acariciaba. En un movimiento repentino, su codo hizo que la botella de agua cayera al pis y rodara deteniendose en los pies de alguien.

-Toma- la desconocida se agach y tomo la botella para devolverla.

-Gracias señorita

-Shino, me llamo Asada Shino-le sentencio con severidad mientras que los ojos tras los lentes la observaban con frialdad.

-Que?-pregunto estupefacta la pelirroja, ese nombre era muy conocido por ella.

-Parece que sabes quien soy verdad?-le dijo con una medio sonrisa mientras que sin invitacion se sentaba al lado de Yui, dejandola en la mitad de las dos. Los ojos avellana brillosos no daban credito a lo que veian.

-No puede ser, tu estas..

-Muerta?-le completo-no querida Kazu y los chicos te mintieron, yo jamas mori y en especial nunca me he separado de el..soy su novia lo recuerdas?-comenzo a acariciar a la confundida Yui en su cabecita mientras que avellanas y negros ojos se conectaban.

-Pero, pero

-Eres una tonta Yuuki, caiste nuevamente en la trampa-cruzo sus piernas descubiertas mientras que una de las palmas de su mano se apoyaba en la silla y en ella su rostro en una pose de suficiencia y aburrimiento- aun no puedo creer que no te hayas muerto despues de todo lo que paso, por tu culpa Kazu fue atropellado en ese dia de lluvia.

En verdad pensaste que Kazu estaba contigo por amor o porque sentia que te debia algo?-enarco la ceja-tu solo eres un juego para el, nunca te ha amado, la apuesta por la que perdiste tu virginidad con el aun continua-lanzo una pequeña carcajada observando como las lagrimas comenzaban a surcar el rostro de la pelirroja mientras que esta se tensaba-porque crees que muchas veces desaparecia del hospital, porque no ha aparecido desde ayer?, ha estado conmigo todo el tiempo y nos hemos divertido bastante-se saboreo sus rojos labios haciendo enfasis-solo es una lastima que esos bastardos tuyos no hayan muerto y mi Kazu deba de hacer de padre de algo que no quiere.

-No..no quiere

-Asi es, oh vamos niña no hagas esa cara de martir, que a pesar de los cambios que hayas tenido siempre seguiras siendo lo patito feo que ha todos les encanta jugar, eres fea y esa barriga lo demuestra mas. Solo eres una facilista..

-Basta!-grito Asuna poniendose de pie a pesar del peso extra, sus lagrimas no dejaban de correr-asi que todo era un teatro?, pues que facil me lo dejas Asada!

-De que hablas Patito?-le pregunto sin cambiar de pose

-Me vas a perdonar señorita novia desaparecida-ella sonrio ante aquel apelativo-pero en estos momentos no estoy interesada en Kazuto, para mi esos sentimientos que tenia por el ya murieron y con este maldito teatro que haces hoy me lo confirma-se limpio sus lagrimas mientras sus ojos avellana estaban frios-dile a ese bastardo que yo no estoy sola-le mostro su anillo-me casare muy pronto, estoy con el hombre que amo y nada ni nadie podra cambiar eso.

Shino sonrio mientras que se levantaba y dejaba a la confundida Yui en la banca, se acerco a la pelirroja mientras que no dejaba de pensar que era una gran mentirosa, sus palabras decian una cosa, pero claramente su cuerpo y su mirada decia otra…estaba destrozandola nuevamente.

-Ya veo, asi que lograste cazar a algun hombre rico para que haga de padre abnegado?

-Callate

-Hay patito es algo muy patetico, pero viniendo de ti no me sorprende-sus hombros se movian en diversion.

-…-No le respondio sus manos se fueron a su vientre donde sus hijos se movian, al parecer respondian a su tension del momento.

-Entonces estas clara con respecto a mi Kazu, lo dejaras libre?

-Muy clara Asada, Kazuto es un idiota que una vez crei amar, pero si me disculpas la expresion es un cobarde y un bastardo que le encanta jugar con la vida de los demas a costa de su diversion. No quiero que me siga molestando, estoy bien ahora y nunca le pedire nada por mis hijos, solo quiero la paz que el y tus amiguitos me robaron con tamaña humillacion.

-Estoy de acuerdo contigo querida Asuna

-Bueno, pues dile que le mandare sus cosas con mi hermano esta misma tarde, no quiero volver a verlo- dijo alejandose de ella y regresando a abrazar a Yui-No quiero escuchar nada mas, gracias por mostrarme en la gran mentira que estaba a punto de caer. Adios y que sean felices Asada.

-Dalo por hecho Patito-sus lentes brillaron-en cuanto nos graduemos nos casaremos y yo me encargare de darle hijos legitimos a mi amado.

-Que bien por ustedes-fue lo ultimo que respondio mientras que con Yui de su mano se alejaban con rapidez del lugar en busqueda del rubio, estaba conteniendo el llanto, el dia habia amanecido muy bien al lado de su querido Eugeo hasta que ese encuentro le detuvo la felicidad, era el colmo, la vida no podia arrebatarle las esperanzas de nuevo, ese maldito amor que su corazon aun insiste tener, ahora si morira en manos de aquella mujer que supuestamente estaba muerta y era la causante del terrible pasado de Kazuto.

Con el llanto atragantado por fin intersecto a su querido rubio quien apenas regresaba con una bandeja de helado y una soda. Este al verla llegar en aquel estado dejo la bandeja en una mesa cercana y corrio a abrazarla.

La pequeña Yui se largo a llorar al notar el ambiente, mientras que un asustado Eugeo recibia a una inconsiente Asuna en sus brazos.

-Asuna!

Una mancha y no era de orin se dejo ver entre los pantalones de la inconsiente pelirroja.

 **++Patito Feo++**

Unos pequeños ojitos grises se abrian en sesiones de parpadeos, suspiraba somnolienta y al sentarse en la cama noto extrañada el lugar.

-Ya despertaste Kanabe-chan-escucho desde la puerta y al observar, una joven en una silla la observaba sonriente con un bebe sentado en sus piernas.

-Mi mami?-pregunto confundida

-No te preocupes pequeña-se acerco a la cama y dejo al pequeño Taku gatear hacia la confundida peliazul- tus papis te trajeron conmigo porque tenian que trabajar, me dijeron que te cuidara mientras que salian de viaje

-Papi no se despidio?-pregunto mientras que recibia al pequeño quien encantado por su presencia, agarro sus cabellos

-Decia que lo lamentaba, pero que debia de salir rapido-le acaricio el cabello-pero ellos prometieron llamarte todos los dias mientras que estes conmigo.

La pequeña e inocente mente de Kanabe nunca supo que aquellas palabras eran mentiras, su nuevo amiguito le hizo olvidar cn rapidez su situacion y confio en aquella mujer que le dio unos dulces muy ricos.

Un sonido de alerta se escucho en la habitacin y Asada tomando su celular noto un par de mensajes que acababan de llegar.

 _(1)Camino despejado, Patito ha caido en la trampa y ha dejado libre a Kazuto_

 _(2)Voy camino al hospital con Asuna, dale mis saludos a Taku_

 **Continuara…**

 **Bueno, espero sus comentarios sobre lo que hoy salio en este capitulo, adverti hace algunos capitulos que las cosas se tornarian mas liosas y aunque para Asuna en el momento las cosas tornaran en "calma", para Kazuto y sus amigos la oscuridad permanecera.**

 **En el siguiente capitulo saldra Kazuto, su reaccion a la aparicion y al estado de Asuna. No lo puse aca de forma premeditada, el abarcara el siguiente capitulo.**

 **Quiero sus suposiciones…(si sobrevivo)**

 **Nos vemos en una siguiente actualizacion sea de esta o de Seed.**

 **Sayo.**


End file.
